


Plan B- The Union

by Commanderclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, Prisoner of War, Slow Burn, beginning after mountain escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderclexa/pseuds/Commanderclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Clarke desperate to save her people of more bloodshed and free the 47 left in Mount Weather, she has no other option but to accept the Commanders alliance proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I don't know if any of you have already started reading this fic on FF and if you have I will finish the fic on both sites but yeh hope you guys enjoy! x

Clarke could barely stand as she dragged the other woman across the flame-crisped graveyard. At first the journey from the river was quick and almost weightless as the grounder was severely malnourished. However the further she trekked into the forest dragging the general behind, the heavier her arms felt as her muscles began to strain. Throughout her whole body she cold not seem to find an area that didn’t ache. However her name written in bold capital letters carved into the drop ship ahead distracted her immediately from the previous pains. Even going as far as to distract her from the now very awake and very angry grounder general that began staggering towards her turned back.

Anya’s wheezing however became to loud too ignore and before Clarke knew it she was ducking to avoid a vicious right hook, entering a fight she was unsure she may win this time around. However it seemed that all Anya could focus on was causing her opponent extreme and possibly mortal damage. Enough in the very least to take the girl back to her Commander, without the child she would no longer be welcomed by her clan. She would be shunned for her failure as a leader.

Fists continued to fly as Clarke could only redirect the punches to less vital organs and she tried to defend herself and avoid further injuries. However threatening the Grounder, who was trained to fight since birth, with a knife. Whilst telling her indirectly that she didn’t have the stomach to kill her, was definitely not one of her most brilliant tactics. In fact the knife was less fruitful than the large branch she had previously tried to defend herself with.

Anya on the other hand took her advantage wherever she could and killing was no problem for her. Slicing into the sky girl’s arm she quickly believed that the fight was coming to an end. Especially as she soon sat straddling the young girls legs with a knife held to her throat. She could feel Clarke’s heavy breathing lifting her up with every breath as she crouched above the girl, allowing her to catch her breath.

Clarke however had other ideas that did not include being sliced up like sushi ready to be served. No. Acting before thinking Clarke had soon dug her fingers into the older woman’s tracker wound and knocked the knife away hearing it land on the ground some distance away. However Anya was still on top of her crushing her slowly. Clarke grasped around wildly looking for anything to be used as a weapon as she finally came into contact with the skull of a warrior. Without thinking once more Clarke struck the skull against her opponents head watching as Anya fell dazed by the sky girls attack.

As the positions had now switched Clarke straddling the grounder she began to rain down her punches ensuring that every strike hit its target. Overall with the repetitive strikes and the drug still in her system slowing her down Anya had no choice but to concede.

Clarke was ready to deliver the final blow stabbing the grounder precisely in the heart, but once again she was soon distracted by what looked to be a shining balloon way ahead of the tree line. Knowing that her people were still alive and that the mountain had lied, Clarke completely forgot about her current predicament focusing solely on how she may help her people further.

‘You fought well.’ Came a gasp from beside her and was that a hint of respect she heard or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her but who knows the crazy mechanics of a grounder generals mind.

Helping Anya up she soon began to think of ways to convince the grounders of their help. The mountain men not only had her own people but they were also bleeding out the grounders and she could definitely use this to her advantage. However she had no knowledge on how many people had survived the Ark fall and she needed to find out soon.

‘Did you see that? I knew it… he lied! My people are out there!’ Also gasping Clarke tried to steady her breathing back to its resting heart rate. ‘I’m letting you go. I’m not weak but I’m not like you. Our only chance against Mount Weather is if we fight together. To beat them we’ll need our technology and your knowledge of this world… I know my people will help. The question is will yours?’ she breathed out steadily as she determined whether it was truly safe to let the grounder roam around free and able to kill her as she turns her back.

Seconds that felt like minutes passed before Anya staggered breaths responded. ‘The Commander was my second. I can get an audience.’ Maybe Clarke could trust her after all. She would ultimately do anything to save her friends from the same fate the grounders currently hold under Mount Weathers reign. Quickly shaking on their agreement the two struggled to figure out the next stage, should they split up or do they become a united front. Anya certainly still believed she would be shunned the moment she steps into the Commander’s village. Mentor or not, she has failed as a leader and this alliance would get nowhere unless Clarke arrived with her.

‘On one condition, you must accompany me first to the Commanders Village where I will propose the alliance. Without you by my side I believe I will be shunned and there will be no chance of an alliance. Surely you do not want this to occur after everything you have told me Skai Prisa?’ She questioned cautiously. She did not want to admit it but she believed in this alliance just as much as the sky girl and would not want to ruin any chances of her people finally reaching peace because an outsider did not trust her. ‘I promise no harm shall come to you whilst we travel and I will escort you back to your people myself afterwards.’ She continued in the hopes of convincing the girl further. Although she did not believe that Clarke would be in any need of her protection after there fight just minutes previous. What she lacked in skill she certainly made up for in enthusiasm.

‘All right but we must hurry. I do not know how many of my people have survived the fall.’ Clarke agreed thinking only of the safety and urgency of the 47 remaining in the mountain. There lives depend on this alliance and she will not fail them because she is too scared to travel with a grounder.

The pair had been staggering through the forest for at least another hour until Clarke finally realised where they were and that it was getting increasingly dark. Sooner or later the couple would need to come to a stop and rest for the night and Clarke knew the perfect place to remain safe from both the cold and any other possible threats.

‘We should take shelter for the night. I know the perfect place not too far.’ Clarke stated as she quickly altered their course. Swiftly moving throughout the forest dodging tree roots and branches that acted as obstacles the pair soon came into a small clearing. Just about fitting the two into it Clarke came to a stop with Anya colliding into her back due to the abrupt halt. They had arrived. Quickly looking around to ensure that no one else was around Clarke knelt down to open the hatch allowing for Anya to carefully step down the ladder and become enveloped in darkness.

The first thing she noticed however was the stench. Rotten and damp was the first presumption but at a closer inspection she soon recognised the smell for what it was; Death. Anya had been around the stench her whole life. There was no mistaking that the current odour was a mixture of blood and decomposition. However it seemed as though Clarke was not expecting the place to reek so much as she began to cough as if toxic fumes had been released into the small bunker. Quickly reaching for the matches she knew lay on the shelf besides the ladder Clarke set to work on lighting the candles, but the task did little to distract her from the curious smell. Anya on the other hand had already guessed the problem and did not know what to presume as the newly lit area revealed the body of a comrades.

Quickly unsheathing her dagger she created as much space as possible between the two. ‘So this was your plan all along? Find somewhere secluded to kill me. As I can see if it obviously a practiced technique.’ She spat out remaining alert as she took in the sight before her.

Blood pooled around the body as he lay face down with his body still tide up limiting his movement. Although she could not identify the grounder she knew that she could no longer trust the sky girl. The alliance would not come to pass even if she had to give her life. She would not risk the life of her heda.  
  
‘Anya I swear, I didn’t know. This place has been empty since we came to earth. I promise I had nothing to do with this. I’ve been with you in the mountain this whole time.’ Clarke was quick to defend herself as she realised the general was back to a defensive position ready to fight.

‘You lie. You work with the mountain. I have only your word that you were a prisoner.’ She reasoned there could be no more risk taking. Anya had to deal with the threat in front of her.

‘Anya look at the body. Really look at him. He’s only been dead for at least 24 hours. I have spent those last hours with you fighting and trudging through the forest.’ Clarke whispered in a last attempt at salvation. She could not die. This alliance needed to happen.

Listening to the sky girl’s words Anya glanced at the body once more this time focusing on all the features. Kicking the body over onto his back the leader was finally able to glimpse at the warrior. ‘Natrona!’ she spat quickly recognising the man with one eye. He was no grounder. ‘He was not one of us. I am sorry Clarke of the sky people. You have done great justice in killing him.’ She thanked quietly not looking at Clarke. This warrior was a traitor to his clan. Slaughtering innocents and he deserved the death rewarded.

‘I had nothing to do with it! Wait. I’m pretty sure he’s grounder. How is he not one of you? What does Natrona mean?’ she questioned confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. Anya was thanking her for killing someone, admittedly she didn’t do it but if it aided negotiations of the alliance it couldn’t help.

‘It means he is a Traitor. He did not deserve to live. We must dispose of the body if we want to sleep. The dead are gone Clarke but the living are hungry. Settle down for the night we leave first thing for the Commander’s camp we are mere hours away from TonDC. Rest. I will dispose of the Natrona.’ Anya stated before quickly grabbing the body and dragging it up the ladder to leave it for the wild animals. This man deserved no peace his spirit will not be released from his body to find another.

Closing the hatch Anya returned to the bed that Clarke was now resting in ready to watch over the princess ensuring no harm came to her over night. However after noticing that the grounder general did not intend to sleep Clarke quickly convinced her otherwise stated no one else will attack there own leaders. They would be safe, even if found. Anya although unsure, quickly succumbed to the princess’s wishes, as sleep began to overcome her. After all they would both need strength for the next day ahead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! Thanks hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

Mere hours had passed since the two women had fallen to sleep. As the sun began to rise Anya awoke with purpose in her eyes. Quickly striding across the room she woke the blonde teenager from her slumber to continue on their journey. They still needed to travel a few miles before reaching the Commanders camp. Even then Clarke knew that the days tests would be far from over.

Their best chances of saving their people was to work together but both women knew that the road to such a future was not an easy route to take. Even if the grounders did accept an alliance Clarke had no true knowledge of who had survived the Ark fall. For all she knew there may only be one survivor that set the balloon to float. However she also knew that doubting herself would do her no favours in the eyes of the grounders. She must remain strong and firm in her beliefs if she is to get anywhere with this alliance. 

As both women stepped out of their temporary home Clarke was able to get yet another glimpse of the body from the previous evening. Taking in the close range gunshot wound in his head. Clarke was only able to assume this meant Finn had survived. He was the only other person who knew of the ‘art supply store’. However she could not believe that the boy who only ever wanted peace would kill someone. Although she also didn’t believe that the same boy would use her by lying and cheating. After all how could you think such a thing about the boy you have fallen for? People will do anything for those they love.

One thing was for certain though. Her people were out there.

‘We must move swiftly, sky girl.’ Anya pushed as they began their journey to the grounders village. ‘The Commander does not stay in TonDC long. She likes to move every few weeks to check on outlying villages.’

Once again trekking through the forest the two girls remained silent to ensure no unwanted predators would arise. Too much noise would only make their task of reaching the Commander that much more difficult. Right now time was of the essence and there was no telling how long it would take to even start the agreements of an alliance once meeting the Commander. One thing was for sure; it was going to be a long day.

Not only were the girls silent but it also seemed that the forest was unusually quiet also. It seems that someone or something had scared off the wildlife and this merely reminded both girls of their hunger, after days of little to no food. However with a few more minutes of walking Anya picked up the subtle sounds of footsteps in the surrounding bushes. They were being hunted. 

Quickly turning and surveying there surroundings whilst also catching Clarke's attention Anya almost wasn’t fast enough to notice the blur of a boy heading straight at her with a rifle in hand. As he took aim and fired Anya was only just able to avoid the bullet reaching any vital organs. The bullet flew through the air striking her bicep, with a clean shot through and through. She was quick to ensure Clarke had not been hit behind her. 

Once checking on the sky princess, who seemed to be in shock at the current circumstance. Anya’s focus returned to the boy sidestepping the first strike yet she was unable to avoid the backlash as he struck her side. Anya was hit with the butt of the rifle in her stomach. Though this did little to stop her from reaching her own knife, by her side, as she stood defensively between the boy and Clarke.

As the boy glanced towards her she could see the feral look in his eyes and the smell of desperation oozing off of him. This was the same boy she’d ordered her men to kill, before the attack on their Dropship and the mountain men’s arrival. He was obviously confused as to why the two leaders were walking through the forest together and just before she reached out for her own attack Clarke grabbed ahold of her arm. Suddenly shaken out of her shock to try and stop anyone else from dying.

‘Finn?!’ Clarke questioned taking in the boy ahead of her. She didn’t know whether to believe her own eyes or not. Yet before she understood what she was doing she had grasped ahold of the sky boy and was sobbing onto his shoulder. He was alive. She already thought it was a possibility due to the incident in the bunker but she couldn’t have been sure.

‘I found you.’ He stated as he pulled his rifle back up to the staring grounder general. Noticing the movement Clarke quickly stepped back to protect the general taking Anya’s hand as she stood in front watching Finn look on in confusion. 

The bushes began to rustle again and this time Murphy walked out with yet another rifle. ‘Finn I told you to wait- Clarke… You’re alive.’

‘Yes where did you two get the guns? Is there anyone else? Why are you this far from the Dropship?’ She questioned quickly. They could be the answer to her problems she thought as she tightens her grip on Anya’s hand to ensure she didn’t leave, completely forgetting the grounder was injured.

‘Bellamy and Octavia made it out with a few others and we came here looking for the rest of you. Why are you with her Clarke?’ Finn spat as he noticed she still hadn’t let go of the grounders hand. He’d put the rifle down but only to ensure he didn’t accidentally hit Clarke.

‘Bellamy made it out.’ Clarke could barely believe it. Her people were safe. Bellamy and Octavia were safe. There was still hope. She couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t alone. She’d decided to ignore Finns spiteful question for the moment and focused on getting her own information first. ‘Where is he? The rest of you?’

‘The Ark survived Clarke.’ This time it was Murphy that spoke up. ‘We ran into some trouble and Bellamy had to take the rest of us back to their base. Were not supposed to be out here. Your mother thought it was too dangerous.’

‘Wait- My mothers alive?’ Clarke questioned rapidly completely forgetting about the mountain as she quickly fell to her knees in relief. She couldn’t believe her luck. Everything finally seemed to be picking up after the hell she’d been through so far.

‘Clarke, she’s Chancellor now. Kane went out into the forest to talk about peace with the grounders. He put your mum in charge and hasn’t returned.’ Murphy continued as he kept an eye on the general that looked curious at this information. 

‘If this is true we must hurry. This Kane may make matters worse.’ Anya stated trying to hurry the sky girl along. However this simply seemed to anger Finn further.

‘Clarke?’ He asked exasperatedly. ‘What is she talking about? We came here for you and I’m not leaving without you. I need to take you back to your mother. Now.’ He argued holding his gun up at the grounder once more. 

‘No. What you need to do is get a message to my mother. Tell her that I’m forming an alliance with the grounders.’ She stated as she let go of Anya’s hand and pushed the rifle down away from the grounder. ‘My mother probably thinks I’m dead. You need to ensure that she doesn’t do anything stupid and start a war. Please Finn. I’ll be safe. Anya has already sworn to protect me.’

‘Right cause you can really trust a grounder can’t you? Clarke it’s obviously a trick. They have our people. Jasper and Monty. The grounders took them. She just wants you to go with her to have the same fate-‘ He quickly shouts in a panic, as the glint in his eyes came back. He looked lost.

‘Jasper and Monty they weren’t taken by the grounders. They’re in Mount Weather. The grounders have nothing to do with it. You don’t have to trust them. You just have to trust me.’ The blonde stated repeating the boy’s own words from that dreadful day on the bridge.‘The rest of the hundred. They aren’t safe. People survived in the mountain but they can’t go outside. They’re using the grounders blood to stay alive. Draining them of their blood and the only way we can save our people from the same treatment is through an alliance.’ 

They both stood staring for a long time until finally Murphy spoke up again. ‘I’ll make sure we tell her. Finn we need to go. It’s not far to the Ark. Maybe a two-hour walk. The grounders know where it is if you change you’re mind. Oh and Clarke, good luck. It looks like we’ll all need it.’ He stated before grabbing Finns shoulder and dragging him off away from the two girls. 

‘Lets go.’ Clarke stated after wrapping up Anya’s wounded arm with her ripped shirt. Although she couldn’t help but trace the intricate pattern of a tattoo the bullet had just missed. 

‘It signifies my leadership.’ Anya supplied even though no question was asked.

Clarke simply nodding before walking ahead of the general with a skip in her step now that she knew her people. Her mother. Bellamy. Finn. Had all survived. They would get through this. 

With the extra energy that Clarke now felt it didn’t take long for the two to make it to the village and Clarke was surprised to see it filled with children running around as Guards patrolled the huge gates.

‘Clarke follow my lead. Do not speak unless directly spoken to and try not to be so sky like. The Commander is our leader. She must be respected.’

‘I understand. Let’s just get this over with.’ Clarke responded. She just wanted her people back. Dropping her lone weapon of the small knife, from the drop ship, by the gate they both stepped forward to be met by swords and arrows pointing their way. 

‘Anya, why are they not letting us through?’ Clarke questioned as she looked at the trap she’d seemingly walked straight into.

‘I did state they see me as I traitor now Clarke. I have failed as a leader and in doing so must prove myself.’

‘I thought that was what I was here for. To smooth things over.’ Clarke answered frustrated. ‘This is ridiculous. We’ve tried doing it you’re way. Now its my turn.’ Clarke stated as she saw a rather angry grounder heading straight towards them surrounded by warriors as if guarding her obviously she was important. 

‘My name is Clarke Griffin and I wish to speak to your commander.’ She stated towards the grounder storming towards her. Watching her scowl towards Anya as if giving her a warning. 

She quickly ordered her men to take Anya away towards a rather large tent that Clarke presumed was the Commanders. Before the older women turned back focusing on Clarke. ‘Teik em we.’ She stated calmly as many warriors grabbed ahold of Clarke and dragged her down to a cellar opening the door before chucking her into the dark moist cell. Looking around all she could see was darkness that was until two figures both stepped out of the darkness. She was not expecting either of them to be here of all places and by the looks on their faces they were thinking the exact same thing. 

‘Clarke?’ They both stated at the same time.

‘Chancellor Jaha. Kane. What are the two of you doing down here? Have you already spoken to the Commander?’ Clarke spoke quietly.

‘No we haven’t seen the Commander yet. We’ve been down here for two days and nothing. No food or water. These people are savages Clarke. I was wrong to want peace.’ Kane stated angrily. 

‘No, we need this alliance. I will not let our people down. They are trapped in Mount Weather so are many of the grounders. We can and must work together in order to save them. I just need to speak to their Commander!’ Clarke finished shouting at the closed cell door. Yet she was very surprised as the door opened soon after. She certainly didn’t expect shouting to actually work. 

A large burly man strapped in armour and dragging a rather large red satin cloak over his shoulder entered the room. She could only presume he was their Commander. Yet something felt wrong. Warriors also entered the room with a young girl, around Clarke’s age, who shuffled in with what seemed to be a heavy bucket and sat down in the cell watching quietly. It wasn’t until the warriors moved forward and started to beat the already injured Jaha that Kane finally spoke up. ‘Stop! We came in Peace! We came in peace. Please.’ He pleaded as they finally stopped beating his leader and pulled him up to stand. 

‘You speak of peace yet you burned three hundred of our warriors in a ring of fire.’ He stated staring straight at Clarke in accusation.

‘Well you shouldn’t have sent them there to kill us.’ She growled. She couldn’t believe this man. The cheek. She tried. She really did she told herself but she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

‘Blood must have blood.’ The man stated unfazed by her anger. ‘One of you will die. Here Today. By the others hand. I will hear the terms of your surrender from the ones who live.’ He slowly dropped the knife in front of the two leaders before turning to the young girl in the corner. ‘Ge osir pas em odon.’ After that he quickly turned to leave, shutting the cell door behind him.

As soon as they realised they were alone the two male leaders of the group began to argue between right and wrong. ‘They want us to turn on each other’ Jaha stated trying to ensure nothing got out of hand. The tension in the room was off the chain. Impossible to not feel as it seemed to suffocate the prisoners.

Clarke soon became bored of the argument and began to focus on the fourth party in the room. She was obviously trying to remain unseen by the others. However Clarke could also sense that she was listening to everything they were arguing about. A well played act, but why send in a girl to watch over the fight? She suddenly got that uneasy feeling once more.

Something about the way Anya spoke of the Commander. Everything she knew about the leader through Anya didn’t make any sense. Anya was the Commanders mentor and surely therefore older. Not to mention that Clarke always presumed from the way Anya spoke of the leader, she would be female. None of this information made any sense. Obviously the previous male grounder was pretending to be the Commander but why? Who was the real Commander and why was she hiding? None of this information made sense to Clarke but she would solve the puzzle. 

‘What’s your name?’ She questioned quietly as she shuffled slowly towards the young woman. ‘I’m Clarke, that’s Thelonious and Marcus.’

‘Lexa.’ The women whispered as if hesitant to give the answer. This girl was definitely part of the puzzle. It was just a matter of figuring out where she fit in the larger picture. 

‘Your Commander spoke of your warriors burning? I was there.’ Clarke stated watching the girl’s reaction. Which evidently turned out to be quite fruitful. With the regal stare she held straight at Clarke it was hard to see any real reaction apart from the constriction of her eyes. She was obviously trying to hold in her rage. 

‘Three hundred of our warriors were murdered. Burned in a matter of seconds.’ She stated continuing to hold in her rage.

‘I pulled the lever. Its my fault not theirs.’ Clarke stated getting annoyed as she pointed at the two leaders, who were still arguing over a solution. If anyone deserved to be punished it was Clarke. The guilt could be seen eating her from the inside out.

‘It doesn’t matter. One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way.’ Lexa stated remaining calm yet holding a sense of dominance. 

‘And if we refuse?’ Clarke questioned.

‘Then the Commander will use it to slit all of your throats.’

‘This has gone on long enough.’ Kane let out. ‘There has to be some other way to resolve this. Something that we haven’t thought of yet.’ He questioned.

‘There isn’t’ Lexa stated. She was not budging and Clarke suddenly realised why the girl was so uptight. It had been staring her right in the face the whole time. The missing puzzle piece. 

The tattoo on the women’s arm similar to that she had seen on Anya’s during their travels. It was obviously significant as she stared at the intricate patterns and swirls that encompassed the bicep. Grounders tattoos always had a meaning and surely a mere peasant wouldn’t have obtained such detail in her own tattoo, unless she was important herself. She certainly held herself up with a sense of importance surrounding her like a thick fog.

It seemed that Clarke had been staring into space for quite some time as when she returned to her surroundings Kane was bleeding on the floor with Jaha patching him up as Lexa watched in what seemed to be confusion.

Slowly standing and heading towards the centre of the cell Clarke bent over to pick up the knife Kane had previously dropped. 

If she was going to act it needed to be now. Quickly turning Clarke was able to grab Lexa and hold her as the knife slowly stopped at her throat. Holding her in place Clarke leaned in close to the girls ear whispering. ‘Sorry Commander but I choose to live. We need to talk privately, please.’ 

Seconds later the cell doors burst open as the bulky man claiming to be the Commander burst into the room in a panic, merely confirming Clarke’s suspicion.  
Maybe things would work out after all. She simply needed to explain the situation involving the mountain. She would not fail her people no matter what it takes. 

Although before she could really take in Lexa’s words, Clarke no longer held control of her future as she lay on the floor with Lexa straddling her hips. The knife previously held in Clarke’s hand now placed firmly against her own throat. It was over the moment guards moved forward, at Lexa’s foreign words, to grab Clarke. Simply leaving Lexa and her two leaders in the cell with no knowledge of her own fate.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Finn couldn’t get back to camp quick enough. He needed to warn the others. It was obvious that the grounder’s leader was holding Clarke hostage. The message was vague at first but after much thought it all became clear. Clarke wouldn’t travel willingly into a grounder camp without weapons. That would be suicide.

The Chancellor must be warned before something happened to Clarke. They knew where the grounders were based. They had the map. All they needed now was the manpower. The Ark currently held enough of the guard to take down a small village and the Chancellor would do anything to save her daughter.

Staggering out of the tree line Finn ran up to the gate arms up in the air screaming for the Chancellor. By this point he’d completely forgotten about the other boy following behind. Murphy unlike Finn understood that Clarke was doing her best to secure her peoples future and wanted to ensure that Finn didn’t overreact. Although with Finn currently catching everyone’s attention Murphy was left with few options but to watch with dismay.

The shouts of the guard could be heard as the gates slowly opened to allow the two teens into the campsite. Seconds passed before the Chancellor and Bellamy Blake ran forward to avoid any more commotion. Finn’s screams had attracted a crowd of people, all curious about the outside world.

‘Clarke is in danger!’ Finn shouted as he finally caught sight of Abby. ‘We need to rescue her! The grounders have her hostage! We saw her. She gave us a message.’ Finn hurried as he tried to catch his breath through the panic.

‘Get him inside quick!’ Abby ordered as she tried to diffuse the situation. With Kane off on his own suicide mission no longer with his guards the people of the Ark were panicking. Ordering the gathering crowd to return to their work she swiftly turn back around and returned to the council room.

Finn was pacing in front of the doors biting his fingernails as he thought of ways to attack the grounders camp. Bellamy stood observing his fellow delinquent with worry. Whilst Murphy stood glaring at the nervous boy with frustration in his eyes. Abby didn’t know what was going on but from the sounds of it Clarke was alive. At least she was for now.

‘Tell me everything. Now.’ She stated facing Finn with worry.

……….

Meanwhile Clarke certainly wasn’t expecting to be left alone in a large tent filled with plush cushions and large animal skins covering a four-poster bed. It was obviously preferred to the previous cell but Clarke did not understand how her actions towards the girl, she had since confirmed to be the Commander, rewarded her with this.

With nothing else to do but wait Clarke decided that she could use some time to think of the future. An alliance needed to be made. However now that she had finally met the grounders leader she had no idea of what her people may bring to the table. How can she ask for peace when she has nothing to offer in return?

Her people had advanced technology and medicine that would help the grounders defeat the mountain men, but was that enough for solid grounds of a treaty?

………..

Pacing around in her own tent, Anya was becoming restless as she awaited her own fate. Her people were being slaughtered like cattle and thrown away to the reapers to finish off, yet she was of no use to them as she was considered a traitor. She was incompetent, useless to her own people and she did not doubt coming to the end of her fight.

Her morbid thoughts were soon interrupted as her former second swiftly entered the tent as she ordered her guards and anyone else following to remain outside. Anya quickly bowed in respect to her leader praying that she would be granted a second chance. Weakness was not permitted amongst the grounders. Yet Anya hoped escaping from the mountain supplied Lexa with enough proof that she was not weak. She brought the Skai Prisa here.

‘Anya, I am glad that you are alive.’ Lexa stated with a blank mask set. She must not show weakness. ‘I am here to speak with you of the sky girl. Who is she?’

‘The Skai Prisa.’ Anya started as she carefully considered her next words. ‘She rescued me from the mountain Heda. She wishes for an alliance.’

‘Yet the sky people sent two other males in her place as leader. You say she rescued you from the mountain. How?’

‘She stated her people were also prisoners and released me from my cage. Ripa ambushed us in the tunnels when the Maunon caught her. I owed a debt. I helped her escape their weapons. She is a worthy ally Heda. She fought to escape like a true warrior. She lacks real skill, yet she killed 300 of our warriors with the flick of her wrist.’ Anya informed as her leader listened to all the information provided before considering her next question.

‘You believe a treaty is the wisest course of action?’ She questioned knowing Anya to be most qualified in this situation to make a decision. She knew the Skai Prisa and had fought against her.

Anya considered her answer carefully as she took in all the information she had accumulated of the blonde she had become fond of in the past 48 hours. Clarke was willing to do anything to save her people. She was willing to wipe out anyone in her way. Yet would an alliance hold once the mountain had fallen? What would prevent the blonde from turning on Trikru once the mountain was gone?

‘Not a treaty Commander. A Union. This will allow for the strongest alliance between us beyond the mountains defeat. A union cannot be broken. Clarke will do anything to save her people.’

‘Anya if Clarke truly is Skai Prisa you understand that only an equal may propose such a union? I would have to propose. Our people will not take this lightly. Indra and Gustus especially.’ Lexa stated as she considered going through with the proposal.

‘Lexa the people do as you say. They do not question your orders unless they wish for death. As for Indra and Gustus, their faces alone would make me feel its worthwhile.’ Anya joked as she tried to release the tension finally looking into her former seconds eyes before softening her eyes as she continued to speak. ‘It has been over two summers since Costia, Lexa. You deserve another.’

‘Love is weakness Anya. You know this.’ Lexa fumed at Anya’s insinuation. She would not disrespect her former lovers memory. Would not taint her love with another woman. She could not love another. Love is weakness.

‘I’m sorry Commander. I did not mean to overstep my place. Please forgive me.’

‘You are forgiven. I will take your advice into consideration. For now I must visit this Clarke of the sky people. She is wise for her years, I will admit. Gustus’s disguise did not fool her. Yet she is also foolish, making rash decisions by holding a knife to my throat, making demands to speak to me on matters of an alliance.’ Lexa stated towards her former mentor seeing her lips quirk in the corners before swiftly turning and leaving the tent.

Lexa swiftly began the short walk towards her own tent in search of the blonde princess. She would certainly be an asset to Lexa’s council if a union did take place. Yet could Clarke’s impatience cause problems? Only time could tell. She thought as she pulled the veil, separating her from the inside of the tent, away.

The sight before Lexa was certainly not a chore to look at. Lexa had to remind herself to breathe regularly as she truly took in the sky girl’s appearance. Her wavy blonde hair glowed with the light that streamed in through the tent walls as it was tied together at the back away from her face. The blonde certainly was beautiful and her determined look to save her people merely accentuated her beauty.

Coughing lightly as not to scare the girl but still ensure the awareness of her arrival, Lexa stepped forward to speak. ‘Clarke of the sky people, you wished to speak to me?’

‘I assume by the new accessories I was correct in assuming you were the Commander?’ She questioned as Lexa merely nodded in answer. ‘Then I must apologise for my previous actions but I have important information on the mountain men. Anya will also be imperative in the coming discussion. I hope she is being treated well?’ Clarke continued as she worried for the woman she had become fond of in their short journey.

Lexa however was shocked by Clarke’s concern for her previous mentor and couldn’t help but narrow her eyes in suspicion. ‘Anya is none of your concern. If you wish to discuss the mountain I suggest you explain yourself. Otherwise I have no choice but to destroy you and you’re people.’

‘I will not explain myself to anyone until I am sure of Anya’s safety. It is not her fault I destroyed 300 of your warriors. You ordered her to attack. Therefore if anyone is a failure Commander it is you. You forced Anya to back me into a corner. You sent her to kill us. Threaten my people again and you will be making the same mistake twice. Now where is Anya?’ Clarke couldn’t help but walk forwards towards the Commander pointing at her to accentuate her accusation. She must show her strength before suggesting an alliance. The Commander would not allow an alliance with those she considers weak.

‘Anya is safe. I would not allow harm to come to my mentor unless deserved. She escaped the mountain that no other has been able to accomplish. She has proved herself once more in that task alone. Now answer my question. Why do you care about my mentors safety?’ Lexa tried to remain passive however she couldn’t seem to control her emotions as she continued to take in Clarke’s own passion.

Clarke used her heart ahead of her head. A task Lexa had struggled with and fought on a regular basis after Costia’s death, two summers ago. Yet Clarke’s ability to put her people first without losing herself allowed Lexa to consider Anya’s words to give the blonde a chance.

‘I owe a debt. She saved me from the mountain men.’ Clarke answered abruptly. However this simply increased Lexa’s confusion.

‘Clarke I assure you no debt is owed to Anya. She stated that it was in fact she that owed you a debt. Hence why she saved you in the tunnels.’ Lexa assured the girl ensuring she understood.

‘Anyway Commander I wish to speak of an alliance. Obviously you’ve spoken to Anya so I’m assuming you understand the situation with the mountain. I wish to speak on an alliance between your people and my own.’ Clarke stated bringing the topic back towards negotiations.

‘You are correct in your assumption.’ Lexa replied as she took a breath to think over her next question. ‘Clarke I would like to offer you the opportunity to accept a union. You do not have to feel obliged but-‘

Before the Commander could even complete her sentence Clarke had interrupted with a loud ‘Yes’.

‘I do not believe you fully understand Skai Prisa.’ Lexa tried to explain as shock began to seep through her body at Clarke easy acceptance.

‘No, Commander. You do not understand. Understand how far I will go to save my people. Whatever the cost.’ Clarke argued back.

‘Well then Clarke of the Sky people.’ Lexa began as she quickly unsheathed her dagger and grabbing hold of the other woman’s wrist. Silently watching Clarke take a step back as she knelt down on one knee Lexa continued. ‘Will you do me the honour of accepting my proposal of a union as Heda kom Trikru?’

‘Oh. That kind of union.’ Clarke stated in complete shock staring back at the Commander that was currently knelt on one knee, with her dagger held out as an offering, while holding Clarke in place.

Clarke soon realised that this was not the response the commander expected after her previous statement and began to stutter out. ‘For the sake of my people I will accept your proposal Commander.’ Clarke began as she watched Lexa’s eyes shine with relief. ‘But only on the condition that we are equals. If this proposal is what I assume it is, I will not be lowered to your subordinate.’ Clarke enforced staring down Lexa. She may not have any choice in the matter to save her people but Lexa certainly wasn’t dreadful.

‘Of course we are equals. A union may only occur with those of the same rank. You as Skai Prisa are only equal to myself amongst my people. You are subordinate to no one. I do believe that if I were to even try changing this I would not be pleased with the outcome. You are a strong woman Clarke. I would be proud to call you my wife. Our People will be joined as one with the union and the mountain will fall.’

‘Well then I should return to my own Camp to ensure preparations for such a union may take place. I believe with such an agreement you will let my people out of the cell?’ Clarke questioned as she stared down the grounders leader.

‘One has already been released as a message to the rest of your people. The other may leave with you. My men will escort yo-‘ Lexa began before being interrupted a second time in ten minutes. This time by shouts outside the tent.

‘Heda! Heda! Skai Kru laik hir!’

Rushing out of the tent and towards the front gates with Clarke following closely Lexa soon understood what the commotion was about. Filling the entrance to the village stood at least one hundred sky warriors. All lead by the man from the cell and a woman who seemed to have similar features to Clarke. ‘Clarke what are your people doing here? Do you wish for war?’ Lexa spat towards the confused blonde.

‘I had no idea. I will talk to them. I accepted your union but they do not know this. It’s my mother. She can be controlling, she does not know that I am here of my own volition. Five minutes Lexa that is all I ask.’ Clarke pleaded as she realised Finn obviously hadn’t delivered her message.

Lexa nodded silently without looking to Clarke as she ordered her men to open the gate just enough for her companion to slip out to her people.

Clarke quickly sprinted forward towards her mother who gladly wrapped her arms around the furious blonde. ‘What are you doing here mother?’ She fumed in frustration.

‘Clarke we came to rescue you.’


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

‘I don’t need rescuing mother! I am creating an alliance that you may have just ruined!’ Clarke fumed. She couldn’t believe her mothers audacity in this moment.  
   
‘Clarke there’s no reason for an alliance with these savages! Now that you’re safe with us we can go back to camp and stay safe together. I can protect you.’ Abby argued back.   
   
‘No mom, You’re wrong. We need the grounders! Our people are stuck inside Mount Weather waiting to be slaughtered! The people in the mountain are using the grounders blood to filter radiation. They’ll do the same to us once they get the chance! Our only hope of surviving and saving the 47 is through an alliance with the Trikru.’ Clarke stated pointed back towards Lexa who seemed to take this as an invitation from her betrothed to step forward.  
   
‘You cannot seriously be thinking about working with them. Don’t be so dramatic. Finn already told us about your message but even he thinks you’ve been brainwashed by these filthy savages!’ Abby spoke loud enough for the Commander to hear. Who now stood mere meters away from her blonde fiancé.  
   
As the Commander lunged forward ready to strike the older woman for her disrespect Clarke was barely quick enough to stop her.  Swiftly moving between the two now scowling women Clarke held both her palms out. Calming Lexa down first was Clarke’s main priority. The Commander could kill her mother with a mere flick of her wrist.  
   
‘Lexa she doesn’t mean it. She’s just worried about my safety. She doesn’t understand the Mountains threats.’ She pleaded as she took hold of the Commanders hand trying to get through her recent partners rough exterior.   
   
After many seconds Lexa soon nodded calming her breathing she relaxed at Clarke’s touch and stood beside her. However she refused to let go of the blonde’s hand. The Commander was staking her claim. The sky girl was hers now. The union had been accepted and only an act of treason may stop the ceremony.  
   
‘Mother I don’t appreciate the way that you are talking about the Trikru. You will ruin this alliance unless you keep your mouth shut!’ Clarke scolded as she swiftly turned back to her mother.  
   
‘Clarke I am the Chancellor now and as such you must do as I say.’ Abby argued but Lexa was not happy to hear this women try and take her betrothed’s leadership away. The Trikru would not accept an alliance with this older woman at the helm. Although Abby was completely oblivious to Lexa’s ever increasing fury as she continued. ‘You know what an act of defiance against the Chancellor costs Clarke. Come back to camp with us now.’  
   
‘Clarke is going no where.’ Lexa growled lowly only allowing those in close vicinity to hear. Swiftly pulling Clarke towards her front Lexa held her tightly in a protective manner. This action leaving no misunderstanding towards Abby that Clarke was hers now. ‘You will be wise to send your guards away. Unless you wish for me to strike you down where you stand.’ Lexa threatened quietly.  
   
Clarke didn’t really know what to do anymore. She was now stuck with her back tightly pressed up against the Commanders front, with no chance of movement without discomfort. Yet she also didn’t know if she wanted to move. It had been so long since someone physically tried to protect her. Clarke didn’t choose to become a leader. Ironically, her own mother who now seemed threatened by the new found leadership, forced it upon her in the first place. All Clarke wanted was to save her people. Although in this moment it seemed that her mother was the one who needed saving. 

Softly grabbing the Commanders arm Clarke was able to allow some space between the two squabbling leaders, but remained surrounded by Lexa’s arms, not yet ready to give up the feeling of safety.   
   
‘Perhaps we could talk somewhere private. I have much to explain to my mother.’ Clarke questioned patiently as she suddenly noticed her mothers confused expression as her eyes roamed over the two teenagers.  
   
‘That may be wise Prisa. We may talk in my shelter, although I will not allow guards. They must leave back towards their own camp.’ Lexa stated watching carefully as Abby stepped forward signalling to her men showing that she accepts the terms.  
   
‘I will also send a guard to bring the one called Kane to join our talk.’ Lexa stated as she began to pull Clarke back towards where they came as she ordered the nearest guard to get on with collecting the prisoner.  
   
Minutes later all four leaders were stood awkwardly in the Commanders tent. Lexa had yet to let go of Clarke’s hand, a particular action that Abby hadn’t missed and was curious as to know the meaning. Clarke definitely wasn’t interested in women as many spoke of her relationship, with the boy named Finn, before the Ark descended. Clarke was obviously under duress and Abby was determined to put a stop to it.  
   
‘Commander I would appreciate it if you would let go of my daughter. She does not need you to hold her hand as one would a child. It is not appropriate at such times.’ Abby scolded as she glared at the offending hand.  
   
The Commander merely scowled back as she once again pulled Clarke tight against her chest. Allowing the blonde to make herself comfortable this time round. Slowly leaning down towards Clarke’s ear she began to whisper. ‘I believe now to be a good time for that discussion ai prisa.’  
   
Lexa knew what such an action would do to her partners mother and revelled in the fact that her reaction was as expected. Abby could barely contain her rage as she watched the Commander molest her daughter. Clarke however was content to rest in the Commanders arms. She still didn’t understand why but with the Commander Clarke felt safe. Even though she had known the Commander for as little as a few hours. 

Nodding in response to Lexa’s statement Clarke began to explain the past 48 hours with an input from Kane to help calm her mother as they spoke of the grounders cell.  
   
‘I’ve accepted a proposal mother. An alliance has been agreed.’ Clarke finished as she stared at both her mother and Kane as they looked at the teenager with shock across their faces.   
   
Finally getting over the realisation that her daughter had saved their people. Abby realised that alliances meant compromise. ‘As great as this all sounds what’s the catch?’  
   
‘Like I said. I accepted the Commanders proposal.’ Clarke stated as she leaned into the Commander further. Partially out of spite towards her mother. Clarke understood that as realisation hits her mother, she would not be pleased. Yet this knowledge simply encouraged the blonde to continue with the ceremony.  
   
‘A ceremony will be held here, in TonDC, tomorrow. You are welcome to join. All Skaikru are welcome.’ Lexa stated with a tone that didn’t allow for any resistance from the sky people. ‘Once the union is complete our people become one. We shall take the Mountain and rescue our people. The union cannot be delayed now that a proposal has been accepted. Only acts of treason may disturb such sacred ceremonies. Clarke will become ai Kwin to all, leading beside myself.’  
   
Once again shaking herself out of shock Abby began to rage once again. ‘Clarke you cannot be serious? I thought you were in love with that boy Finn?’  
   
‘Any sexual relations outside of a union are shamed and as such are punishable to the standards of their people. Love is weakness. This Finn dare touch my betrothed at the sake of his own hands. Tomorrow Clarke will become mine as I shall be hers.’ Lexa growled as she once again became territorial in front of Abby.  
   
‘You don’t need to threaten everyone I talk too.’ Clarke whispered as she glanced towards her betrothed before turning swiftly back around.  
   
‘This is absurd. Kane please explain to my daughter how stupid she is acting.’ Abby continued, unable to bare the thought of losing her daughter for a third time in one year. ‘Clarke, please don’t do this. I can’t lose you. Not again please.’  
   
Meanwhile Kane stood silently taking in everyone in the room. Clarke seemed unnerved with the situation as she stood in the Commanders arms whilst Abby looked ready to breakdown. ‘Abby, I’m sorry but the choice is Clarke’s and if she thinks she is up to the union that is her decision. She isn’t a child anymore.’  
   
‘Finn and I are over. He’s Ravens. At least he was.’ Clarke stated as she suddenly became aware of the dire news she heard at the mountain.   
   
Through everything that had occurred in the past two days Clarke hadn’t had time to process her friends death. Tightening up Clarke couldn’t help but shake as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. The Commanders surrounding arms suddenly constricting Clarke felt the need to run. With her breathing becoming erratic and her eyes starting to see dark patches she couldn’t seem to concentrate on her betroths words. Seconds later she was out like a light.  
   
‘Prisa is everything alright?’ The Commander questioned as she noticed the blondes rapid change in breathing and posture. Then the sudden change as if she had no strength left in her body, the blonde collapsed straight into her arms.   
   
‘Guards! Someone get me a Fisa!’ The Commander ordered quickly as Abby scrambled forward to look at her daughter.  
   
‘I’m a Doctor. Let me look at my daughter.’ Abby commanded as she stared down the other woman in a panic. The Commander in her own worried state simply stared before coming to the conclusion of trusting her soon to be mother-in-law. Placing her betrothed carefully on the nearest table.  
   
After a quick check over Abby was overwhelmed with anger. ‘Why has no one checked over her injuries? I need to treat her wounds. She’s lost a lot of blood and none of you have treated her! This Commander is why I don’t trust you. Now please get out while I treat my daughters wounds.’ Abby fumed as she began to take off her daughter’s top to get a proper look at her injuries. However as the Commander remained in place Abby turned to shout yet again until she saw the worry on the Commanders face. Confused by this Abby simply turned back to her daughter and continued to check over the injuries.  
   
With a lack of sleep and the blood loss added to Clarke’s worry of Raven, the blonde simply couldn’t hold onto consciousness.  
   
Abby was able to clean and stitch up most of the open wounds ensuring they would heal. Although a particular wound down her forearm seemed to have been reopened many times and needed more care. The wound had once again been reopened yet Clarke did not complain throughout their whole discussion. Although with her shirtsleeve saturated in blood, it was obvious it had been open for a few hours minimum. Luckily it was not infected though. It took Abby a few hours to complete her work but by the time she had finished and covered her daughter back up Clarke was beginning to stir awake again.  
   
It seemed that the Commander had remained stood by her betrothed throughout the whole ordeal as she silently contemplated how reckless she had been. Feeling she should have noticed sooner. The Commander only stood by watching as Clarke awoke and spoke softly to her mother.   
   
‘Raven? Mom, what happened to her?’ Clarke questioned as she awoke, confused as she lay topless on top of a table.   
   
‘She’s fine honey. We found her at the Dropship, theirs permanent damage to her left leg but she’s alive. Now lets focus on you.’ Abby whispered as she clutched her daughter’s hand. ‘You can still come back with us.’ Abby tried one last time, hoping her daughter would be too confused to disagree.   
   
‘I can’t. I need to do this. Where is the Commander?’ Clarke questioned as she now looked at the empty tent. It seemed as though the Commander had slipped away before the blonde could notice.  
   
‘Clarke you should come with us. She obviously doesn’t care for you and she never will. You’ve obviously been brainwashed and I can’t just sit by and watch you throw away you’re life.’ Abby continued realising the Commander was no longer around to threaten her life. This was the perfect chance to get Clarke out of there.   
   
‘This would never have even mattered if you hadn’t sent the 100 down here in the first place!’ Clarke fumed. ‘It’s you’re fault I’m in this mess. You killed Dad and let me believe it was my fault for trusting Wells. You threw my life away mother. For once I’m taking back control. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a wedding to prepare for.’ Clarke continued as she covered herself up and left the tent in search of the Commander.  
   
Opening the tent Clarke noticed that most of the sunlight was disappearing and the urge to find her betrothed increased. As she set off she also noticed that one of the warriors began following her everywhere. ‘Why are you following me?’ She questioned impatiently.  
   
‘Orders of Heda. You are to be protected at all costs.’ He stated as he stood close behind her.  
   
‘Where is the Commander? I wish to speak with her.’  
   
‘Heda went to speak with her generals mere minutes before you left. She will be in the war tent not to be disturbed.’ He stated once more in a dull tone hoping to deter the sky princess.  
   
‘Well I wish to see her. Show me where the tent is before I search each one myself.’ Clarke demanded. If Lexa was speaking to her generals does this mean that the alliance is off.  
   
Unsure how to proceed the grounder warrior merely stood in shock. Either way the leader would find her way to the Commander and it would be in his best interest to have her arrive safely. Which is unlikely to happen if she intrudes in many people’s homes. ‘Right this way prisa.’   
   
‘What does prisa mean exactly?’ Clarke questioned as she remembered the word from the Commander.  
                                                                                              
‘Princess’ The grounder replied as they came to a halt outside a seemingly large tent. However it was not as large as the Commanders own quarters. ‘Heda is in here.’ He continued, oblivious to how Clarke fumed at the nickname, as he nodded to the guards in greeting.  
   
‘Thank you… sorry I never caught your name?’  
   
‘I am Penn.’ He stated before letting her continue through towards her betrothed.  
   
Inside the tent there was much noise, as the grounders all seemed to be arguing all unaware of the new comer. That is all except the Commander. Instantly noticing her betrothed Lexa stood up from her place and walked to greet the blonde. ‘Ai prisa, I’m sorry I could not stay. Are you alright?’ Lexa questioned nervously, she hoped Clarke would not hold a grudge on her lack of treatment.   
   
‘Don’t call me that.’ Clarke fumed as she remembered how life on the Ark was. With others mocking her, calling her a princess because her parents were on the council.  
   
‘I am sorry Clarke of the sky people. I will admit that your blackout was indeed my own fault due to carelessness. I should have had a fisa check your wounds.’ Lexa replied as she misunderstood Clarke’s anger.  
   
Clarke understood that she had confused her betrothed and tried to fix it. ‘No, I’m not bothered by the blackout. I just don’t want you calling me that.’ She tried.  
   
‘I see but is that not the name your people have given you? Anya assured me you were known amongst your people as the Skai Prisa.’ Lexa tried to understand.  
   
‘They simply wished to mock my family’s status and our quality of life. I don’t wish to be reminded of such things.’ Clarke explained quickly as she noticed the room began to quiet.  
   
‘Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke. I can assure you I meant no offence, merely as an appreciation of your beauty and status.’ Lexa charmed as she took hold of Clarke's hand. ‘Besides tomorrow you will be known no longer as ai prisa but ai kwin.’  
   
‘Well in that case I suppose one more night as a princess wont hurt.’ Clarke smirked as she realised the name sounded almost southing coming from Lexa.

 Lexa swiftly turned nodding to the eavesdropping generals sending them on their way as she returned all her attention back to the beautiful blonde in front of her.   
‘We are to be joined as one tomorrow Clarke. We must rest. Come I shall take you to my quarters. I will sleep elsewhere for the night ai Prisa.’


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

  
It was still relatively early as Clarke began to awake between the most comfortable furs she has ever had the pleasure of sleeping on. She couldn’t help but think about the night before as the Commander walked her back to her tent. Everything seemed to be on track. Soon her people would be rescued from the mountain. Her agreement with the Commander will enforce peace between the two people after those from the Mountain are rescued. Her actions today will help her people in the long run. They couldn’t survive on their own throughout the oncoming winter. At least that’s what Clarke tried to convince herself. She was obviously confused by the current situation but there was also excitement and curiosity.

Clarke was soon brought out of her thoughts as she began to hear a scuffle outside of her tent. Wondering what exactly could be occurring before the sun had fully risen Clarke strode towards the tent entrance. However she soon figured out what the commotion was as she heard her name being repeatedly screamed. Rapidly increasing her steps Clarke reached the entrance to see Finn being manhandled by Penn her guard from the night before.

‘It’s all right Penn, he can come in.’ Clarke allowed before Finn awoke the rest of the village. However the grounder seemed hesitant as he looked at the feral look across Finn’s face. ‘He wont hurt me.’ She stated as she turned back towards Lexa’s tent knowing the upcoming conversation would not be pretty. Looking for somewhere to sit Clarke could only see the Commanders throne so she swiftly sat as she heard Finn stomp through the entrance.

‘Tell me it’s not true Clarke? Tell me you’re not actually going to marry one of these monsters?’ He questioned without even waiting a beat.

‘Finn, I’m doing this to protect our people I thought you of all people would understand. We need this alliance and right now this is my only option.’ Clarke stated as she watched Finn pace up and down.

‘Come with me. We can leave this place. I can protect you. You don’t need to do this.’ Finn pleaded as he grabbed hold of Clarke’s hand focusing his gaze only on her.

‘What about everyone else? Monty and Jasper are still in Mount Weather. If I leave with you now what’ll happen to them?’ Clarke demanded as she swiftly pulled away from the teenage boy in front of her.

‘Let someone else save them Clarke. I don’t care as long as you are safe. We can have a life together, just me and you.’ He begged once more. ‘I need you Clarke.’  
Swiftly remembering his gift he held out his left wrist swiping the object off and placed it softly in Clarke waiting palm.

‘Where did you get this?’ Clarke questioned as tears slowly fell down her face.

‘A grounder. He told me they had you hostage, that you would soon outlive your usefulness. Now I see he wasn’t lying. Let me rescue you.’

Clarke had seen a new side of the boy that morning and she couldn’t even compare him to the boy who previously only cared about peace. That boy seemed to be one big lie. First Raven, then the dead grounder and now she could see the real Finn. Sure he may of cared once but now all Clarke could see was a hollow shell.

‘You were the one who killed him?’ Clarke asked in shock. She had known it was a possibility but she never truly believed it. She held on to the hope and memory of the young spacewalker she once knew.

Finn turned for a split second in shame before he sprung back into action as he grabbed hold of Clarke once again. ‘Please Clarke, we need to leave now. I told you before that I should have fought for you. This is me doing that now. I’m in love with you Clarke. Let me prove to you how much.’

‘You broke my heart Finn and now you’re willing to break Ravens. I’m staying. I am going to marry the Commander and I am going to save everyone in the Mountain.’ Clarke was trying desperately to hold in the tears now as she began to think of the boy she once thought she loved. He was gone now.

More scuffling was heard outside as the tent flaps burst open to the sight of a very angry Commander. ‘You dare come into my home and try to steal what is mine boy?’ Lexa spat towards Finn as she gripped her sword by her side.

Clarke could almost see the steam coming out of her fiancés ears as she stormed over to the two Arkers. Swiftly standing between the two and continuing to glare at Finn the Commander waited for him to explain his presence.

‘Clarke isn’t a possession. She doesn’t belong to anyone.’ Finn countered as he took a hesitant step towards the seething leader. ‘You’ve obviously threatened her. Clarke would never agree to spend her life with someone like you.’ Finn argued only angering the leader further.

Clarke couldn’t stand by and let Finn and his ignorance get him killed. It is true that Clarke wouldn’t have thought to marry someone mere hours after meeting them but it was the only way to ensure peace.

Thinking quickly Clarke grabbed hold of the Commanders hand and began to rub her thumb over her knuckles attracting the Commanders focus. ‘Finn doesn’t understand. I’m not going anywhere. I agreed to this alliance and I won’t be backing out anytime soon. You don’t need to worry about Finn I may not love you but I certainly love my people just as I can see you do too.’ Clarke whispered finally getting through the Commanders hard exterior.

‘Finn I suggest you leave. I’ll see you later at the ceremony.’ Clarke stated without looking away from Lexa.

Hearing the boy leave Lexa soon relaxed around the sky princess and saw that she was now looking at a new accessory on her wrist. Knowing that it could have only come from the young boy Lexa began to seethe with rage. Glaring at the accessory Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about how Clarke would always love another as her mother stated before. This new accessory merely threw that fact into Lexa’s face and she couldn’t help but growl. Lexa has always been possessive of what was hers as was expected of the Commander. However Lexa had a feeling that Clarke would not take kindly to being coddled and protected.

Clarke quickly picked up on the Commanders frustration and soon noticed it was to do with her fathers watch as her betrothed would not stop her glaring. Hoping to diffuse the situation slightly the princess decided to open up.

‘It’s my fathers.’ She stated calmly as she held out her wrist showing off the watch.   
Although Clarke was holding back her rushing emotions like a dam holding back water, Clarke picked up instantly on the Commanders change in attitude.

‘I did not know that you’re father had visited. He must be very proud of you and your many sacrifices for your people, I’m sure.’ Lexa replied hoping to relieve the tension she had built up for no reason. Although her statement seemed to stress the blonde further as her body straightened in shock.

Clarke couldn’t seem to speak as she heard the Commander speak of her father. Being down on earth Clarke hadn't had time to think of her father lately but being told by an almost stranger that he would be proud knocked the words out of her mouth. She missed him greatly and still held a lot of anger towards her mother and Jaha.

Clarke knew that she needed to explain the Commanders misunderstanding before he was brought up again.

‘No. Umm… You’ve misunderstood. My father. Well. Umm… I’m sorry its just, well, my father was floated.’ Clarke didn't know if she could handle speaking of her fathers death to her betrothed but knew it was important in building trust with the other leader.

‘Floated? I’m sorry ai Prisa, I don't understand this term?’ Lexa replied as she saw the tension continue to build inside her betrothed.

Quickly controlling her nerves Clarke began to explain the quality of life on the Ark and how with limited resources anybody was expendable.

‘My apologies Clarke of the sky people.’ Lexa stated as she slowly moved towards her betrothed. seeing that Clarke was trying to open up Lexa returned the effort. ‘I lost someone special to me too. Her name was Costia… She was captured by the Ice nation who believed she knew my secrets… because she was mine… they tortured her. Killed her. Cut off her head.’ Lexa choked out at the end as she focused on staring over Clarke’s shoulder reigning in her emotions.

‘I’m sorry.’ Clarke understood the pain and was grateful the Commander was willing to share with her.

‘I thought i’d never get over the pain but I did.’ The brunette spoke up.

‘How?’ Clarke questioned in hope. She didn't want to forget her father but she wished the pain would leave so she could remember the good times.

‘By recognising it for what it is.’ Lexa answered as she thought over her next word ‘weakness.’

‘What is? Love?’ Clarke couldn’t help but look into the Commander eyes watching them sparkle with unshed tears. ‘So you just stopped caring about everyone? I could never do that.’ Clarke stated as she thought of all her friends that were stuck in the mountain.

‘Then you put the people you care about in danger.’ Lexa also connected with Clarke’s eyes as she controlled herself. ‘And the pain will never go away.’ She didn't want to hurt the princess yet she wanted to ensure she understood her message. ‘The dead are gone Clarke, the living are hungry.’ She stated before swiftly moving away and leaving the tent.

Minutes passed allowing the blonde to think over the Commanders statement before the tent flaps reopened again, this time revealing Anya. ‘Skai Prisa, I am here to ensure you understand the ceremony and that Heda’s preparations are suitable. She has worked diligently throughout the night to ensure the best was provided.’ Anya stated as she held up a beautiful garment.

‘Wow. I hadn't realised. I will make sure to thank her later.’ Clarke stated as she took hold of the outfit that had been specially made to suit her. Moving around the tent towards the back to get changed in the sleeping quarters.

‘There will be much time for that after the ceremony during the consummation.’ Anya stated as she watched Clarke's reaction carefully.

‘Consummation?’ Clarke blanched as she stopped changing into the dress and poked her head round the tarp separating the rooms.

‘Yes. I assume you know the meaning. It is essential in such a union.’ Anya smirked as she watched the Skai Prisa gulp in hesitancy before she went back to getting changed.

‘Lexa never specified the unions activities. I just assumed we would hold the ceremony and get back to planning against the mountain men.’ Clarke stated as she finished putting on the beautiful dress that complemented her figure and matched the blue in her eyes. Lexa had obviously worked hard to have the garment produced.

‘Your assumptions are correct. The feast and consummation are included as part of the ceremony. Heda also went hunting with the rising of the sun in order to prove her skill in the hunt is worthy of you Prisa. Heda has already proven she can protect and provide shelter by giving you her dagger and letting you stay in her home. Heda will be a suitable houmon for you i’m sure.’ Anya stated as she watched Clarke move from behind the tarp showing off the dress. Giving her approval the two women soon left the shelter to begin the ceremony.

Clarke was surprised to see that the ceremony was very similar to that of the Arkers. Lexa stood at the front of a huge crowd, that split before Clarke’s own footsteps, allowing her to reach her betrothed. Lexa had changed into a more formal outfit that suited her figure as her armour was discarded for the ceremony. Each garment showing off her curves and distracting Clarke causing her to stumble as she stared at her wife-to-be. Gawping at the beauty before her Clarke couldn’t think of how her people saw this to be a sacrifice. Looking at the Commander right now showed Clarke that it would’t be such a sacrifice after all. Although she was still very much unsure about the consummation of the union that is included in the ceremony. Other than Finn, Clarke had never truly been intimate with any one. Yet the Commander seemed to be experienced and this only seemed to intimidate Clarke further.

After Clarke had reached the front, the ceremony went by rather fast, as both Clarke and Lexa, stated their duties as Leaders had brought them to this point. That the union would solidify a bond between not only the two individuals but also the tentative bond between the two clans. The ceremony was only out of necessity, yet it would be stronger than others for this very reason.

Once all the vows were stated and Clarke was bound to the Commander the pair were escorted down through the doorway of an old building from before the great war. Heading down the cold damp stairway Clarke couldn’t help but think she was no longer her own person. She was bound to another for the rest of her life. She wouldn’t be able to date anyone else unless she wished for death. She would have to confer with Lexa on all plans involving herself. She wouldn’t bare her own child unless she went to bed with someone else. She was no longer a free woman, she was merely Lexa’s wife. Now she understood why her people saw this decision as such a sacrifice.

Quickly recovering from her daze Clarke looked up at the people surrounding her. Elders of the village were all surrounding the commander and her generals on one side of the long table whilst Clarke and her people, including Lincoln, stood on the opposite. Finn and Abby stood on either side of the blonde bride and both were clearly unimpressed by the events of that morning. Unlike Marcus who seemed to jump at the chance to build bridges between the two people.

‘Please accept this gift, Commander. We drink this at special occasions.’ He offered the moonshine over as he tried to control his nerves.‘I believe this qualifies.’

‘Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People.’ The Commander replied as stoic as usual, as she took the glass bottle and slowly started to pass it over to Gustus.

‘You're welcome, Lexa…kom trikru.’Marcus was glad that the Commander seemed open to the sky peoples terms as well as their own. Yet he was still nervous to be around the woman. ‘Just don't drink too much of it.’

Swiftly nodding as she turned to her wife, Lexa addressed the blonde with a small smile. ‘Clarke, let us drink together.’

‘It would be my pleasure.’ Clarke smirked herself as she looked towards her wife.

At this Gustus soon passed over two chalices filled to the brim with the sky people’s moonshine before requesting the Commander’s cup to ensure it was safe.

As Gustus handed the chalice back over to his leader Lexa soon continued her speech. ‘Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace. Tomorrow we plan our war. To those we've lost and to those we shall soon find.’

Just before either of the two leaders were able to take even a sip of the beverage Gustus was keeling over in agony. Finn swiftly moving into Clarke’s personal space slapping the cup down as Lexa in a fit of rage and panic began to order her warriors around to subdue the sky people and save her most trusted guard.

The whole room erupted in chaos within minutes as the sky people were accused of poisoning the Commander. Whilst Clarke and her people cried out in their own defence.

‘Gustus warned me about you, but I didn't listen.’ Lexa seethed as she pointed towards her wife.

‘Lexa, please…’ Clarke pleaded as she panicked.

‘Tell me something, Clarke. When you agreed to be mine completely, did you not wish that I was another?’

‘That's not mine…’ Clarke heard Finn protest as Lexa’s Guards pushed forward pulling out a vial. ‘I'm telling you, that's not mine. He put it there when he searched me.’ Finn continued to protest.

‘No sky person leaves this room!’ Lexa exclaimed as she swiftly turned avoiding Clarke’s disappointed gaze.

Clarke could barely think straight. Not one hour into her marriage and the clans bond would be split.

‘Finn, I need to know the truth.’ Clarke questioned as she slipped over to the corner Finn sat in.

‘I'd step back if I was you.’ Raven threatened as she stood to her ex-boyfriends defence.

‘You wanted to kill Lexa this morning. If you tried to poison her, I need to know.’ Clarke continued as she ignored the other girls anger. Finn simply got up and walked away with Raven following in tow.

Clarke’s priority was to hold this alliance. She had given up her own freedom for this. What would happen now that the alliance is possibly over? Is her marriage still legitimate if the alliance is broken? Suddenly not only Clarke’s future but her people’s also seemed very disorganised.

However she was soon brought out of her morbid thoughts as Kane slowly came and sat down beside her. ‘Tearing each other and yourself apart isn't a way to get through this. Lexa needs this alliance just as much as we do. She's shown herself to be flexible. She listens to you.’ Kane stated. He knew the Commander did not act on impulse and the alliance could be renewed at a price.

‘She thinks we tried to kill her.’ Clarke argued quietly.

‘But we know we didn’t. So let's figure out who did. Who would want her dead?’ Kane suggested.

‘Too many to count.’ Lincoln added as he announced his presence to the conversation.  
‘Forming an alliance with you was a risk, especially after what you did to her warriors.’ He continued to explain.

‘So it had to be someone trying to break the alliance.’ Octavia added trying to help.

The group were soon interrupted as the gates squeaked open and Nyko and Indra stormed in surrounded by guards.

‘How's Gustus?’ Lincoln questioned hoping the problem could be solved quickly.

‘Gustus will live.’ Nyko replied quietly. Although before any more could be said Indra interrupted as she moved her guards ahead.

‘Take them away.’ Indra stated as she quickly glared at Clarke before nodding her head for the guards to understand. Chaos quickly erupted as both Finn and Clarke were grabbed.

‘What are you doing? He didn't poison anyone.’ Raven argued as she tried to remove the guards taking hold of Finn.

‘I argued for all of you to die, but the commander is merciful. She wants only one.’ Indra remarked.

‘He's innocent.’ Lincoln tried to insist.

‘I don't care. They move, they bleed.’ Indra ordered as though she were bored of the people stood before her.

‘Hey, hey, stop! Let her go!’ Finn cried out as he saw more guards take hold of Clarke whilst they continued to drag him out.

‘The rest of you are free.When he's dead, so is the alliance. Clarke belongs to Heda now. The rest of you should run.’

As Clarke was dragged out of the underground hall she was once again escorted to the Commanders tent as Finn was taken in the opposite direction as he screamed for the girl he loved.

Clarke was furious and seeing the Commander sat on her throne just fuelled her hatred further. ‘How dare you? Finn didn't try to poison you.’ Clarke stated in defence of the boy.

‘The evidence says otherwise Clarke.’ Lexa stated calmly as she controlled her own temper.

‘I don’t care what the evidence says. Finn didn't do it.’

‘You cannot stop this.’ Lexa stated as she looked over her wife.

‘No, only you can. Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage.’ Clarke begged.

‘We are what we are.’ Lexa spat.

‘Then i’m a killer! I burned 300 of your people. I slit a mans throat and watched him die. I’m soaked in grounder blood. Take me.’ Clarke pleaded as she watched her wife’s emotionless face in desperation.

‘But Finn is guilty.’ Lexa stated once more. She only wished Clarke would show the same loyalty to her one day. However after today the likelihood of this occurring was slim to none.

‘Lexa if you go ahead and kill Finn, this alliance is over. Marriage or not, I refuse to stay here. You will never defeat the mountain alone.’ Clarke threatened which seemed to snap the Commanders fine thread of control.

‘You will stay Clarke for you belong to me. You gave yourself to me. Alliance or not you are my wife.’ Lexa snapped as she stood walking out of the tent.

‘I warned you Lexa!’ Clarke shouted as the tent flaps closed. What was she going to do now?

‘I take no joy in this, Finn. However, justice will be done.’ Lexa stated as she stood before him with her sword ready to take the first slice of flesh.

An hour later screams could be heard throughout the camp as Finn was secured against a wooden pole that was held firmly in the ground. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he couldn't seem to focus on anything around him. Villager after villager began to cut slowly across his arms and chest and Finn was growing weak. No one had seen Clarke in the past hour as Lexa’s guards were ordered to keep her secure in her tent. However in her time alone Clarke had figured out this whole mess and had to put an end to Finn’s screams.

Storming through the campsite as she escaped her guards Clarke ran straight into the crowded area calling the attention of everyone around.‘One of your people tried to kill you, Lexa, not one of mine.’ She stated calmly as she asked Nyko to retrieve the bottle.

‘You should've run.’ Indra sneered at the blonde haired leader.

‘I can prove it.’ Clarke ignored.

‘Clarke, what are you doing here?’ Lexa scowled as she saw Clarke’s guards running into the area. Lexa would punish them later. Noticing Clarke take hold of the poisonous bottle Lexa’s scowl got bigger. That was until the Sky girl swiftly gulped down a hefty amount of the alcoholic beverage. Lexa suddenly became worried thinking the blonde had a death wish. Yet no side effects arose.

‘Explain.’ Lexa stated as she scanned Clarke over for any injuries.

‘The poison wasn't in the bottle. It was in the cup.’ Clarke whispered as she took in Finn’s battered state.

Soon Gustus peaked up and began to whisper to the Commander in trigdesleng. allowing Bellamy to observe the situation.

‘It was you. He tested the cup. He searched Finn.’ Bellamy stated as he place the puzzle together.

‘Gustus would never harm me.’ Lexa glared as she thought over the boys allegations.

‘You weren't the target… The alliance was.’ Bellamy simply shrugged. ‘We didn't do this, and you know it.’ He continued.

Swiftly turning around Lexa questioned Gustus quietly hoping that the young sky boy was wrong. However those hopes were drowned out as Gustus replied accepting his fate.‘This alliance would cost you your life, Heda. I could not let that happen.’

‘This treachery will cost you yours.’ The Commander chocked out as she ordered her guards to tie Gustus to another pole as she released Finn.

……….

‘Oh! Ugh Uh! This would've been Finn.We're not so different, are we? How did you know it was Gustus?’ Raven whispered towards Clarke. As villagers cut open fresh wounds all over the warrior.

‘He'd do anything for her, to protect her. Just makes sense.’ Clarke stated as she glared at Lexa in frustration.

‘Look at the thanks he got.’ Raven grimaced as she watched Lexa plunge her sword into the general.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so many of you probably won't like this chapter but you have to remember that Lexa thought that Clarke's people tried to kill her and then she is still grieving over the loss of Gustus. Hence why she has such an OOC moment. But yeh please don't judge too much. Thanks!

‘Where’s Bellamy?’ Clarke questioned as she wandered around the grounders camp in search of her fellow leader. She desperately needed to speak to the young man that had become her solid rock over the past few weeks on earth. Many of the sky people had begun to pack up all their possessions after the earlier misunderstanding and were getting ready to move out once the Chancellor gave the word.

‘Last I heard he was looking for you… said something about coming up with a plan to get everyone back from the Mountain. Pretty sure he was heading towards the Commanders tent.’ Octavia stated as she saw Clarke’s state of unrest at those words.

Quickly jumping into a jog over to her new tent Clarke could already hear the argument that had occurred out of her presence. In fact she was surprised that she couldn’t hear it in the centre of the village with the true volume of words that bombarded her with each step inside.

Taking in the sight of the two hostile bodies in front of her who were oblivious to her presence she continued to watch, gathering more insight into the argument. That was until she realised they were fighting over her.

‘Clarke is not your play thing that you get to control and push around until you get bored of her.’ Bellamy argued as he almost snarled in the Commanders face.

‘No, but she is my wife now, and that means she is mine. Klark kom Trikru is no longer any of your concern. Now leave before I make you.’ Lexa growled but as she turned away from the boy in front she caught Clarke’s eye and knew she’d heard almost everything. ‘Clarke. What are you doing here?’

‘I was looking for Bellamy actually.’ Clarke stated calmly as she tried to reign in all the anger from earlier on in the day before she turned and smiled at the boy. ‘Bell can we talk? Outside?’

‘Sure.’ Bellamy nodded desperate to get out of the tension filled tent.

Yet Lexa would not be so easily ignored and she took a step towards the Skai Prisa before she had the chance to leave. ‘Clarke. The ceremony must continue. We need to talk about this.’ Lexa argued as she took hold of her wife's arm.

‘It can wait.’ Clarke stated trying to remain calm as she pulled her arm close to continue moving out of the tent.

Once the flaps to her new tent were closed Clarke took a quick breath of fresh air to calm her nerves, completely forgetting why she was there.

That is until Bellamy nervously coughed to get the co-leaders attention. ‘You wanted to talk?’ he asked tentatively.

  
……….

Lexa couldn’t stop pacing. She was furious. She didn’t know what was going on in her new wife’s head and after her storming in and out with Bellamy her anger only grew.

Who did she think she is? I am her wife. She needs to learn some respect. I will make sure she gives me respect. Tonight she will be mine completely.

Impulsively Lexa moved to collect her sword attaching it to her hip she moved out of her tent and went in search of someone who had no choice but to listen to her talk.  
Gustus was gone. Clarke was acting like a child. The ceremony had been delayed. Lexa needed a drink.

……….

Quickly glancing around, Clarke noticed the Commander heading out of the tent, they had exited mere minutes ago, before pushing Bellamy towards the forest. ‘Not here.’ was all she stated as she moved swiftly into the forest hoping to avoid any following guards.

The two Arkers continued to move swiftly through the forest until Clarke felt safe enough to share her plans. ‘I need you to infiltrate Mount Weather somehow.’ She stated calmly unable to look her friend in the eyes. She knew the dangers she would be putting him through and she didn't want to see if he took the request personally or not.

However Bellamy was unfazed by the request and simply shrugged before agreeing. ‘Sure but why me? Why not Finn?’

‘You know as well as I do that Finn is a loose canon at the moment. Plus Finn is still recovering. I need you to infiltrate the mountain now.’ Clarke sighed before continuing. ‘Without the grounders knowing or at least without the Commander finding out.’

Bellamy once again simply nodded before asking his next question. ‘You’re staying with her then?’ He didn't need to state who he was talking about in that moment as Clarke knew that he agreed with her mother and believed the alliance to be bad news. However she also knew that the only escape from the Commander now was death. Alliance or not. She was bound to the other woman and any other act would be treason.

‘I have no other choice at the moment.’ She sighed thinking about the next few days. ‘But I need you to go now. I heard you had a plan?’ She questioned trying to stay on task.

Bellamy only sighed as he looked into his friends sorrowful eyes. ‘Yeh Lincoln knows the tunnels, he can take me in as his prisoner. The rest is up to me. I can find Monty and get in touch over the radio. Three days tops. Anything longer than that and assume that i’ve been compromised.’

‘Octavia wont be happy about this…’ Clarke stated as she nodded in agreement of the plan. ‘Go pack your stuff. I want you gone before the ceremony continues.’

At this Bellamy’s eyes narrowed dramatically as he scowled at his friend. ‘I understand you staying Clarke but continuing the ceremony is ridiculous. You owe them nothing. They were ready to execute Finn. Simply because he was in love with you. Don’t let yourself fall in too deep.’

After warning his friend Bellamy nodded his head before moving swiftly back towards the campsite to find Lincoln and get a move on. Clarke however was stood considering his words as she watched him disappear behind the trees.

She knew that Bellamy had a point. The grounders were ruthless and quick to judge but Lexa wasn’t. For Clarke, that gave her a small sliver of hope still. However her own people were still currently packing away their belongings and ready to head back. Not to mention her ex lover currently residing in Nyko’s healing tent recovering from the many cuts he received before Clarke could stop everyone.

She needed to go talk to Finn before he left that much she knew. He wouldn't be happy about her decision to stay much like Bellamy. Yet if she didn't tell him herself she knew he would take it the wrong way causing more problems.

Swiftly she began to move back towards the campsite hoping that she could reach the boy before bumping into any officials or more importantly her new wife.

  
……….

Anya was quietly sat sharpening her sword, inside her tent as she heard more than saw her Commander storm through the entrance grumbling to herself.

‘Commander, how are negotiations with the sky people coming along? I assume the boy is recovering nicely.’ Anya drawled as she began formalities.

However Lexa was not in the mood to talk politics and decided to get straight to the point. She knew whatever was mentioned inside the tent would not get out and Anya always gave the best advice as her previous mentor.

‘Clarke refuses to speak to me. She is being immature as if she were a goufa!’ Lexa ranted as she paced around the tent ramrod straight looking for Anya’s stash of alcohol.

‘I see. The Skai Prisa is having her way already. I’m surprised you’re affected so soon Heda. Although I cannot say I am surprised.’ Anya chuckled to herself.

‘Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Anya!’ Lexa spat as she stopped to glare before continuing her rant once more. ‘I need to show her who is in charge. I am the Commander of twelve clans! She is merely my wife!’ Lexa grinned inwardly as she found the flask and took a large gulp.

‘Heda, beja, be calm. Clarke will come around. The ceremony is nearly over and I’m sure by tonight you will have no need for Clarke to speak. As you say she is your wife but you must remember to treat her as such. With care and patience. Clarke is hurting but you can fix things.’

Lexa simply huffed. She knew Anya’s words were true but she couldn’t believe her wife’s behaviour. Their ceremony was still incomplete yet Clarke already acted as a child would. Shutting her wife out of conversations and running off to the woods with another.

_‘Lexa if you go ahead and kill Finn, this alliance is over. Marriage or not, I refuse to stay here.’_

‘Fine. How do you propose I get her back on speaking terms?’ Lexa relented as she thought of Clarke’s earlier warning/pleas. What if her wife meant everything she said. Is that why she needed to speak to the Sky boy so urgently. Did she plan to leave?

‘Now that I cannot help you with. You must do this alone Lexa, as it is you who must apologise.’

However Anya’s last word was not taken lightly and Lexa burst at the seams almost. ‘Apologise? I will do no such thing Anya. I am Commander. I do not apologise!’ Lexa seethed. ‘The ceremony will continue, I have ordered for the feast to be prepared once more and then I shall take my wife for my own!’

Anya merely shook her head at her seconds words as the Commander stormed back out of the tent, with a swish of her coat, and the flask remaining by her side.

‘This will not end well.’ She mumbled to herself before returning to her sword.

……….

Meanwhile Clarke had reached the medical tent to find that Nyko and her mother were whispering quietly outside of the tent. The two had been working together in order to heal the boy she used to love. Nyko seemed to throughly enjoy working with Abby as they switched notes almost on the different expertise of their healing.   
However the moment Abby spotted her daughter Clarke was engulfed in a bear hug that almost cut off her breathing capabilities.Whilst Nyko removed himself from the awkward reunion to finish some work.

‘Where have you been? I’ve packed our bags. Once Finn has gained enough strength to travel we’re leaving. The alliance is over.’

‘Mom-’

‘I know that you didn't really have anything packed but i’ve collected whatever possessions I recognised. The Guard are already taking down our quarters as we speak. It will be a mere few hours until everyone is ready to leave.’

‘Mom.’ Clarke tried once more to butt in but Abby was oblivious.

‘Don’t worry i’ll take care of you. You're safe now.’ Abby continued as she stroked down her daughter face gently.

‘Mom, I’m staying!’ Clarke finally released.

‘What?’

‘I’m staying. Lexa is my wife now. The alliance is still intact. From what I gathered Lexa expects the ceremony to continue.’

‘But Clarke this is insane! You can’t trust these savages after what they put Finn through? The Commander will not hesitate one minute to have us all killed given the chance. They have no need of the alliance!’ Abby argued as she pulled her daughter into the healing tent for some privacy.

However she forgot about Finn still lying down resting. The noise soon woke him up though and after gathering a general gist of the argument he chose his side.

‘Your moms right Clarke. Lexa can’t be trusted. You don't love her and she doesn't love you. What will she do with you when her people are out of the mountain? When she has no use for you or our people. We must fight back now whilst we have the chance.’

Clarke, although surprised at the new addition to the conversation, was definitely not surprised by Finn’s reaction. Since the Dropship battle Finn has changed. No longer was the boy who merely wanted peace. Now only anger lay, in this boys heart.

‘I cannot leave. I knew the consequences of such behaviour before I agreed to this union and so long as I am with the Commander, our people have a greater chance of escaping the Mountain!’ Clarke was fed up of having the same conversation over and over again. She just wanted the day to be over a done with.

‘So what you’ll spend the rest of your life with the Commander simply for a chance?’ You can’t be serious?!’ Finn was sitting up now as he tried to grasp Clarke’s trains of thought. ‘Clarke I said it this morning and I’ll say it again now. I love you. The Commander does not! I can protect you. Come back to Camp Jaha, please. Look at what she did to me? What happens when you're the next to be accused? You know she cannot be trusted, please!’

‘I’m fed up of having this discussion. I don't need protecting! Now as much as I am dreading this conversation with my wife I must go inform her of my decision.’ Clarke dropped her head as she gave her mother a nod and a ‘get better soon’ to Finn before trailing out of the tent finally in search of her wife.

The fresh air hit Clarke like water during a drought. She quickly released the breath that she didn't realise she was holding. Moving her feet without consciously realising the direction Clarke soon ended up back at her new tent. Yet the freedom of fresh air was once again shifted to a constricting smell of alcohol. The Commander was no longer pacing along the tent but was sat in her throne staring ahead at the front entrance. Staring so intense that it was almost as if she could see through Clarke’s soul.

‘You wanted to talk?’ Clarke whispered as she walked further into the confines of their shared tent.

‘That was earlier. Now I just want to continue with the ceremony.’ Lexa replied back as she too took a step forward, removing herself from her throne and moving into reaching distance of her wife.

Slowly the two came together. Clarke with uneasy breaths due to nerves, whilst Lexa moved with a fierce desire in the pit of her stomach. Her green forest eyes now merely a pool of dark orbs that bared her true intentions to Clarke straight away.

However before she could protest Lexa had already grabbed her by the neck pulling her in softly for a breath taking kiss. Putting as much energy into the kiss as she could Lexa waited seconds, which felt like agonising minutes, before her wife returned the kiss. Soon after both women began attacking the others lips fervently as they fought for dominance. Yet both knew that the winner would be Lexa. Although, Clarke with her stubbornness wanted to try and prove that she could at least compete for the dominant partner. She was no ones ‘plaything’ as the Commander had insinuated to Bellamy earlier. Clarke belonged to none.

The kissing continued for a few minutes as Clarke got a taste of the alcohol Lexa must have been gulping down earlier. Instinctively Clarke knew that the Commander was simply drunk and not thinking clearly. It was merely lust. The beginning of the Consummation faze. Clarke had presumed they would have another feast as the previous one barely began before the consummation began.

Yet the sun was still in the sky, admittedly not for long, whilst the two were playing tonsil tennis. It was obviously going to lead further. It had too if Clarke wanted the union to be complete. Without the consummation of the union todays progress was worthless. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder how things may play out if she chose to leave now. No one on the Ark would blame her and she had warned Lexa. She was still furious with Lexa. All she had asked for was some trust and time to sort the issue out. Yet the Commander refused and she knew the consequences.

Clarke was soon brought out of her thoughts by the Commander as she retreated from her wife’s lips and moved down to nuzzle her neck pulling her further into the tent towards their private quarters. ‘You are mine, ai prisa. I will show you how to be a subservient wife.’ Lexa whispered in her ear as she once again attached her lips to her wife.

Spinning them both around so that Clarke bumped into what she presumed was the bed Lexa began to gently lower herself down on top of Clarke continuing the kiss as she straddled her.

Clarke struggling to keep her thoughts away from finally letting go and seeing where a night with the Commander could lead on their wedding night suddenly realised that Finn was right. Lexa would probably never love her. It was all about being a good wife. What would happen once her people were free from the mountain. She would not be free herself to see it. Although she was willing to pay the price. If it meant that her friends would live.

Lexa who began to get impatient began to let her hands wander as she fumbled to take her shirt off. Taking hold of her wife’s hands she began to place them on her body to encourage Clarke further as she in turn began to strip her wife.

Yet this merely set Clarke straight. She needed to speak with Lexa. Sober. In her right mind. The ceremony would go no further until everything was in the open. This was no longer an alliance but a marriage. A life long commitment and Clarke refused to be pushed around her whole life.

Clarke began to push against Lexa as she rolled out from under the drunken women surprisingly easy. Although the Commander was definitely not pleased with this outcome as she released a growl in frustration. ‘Klarke, do not be ridiculous. Get back into bed.’

‘No we need to talk. I am not happy Lexa. I warned you.’

‘I am the Commander, Klarke and you will do as I say. Now get in this bed.’ Lexa ordered grumpily as she stood pointing unsteadily at the furs below.

‘I will not be ordered around. Especially by you. As your wife I am your equal and I expect to be treated as such. You are drunk and I do not wish to sleep with you.’ Clarke argued.

‘Trust me when I say their will be no sleeping involved.’ Lexa quipped with a smirk splashed over her face.

‘I cannot deal with you right now. Sober up. I will return later when we can talk as leaders maturely.’ Clarke swiftly turned only to be grabbed on her forearm. Lexa held a tight grip refusing to let Clarke leave.

‘I will not be disrespected so easily sky girl.’

‘I warned you Lexa. You did not trust me and now I am returning the favour. Now let go.’ Clarke began struggling to get out of the taller women’s grip to no avail. Lexa was too strong and it was sending Clarke into a panic.

‘Clarke I merely wish to complete the ceremony. The feast may be cancelled and we can complete it right now with the consummation.’ Lexa explained as she was in an insecure daze over her drunken state.

‘Let me go Lexa. Please. I just want to leave.’ Clarke was trying desperately to prevent Lexa from pulling her to the bed yet when she saw the Commander get angry she realised she only had one choice. As she let her panic wash over her with all her strength she pulled back her free arm and like a slingshot swung it right back into the Commanders face.

All she could think of was to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys have any questions I've recently joined tumblr so follow and ask @beccihailes Thanks hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy! Please follow me on tumblr guys! @beccihailes Thanks!

CHAPTER 7

All she could think of was to run.

Clarke’s breathing had escalated as she sprinted out of the tent. Luckily it seemed as though the village had gone quite in the short time she’d spent with the Commander. Yet Clarke was still stuck with the issue of where she was heading. All she could focus on was the blood rushing around her head.

She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been. She had just punched the Commander of twelve clans, across the face. Admittedly she deserved it but that doesn't change the severity of the outcome. The alliance would be over and her people would all suffer thanks to her mistake. How could she have been so stupid?

It’s not even as if Lexa is unattractive. She seems like she would be an incredible partner in the bedroom if her confidence was anything to go by. What was the real reason for Clarke’s panic? She was certainly enjoying herself until her thoughts clouded her mind and convinced her otherwise. She just didn’t want to be pushed around by the other girl. On she submitted, it would always have been expected of her to do again.

Clarke continued to sprint through the forest forgetting that she would need to cover her tracks. Warriors will be searching for her in no time. Lexa may search for Clarke herself. If Clarke is caught then her punishment would surely be death.

……….

Anya had just left her tent as she saw the Sky girl exit the Commanders tent in a rush. She scanned the surrounding area with tears threatening to break from her eyes before dashing off into the forest.

Quickly making a decision Anya ran back to grab her sword before following in the direction that the Skai Prisa ran off in. Making sure to keep her footsteps light unlike the loud crunching of leaves that Clarke left behind in her wake. Tracking the girl was easy as Anya listened carefully. The girls destination becoming clearer as time passed.

Anya didn't understand why she had an overwhelming need to ensure the girls safety. Maybe because Clarke rescued her from the Mountains clutches or because she is now Lexa’s houmon? Anya was loyal to Lexa and Clarke now belonged to her Commander. Well at least she would if Clarke could be controlled so easily. Anya couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the thought. No Clarke would not be controlled. No even by the great Heda. The fact that she was traipsing through the forest after the Sky girl proved this point.

After a few minutes of sprinting Anya soon caught up with her prey as she stood in front of the scattered and crisped gates, that used to signal the enemy camp.

……….

Meanwhile Lexa was struggling to grasp what had occurred minutes before. She could already feel the bruise forming across her cheek yet did not feel anger like before. Merely guilt and self loathing. She had been foolish and now must pay the price. Slowly shaking herself back to a slightly sober straight thinking leader, Lexa rose to search for her wife.

She had not yet cancelled the new feast and so the sky people remaining, although huddled in one area of camp, were still packing up ready to leave when able. The Commander presumed this would be where the Skai Prisa would head for comfort.

Lexa needed to apologise before Clarke made up her mind and chose to leave with her people. Although she denied it, Clarke was right in assuming the Trikru needed the Sky people to defeat the Mountain. They had never been so close to crushing the Mountain than the possibility that this union creates. Yet Lexa has crushed that hope in her drunken stupor.

Too soon she reached the Sky peoples area with no script for an apology. She merely knew she had to apologise to her wife, if she could still call her that. Clarke had all the right to deny Lexa of such a right. After all Gustus did commit treason. The only way to break such a union. Maybe her old advisor had won his final battle after all.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Lexa strode through the scampering Sky people looking for the unique blonde beauty, to no avail. Clarke was no where to be seen.

Before the Commander had the chance to turn and search elsewhere it was too late. Abby Griffin, Chancellor of the Ark, had her sight set on Lexa and strode over to give her a piece of her mind.

‘Commander, I’m surprised to see you so close to my people. Have you not done enough damage today? I’m surprised my daughter still trusts you to ensure my peoples safety. Yet she is stubborn. She trusts you and I cannot change her mind. After the feast I will take my people and head back to our own camp.’ Abby ranted completely missing the Commanders subtle falling of face.

_Clarke trusted me? She trusted me? She trusted me and I tried to force her into this union. Clarke seems to be the only Sky person willing to trust me and I just went and shattered that trust. Instead of forcing Clarke to stay I have pushed her further away._

Lexa also came to the conclusion from Abby’s rant that she had no clue of her daughters disappearance. Not wanting to cause more issues Lexa simply shrugged to the Chancellor before announcing her departure.

In yet again quick strides Lexa began shouting Commands in tridgesleng to her warriors to find the blonde. Also shouting for Indra and Anya to meet in her tent in 5 minutes.

……….

It took Clarke a few minutes to realise the Commanders mentor was stood staring at her. Automatically on alert Clarke began slowly shuffling towards the Dropship entrance.

Anya simply cocked her head as she stood watching with amusement. Folding her arms over to create a non-hostile posture.

‘Are you going to kill me now or does Lexa want that pleasure herself?’ Clarke spat, no longer moving back realising it was pointless in running.

Anya still confused by the Sky girls statement simply stared hoping the girl would sweat it out and continue talking. Which is exactly what occurred.

‘I didn't mean to do it. Lex- I mean the Commander just wouldn’t listen. The alliance doesn't need to be over. We can still defeat the mountain together. I’ll take the price as long as you promise to help my friends.’ Clarke at this point was panicking and was struggling to breathe as she began to search for other warriors in the trees.

The grounder general realised that she had missed some serious information. She should have checked her second before running after the blonde. She now had no clue as to what the girl was panicking about but it couldn’t be good news. Still yet to speak Anya took a step forward to try and reach Clarke before she ran. Yet the movement simply caused the girl to panic further.

Noticing blood once more splattered across the girls sleeve, Anya realised that Clarke had reopened her wound once again. Clarke's face was white as snow and her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything. She began mumbling to herself until her knees once again buckled underneath her in the space of 24 hours.

Quick to action Anya grabbed the girl before she hit the ground to check for any other wounds that may have reopened during her jog to the Dropship. Clarke needed medical attention. Yet Anya knew that it was getting dark and the forest was not safe to travel so far whilst protecting the young girl in her arms.

Making the most sensible decision, yet Anya’s most feared, she carried the blonde across the bones and ashes of her fellow warriors into the enemy’s fortress. Placing Clarke down on one of the nearest hammock she began to search for bandages or any strips of fabric that would help the unconscious girl.

She would speak to her about Lexa when she wakes.

……….

‘Heda, it appears Anya is missing. No one can find the Skai Prisa either.’ Indra stated as she stood in the Commanders tent. The Commander just fumed once more sat on her throne, twirling her knife. ‘It is possible they are together.’ she gulped hoping they would miraculously reappear before once again stating. ’No-one saw them leave.’

This simply caused Lexa to seethe further.

She wanted her general to return. She needed advise for her mentor. She needed to apologise to her wife. She could not lose anymore people. Not due to her own stupidity.

Lexa suddenly felt completely sober as she wondered where the two could be. She needed to find them. She did not care that Clarke hit her. She simply wished to apologise and get on with bringing the mountain to justice. Yet without the Skai Prisa that dream seemed impossible.

‘Have any of the Skaikru noticed her disappearance?’ She questioned as calmly as she could.

‘No Heda. Although they will not leave until she tells them. I have informed them that either of you do not wish to be disturbed tonight. They will be ready to leave by sunrise.’ Indra grunted. She did not like these Sky people. Not even hours after a union with these people and chaos had already ensued.

Nodding slightly in gratitude, Lexa dismissed her general. There was nothing more that could be done tonight. She trusted Anya to look after her wife, wherever they are. If they have not returned by tomorrow morning then she will look for them herself.

Until then she would plan for apologies.

……….

Coughing herself awake Clarke was surprised to recognise her surroundings. She was back home. The Dropship. Wincing as she she moved her hand to sit up, she realised she had begun bleeding once more. That explained the blackout. She must had reopened it when she punched- oh god. She punched the Commander.

Once again remembering her idiotic reaction Clarke began to search for the warriors that must have been guarding her. Yet all she found was Anya staring at her from across the room.

‘You really need to be careful, Branwada. Without you the alliance will fall. We cannot have you dying because of a dirty wound.’ Anya stated as she watched the girl once again check her wrist.

‘Of course can’t have your prisoner dying before her sentence right.’ Clarke muttered as she remembered why Anya was here.

Anya who was once again confused decided to get straight to the point. ‘Why do you think I want you dead? You are Heda’s wife. Even if I wanted you dead I would be dead myself just for thinking such things.’

Now both girls were confused as Clarke began to rethink Anya’s resigning for being here.

‘If Lex- I mean the Commander didn't send you then why are you here?’

‘I presumed Lexa had made a fool of herself. Wanted to make sure no lasting damage was done. It may not seem like it but I do care about this alliance Skai Prisa. Now why do you think she wants you dead?’ Anya simply smirked at the young girl.

‘She wanted to consummate the union, but she was drunk. I punched her.’ Clarke whispered just loud enough for the general to hear. Clarke winced ready for Anya to flip and take her back to camp as prisoner. Yet all she heard was a deep chuckle.

Swiftly looking up, Clarke had never seen such a sight. Anya, the stoic grumpy grounder general was laughing whilst clutching her stomach.

‘Only you could get away with such things Clarke. What was her reaction?’ Anya asked eager for all the details now. Completely oblivious to Clarke’s confusion.

‘I don’t know that’s when I ran. She wanted me to be a subservient wife. I won’t be anything but her equal. That is not what I agreed too.’

Realising that Clarke had become more nervous as she spoke Anya understood her anxiety attack better. ‘You will not be punished Skai Prisa. In fact it is Lexa that should be apologising. I had advised her to do so sooner. There is no excuse but I know that Lexa does not expect you to be anything but her equal. She is merely grieving. She won’t admit it but Gustus was important to her.’

‘She told me she had lost someone special to her before. That love is weakness. How can I be a wife to someone that does not believe in love? What will happen after the war?’ Clarke had so many worries of the union. She knew she could trust Anya for a true answer.

‘You must understand Lexa has lost almost everyone important to her. Everyone she has ever loved. As is the sacrifice expected of the Commander. Yet she is special. You will see it soon enough. She will open up eventually. For the mean time I would like to apologise for allowing her to become so inebriated.’

‘Thank you, Anya.’ Clarke seemed to have a greater understanding of her wife now and understood that they needed to sit down and talk before the alliance moved any further.

‘We will return to camp in the morning. You should rest some more. I will remain on watch.’ Anya nodded before seeing the blonde slowly relax back into the sleeping contraption.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'll now be updating around once a week most likely Mondays but if I finish anything earlier I'll post it as soon as :) don't forget to add me on tumblr! @beccihailes I might even put sneak peeks up if you ask nice :P Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

Anya and Clarke returned to TonDC, as the sun rose, early the next morning. Clarke still apprehensive about the Commanders reaction. Yet Anya was just hoping to knock some sense into her previous second.

As they reach the entrance to the village Clarke was able to see the remainder of her people gathering to head back to Camp Jaha. Hoping to procrastinate and avoid seeing the Commander further she strode towards her people, before Anya could direct her otherwise, and found her mother.

‘Clarke, we’re all ready to go. Finn can finally be moved so we were just waiting for you. Any last minute changes?’ Abby questioned hopefully.

‘I told you mum. I’m staying. I have too, I have a plan to stop the mountain but we need this alliance. I’ll stay in contact over the next few days. You’ll see me again soon I promise.’ Clarke reassured as she watched her mother agree, with tears ready to drop.

‘I’m leaving. Byrne with you at least. I don’t want anything happening to you, okay?’ They quickly said their goodbyes, knowing that Anya and Byrne were now stood mere feet away, before Abby signalled for everyone to move out.

‘What is this plan you seem to have formed, Skai Prisa?’ Anya questioned as she saw the blonde turn towards her new tent.

‘You will find out soon enough Anya. Now if you’ll excuse me I believe I have a war meeting to prepare for.’

Clarke couldn't bear to look at Anya as she slowly moved towards her tent. The tent that her wife was probably in, thinking of ways to kill her for such disrespect. Anya had tried all morning to convince her otherwise but there was no telling what kind of mood the Commander would be in this morning.

Walking into the quiet tent Clarke certainly wasn't expecting to see it empty. The sun had barely risen yet the Commander was no where to be seen. Not complaining however, Clarke merely changed into a more comfortable attire that showed her position as a leader. She needed to focus on what she would say to the war council. Bellamy and Lincoln should reach the tunnels by midday. Yet all she could focus on was Lexa. She still needed to tell the Commander of her plan, in the first place. She was sure that alone would not go well. Let alone explaining where she has been all night.

The war council will certainly be an interesting meeting after all.

……….

‘Heda, the Skai Prisa and Anya arrived back minutes ago. They are sending the Skaikru back to their camp.’ Indra stated as she entered the war room. The Commander had been preparing for the meeting that would begin in half a candle marks time.

‘Good. Indra I want you to go with the Skaikru with some of your finest warriors. For this alliance to work we must be willing to work around each other. I also need you to keep an eye out for the boy named Finn. I want a daily update so take a messenger with you.’

‘Heda, the ceremony was not completed. Everyone knows this. Therefore the alliance isn’t-’

‘Em pleni!’ The Commander seethed. She did not want to hear this right now. She knew what predicament last night put them in. There will be hell to pay for the rest of the day and Lexa could already feel a headache coming along.

Indra although unhappy with this new predicament knew better than to question her Commander, when she is in such a mood. This Skai Prisa was much more troublesome to her leader than she originally thought. Quickly bowing to the Commander, Indra left allowing Anya entrance to the room.

‘Heda, I am sorry for my disappearance last night. I was ensuring that your houmon was safe.’ Anya bowed hoping that Lexa had realised her stupidity and calmed down.

‘Thank you Anya. I do believe that I owe my wife an apology. However with the upcoming war meeting I do not have the time. I will have to plan something for later this evening. The ceremony still needs to be completed as Indra and I’m sure many others will remind me of today.’ Lexa stated almost as a warning to not mention it further.

‘Your wife is currently getting ready for the meeting and seems to have a plan already. Is it not better to talk to her before the meeting? She told me what happened Lexa. She fears you will have here tied to a tree.’ Anya stated trying to knock some sense into her second. Although it merely seemed to make the girl stiffen further as she clenched her slightly red jaw. Luckily the punch was not strong enough to bruise, yet there was still swelling.

‘I would never.’ Lexa hissed as she glared at her general.

‘I understand but your houmon does not know what it means to be bonded to the Commander.’ Anya tried to console, she did not want the Commander to be angry before this meeting it would do her no good.

‘Jomp em op, en yu jomp ai op.’ The Commander nodded before dismissing Anya to go rest as leaders began to enter the building.

It was not long before everyone had entered the building, including Clarke who had to yet look at the Commander in the eyes, although did stand near. The planning had now begun and everyone had there own ideas. Yet no one could agree.

‘This argument is a waste of time.’ One particular grounder stated in anger towards Clarke. ‘ It is simple. They can’t breathe our air. Why not just open the door and be done with it? Let them burn.’ He roared as many grounder began agreeing. All chanting as one. The Commander had yet to give an input to the ideas merely standing looking over the map Clarke had provided.

‘No, because they have a containment system, multiple airlocks just like we had on the Ark.’ Hear it goes time for Clarke to tell everyone her plan. ‘I sent an inside man to shut it down.’ Clarke stated calmly as she turned to gage the Commanders reaction.

The Commander tried to hold in her temper at not being involved in such a decision but thought it best not to make a scene infant of people who already dislike the girl.

‘If he gets inside’ Was all Lexa could state as she tried to guess who sent and how they would know if it was completed. ‘What if we shut it down from the outside? You say the dam gives them power. Let's take that away.’ Lexa tried to find an easier way to end the mountain, without uncertainty.

Yet once again the blonde responded with a negative, scoffing to herself. ‘That dam withstood a nuclear war, Commander. I highly doubt-’

There was a loud slam. Quints fist shaking on top of the table as he yelled out. ‘All she offers is no.’ He couldn't stand this girl. She coming waltzing in asking for an alliance after everything she has done.

‘Quint…’ The Commander warned staring down the general.

Quint knew that he couldn’t do anything with the Commander around. Yet he knew he needed to act quick. The Commander would be sure to complete the consummation of the ceremony tonight and once that occurred Clarke would officially be the Commanders. Practically untouchable.

‘Apologies, Commander, but the biggest army we've ever had waits for us to give it a mission. The longer that takes, the more of our people die inside that mountain.’

‘It's the same for all of us.’ Clarke breathed out.

‘We've lost thousands. How many have you lost, girl?’ Quint continued to glare as he looked around the room, engaging everyone of the war members.‘She says she has a plan. I say waiting for one man to get inside is not a very good one.’

‘I agree with Quint. We have an army. Let's use it.’ Another grounder stood supporting his clan member.

‘We will after Bellamy lowers their defences, turns off the acid fog. I don't care how many men you have. If you can't get to your enemy, you can't win.’ Clarke huffed. She couldn't believe how idiotic these grounders were behaving. They had no patience. This was the first meeting and they expected the war to be over in a matter of minutes. She was becoming uncomfortable as Quint took a few steps forwards.

‘You are the enemy.’ He spat.

Clarke couldn’t believe what was happening. After everything she has given up for this alliance. She couldn't help but retort. ‘I’m sorry. Have I done something to offend you?’ Her voice was almost dripping with disbelief but she couldn’t care less.

‘Yes. You burned my brother alive in a ring of fire.’ There was a pause as Clarke felt a shiver run through her spine. She almost didn't know what to say. Looking around uncertainly she realised that her wife would do nothing to prevent the threat. The only one to step forward was Major Byrne as she tried to seem threatening.

Feeling her courage build up she took a step closer to the grounder. ‘He shouldn't have attacked my ship.’

‘You're very brave under the commander's protection, aren't you?’ Quint face was emotionless. He just stood before the girl as if looking at his prey during a hunt. The room had become early silent as everyone just watched.

‘Nou mou.’ Lexa hissed. Finally having enough.

This only seemed to anger him more. ‘Ai ni nou hon hukop, ni kom disha kru.’ He spat over towards Clarke. Quint took a few steps towards the Commander to get his point across. He would not back down.

The Commander had picked up the map and surveyed it once more before speaking up, looking at her wife. ‘Quint is right. Waiting for Bellamy is not a plan. It's a prayer, one that's not likely to be answered.’ She stated calmly.

Clarke didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed and angry. She had to get out of the suffocating tent. ‘Excuse me. I need some air.’ With that statement she quickly strode out of the building once again heading straight into the forest.

The Commander knew that she had messed up with her wife again, but couldn’t help it this time. Clarke had gone behind her back and caused more issues than she solved. Dismissing everyone for the day Lexa realised that she needed to find her wife before she did something else drastic.

……….

  
Clarke was seething as she strode through the forest. She once again hadn't thought of the consequences of leaving as she did.

She heard rustling to the side of her as she slowed down to listen carefully. Presuming it was Anya following her again, Clarke looked up but as she was about to call out she saw Quint. Merely 40 metres away glaring at her. He had made a noise on purpose. To let her know he was hunting her.

‘Not so brave, are you now, Sky Girl?’ He called as he let an arrow fly right past Clarke’s face.

Swiftly turning from the on coming danger Clarke sprinted through the trees hoping to come across someone who could save her. She was heading further away from camp and there was no way she could get away from Quint and back to camp again.

She quickly came up to a clearing and heard more rustling from in front. Hoping to have found someone to help her she saw Byrne standing at the top of a hill facing away.

With relief, Clarke, came to a halt and took a breath. ‘Oh, Byrne, thank God. Quint…’

Before she could finish her sentence however, Byrne had turned around revealing a space where her right arm was supposed to be. Blood was slipping out of the joint as the guard fell, rolling down the hill. ‘Save yourself.’ She gasped mid fall.

Clarke was panicking once again. Quint was angrier than she thought. She needed to find the Commander but Quint was seconds away from finding her. Without thinking Clarke continued to sprint off. She didn't get far however as Quint attacker her from the side, tackling her to the ground. She didn't stand a chance. He was too strong.

She was going to die. Quint was going to kill her. Resigned to her fate, Clarke shut her eyes and took a ragged breath. Just before Quint could plunge his knife down a cry of pain filled Clarke’s ears. Finally able to breath again she looked up to see the Commander and a warrior striding over to her aid.

The Commander looked towards her wife, scanning her body to check for any visible wounds. She was furious. Breath leaving through her nose quick and strong. She tried to contain her anger as she turned to Quint who was lay wincing in pain over her empaled wrist.

‘Jomp em op, en yu jomp ai op.’ Was all Lexa stated as she pulled her knife out of the mans wrist. She was overcome by anger.

Clarke by this point had stood up gasping as she couldn't believe her luck. ‘Thank you.’ Was all she could let out. It was the first direct words she had shared with the Commander since punching her the night previous.

The Commander looked up ‘Where’s your guard?’ She grunted. She couldn't believe Clarke had been foolish enough to run into the forest alone a second time.

‘He killed her.’ Clarke gasped once more.

‘Em ste spichen.’ Quint argued. Yet the Commander didn't care. Quint knew the rules.

‘Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou moun.’ Quint knew there was no point arguing. It seemed the Commander was taking this half a ceremony worth of union seriously after all.

‘Yu gongplei ste odon.’ Was all Lexa could spit as she looked on in anger. She couldn't believe the audacity of her general. He had signed his own death warrant with his words. Although the ceremony was not complete it had still begun and would soon be complete after she spoke to her wife. Turning to Clarke she whispered. ‘The kill is yours, Clarke.’

Clarke however simply pointed her gun, with a shaking hand. She didn't think she could kill another in cold blood. Too many had died already. She didn't want to be the cause of another death. With everyone staring at her she could feel her heart beating fast. Quint was stood at eye level now and that seemed to put Clarke off further.

Before she had any longer to stew however a large roar filled the forest scaring birds out of the trees. Vibrations passing through the leaves as the grounders all straightened in fear.

‘What is that?’ She questioned not really wanting an answer.

‘Pauna.’ Lexa whispered, before shouting and slashing at Quint’s legs. Clarke just looked on in further conclusion as her wife grabbed hold of her arm and began to drag her.

‘Run!’ She screamed as the roars began to get closer and so once again Clarke was on the run, but this time from what?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just letting you all know, that although I am definitely still grieving for our beloved Heda, I will still be continuing this story and watching the show, if only to see the finale. Hope you enjoy this update. Also sorry for any mistakes as I don't have a beta.  
> Please let me know what you think :)

CHAPTER 9

Screams could be heard from Quint as Lexa caught up with the guard that had entered the forest with her. They couldn't head back to the village for safety as the giant creature, that Clarke had yet to see, was still stalking them. They couldn't risk it destroying TonDC and the people that resided there during the war councils.

Lexa had yet to let go of her wife’s hand as she dragged her across the forest landscape, looking for somewhere safe.

‘We need to hide.’ She stated as she felt Clarke slow down with fatigue. Her wife was obviously not used to such vigorous sprints, but to stop or even slow down would result in death.

‘This way. I found something.’ Clarke yelled as she changed direction now pulling the Commander behind her. Rolling a heavy metal grid out of the way. They both ducked through what must have been an old sewer tunnel into an enclosed space.

‘What is this place?’ The guard that arrived with Lexa questioned. The floor was scattered with skulls and the area stunk of blood. Carcasses surrounded the area of the enclosed cage. They were trapped.

‘It's her feeding ground. Let's go.’ Lexa ordered as she pushed Clarke to start climbing up to higher ground.

The screams of the creature were getting closer and Clarke was surprised she could hear it over the beating of her heart. Her body was rushing with adrenaline as she climbed for her life. Each step up she encountered a new dead animal. Guts pouring out as flies and maggots ate away at the flesh. Clarke could barely breath as it is. The stench was no help.

The three stood in a defensive position,weapons out, as the creature that Clarke soon realised was a gorilla, leapt over the wall surrounding the cage. It was furious. Blood already dripping out of it’s mouth as it roared. Clarke had seen the creature in a book on the Ark but it never said anything about them being so violent.

Before they had any real plan of action, Lexa’s guard had been grabbed, smashed multiple times and flung across the enclosure. Dead as soon as his head smashed against the wall. In a panic Clarke lifted up her gun and aimed. Taking as many shots as she could before the creature fell back. It was over.

Taking a deep breath. Clarke turned to check over the Commander, who simply nodded. Both leaned over the edge to get a look and check that the creature was dead. Yet they jumped back into action as it slowly began to climb back up the rocks.

Swiftly the girls turned and ran in the only direction available coming up to a railing. Looking over they saw a small exit that the creature would not fit through. They had to jump. Without thinking Clarke looked back to check for the creature and then flung herself off the ledge. Falling on her ankle Clarke looked up to see Lexa put her sword away and also jump.

Yet as the Commander was mid air, it was obvious that her landing would not be fun. The crack that resounded around them simply confirmed Clarke’s original thought as the Commander yelled out in pain. Her shoulder must have been dislocated. Shit.

Clarke hobbled back over to her wife and help her pull her good shoulder over to drag her to the small exit. The Pauna was gaining. It had jumped off the ledge just as Clarke reached the exit and turned to help the brunette through. Yet it was too late. The Commander in a last effort grabbed the metal gate to hold firm as Clarke pulled out her gun.

‘Leave me!’ She yelled, hoping the blonde would take her advice. One of them needed to survive in order for the alliance to remain intact.

‘No way.’ Was all Clarke roared as she emptied the rest of her clip into the angry gorilla. Letting go of Lexa the Pauna fell back too lick it’s wounds. This allowed for Clarke to pull her wife through the rest of the way and release the bar that held the gate way open. Both girls stood as they hobbled through too the only space available. Another cage, this time a small room.

Placing Lexa down Clarke, glanced around the room. ‘Give me your sword.’ Taking it from Lexa she swiftly shut the door they’d entered from and locked it in place with the sword. If the creature came back it probably wouldn't hold for long but it was better than nothing.

‘You should've left me behind. Now two will die here instead of one.’ Lexa grunted in pain. She couldn't believe how much trouble the sky girl had gotten herself into in one day. First with Quint and now with Pauna. Not to mention that Lexa was now caught up in it also. Both leaders would die and the alliance would fail. Her people never rescued from the mountain.

She was also still annoyed that the blonde had not learnt from the previous night that rash decisions ended in trouble.

‘I'm still new to your culture, but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you.’ Clarke sassed back as she refused to look at the women she now called wife. However she did help to strap her shoulder up. It would do no good to leave it dislocated.

‘I'm serious, Clarke. To lead well, you must make hard choices.’

‘Hard choices? You're telling me that?’ Clarke questioned in utter disbelief. ‘What of our union?’

‘I've seen your strength it's true but now you waver. You couldn't kill Quint, couldn't leave me to die.’ Lexa whispered the last bit. There was still tension left over from the night before but neither wanted to mention it. ‘- That was weakness.’

‘I thought love was weakness.’ Clarke questioned sarcastically. She couldn't believe that after everything that had occurred in the past 24 hours she was left here.

‘Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.’ Lexa grumbled.

‘You want to know why I saved you? Because I need you.’ Clarke stated. She also noticed the small smirk that appeared on the Commanders face. ‘God forbid one of your generals becomes Commander. You may be heartless, Lexa, but at least you're smart. Well apart from last night at least.’

‘Don't worry. My spirit will choose much more wisely than that. I am also sorry for my actions last night. I did not mean to frighten you. I know nothing can excuse my actions.’

Clarke was surprised to hear that the Commander was apologising. Although Anya had stated as much earlier she didn't truly believe her. Lexa was the Commander after all. ‘I also apologise for punching you.’ She whispered as she kept her gaze set on her wife. ‘I did not mind the advances. I understand we must consummate the union or else our people will divide once more. However I cannot be a submissive wife. If that is what you want, you must look elsewhere.’

‘I would never disrespect you by lying with another. I am sorry I treated you as my subject. You are my equal.’ Lexa defended herself.

‘If you treat me as such again-’ Clarke began only to be interrupted.

‘I won’t.’ Seconds passed as they looked into each others eyes. ‘I vow to treat your needs as my own, Clarke kom Skaikru.’

Both women smiled to each other as they looked into each others eyes. A new understanding slipping between them.

‘You mentioned your spirit earlier, what did you mean?’ Clarke questioned glad that they had sorted the misunderstanding between them.

‘When I die, my spirit will find the next Commander.’ Lexa stated simply.

‘Reincarnation.’ Clarke realised in shock. She’d read about the theory on the Ark but never really believed it to be true. Yet the Commander was determined that it was. ‘That's how you became Commander.’ Clarke suddenly realised.

‘How are your leaders chosen?’ Lexa questioned in confusion.

Suddenly there was a loud bang that caused the whole room to vibrate. ‘It found us.’ Clarke whispered as she glanced towards the door in nervousness. The door wouldn’t hold with such more pressure.

‘Don't be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end.’ Lexa stated as she took hold of the blondes hand and kissed her knuckles.

‘We are not dying here!’ Clarke growled as she looked back at her new wife. ‘I need your spirit to stay where it is.’

‘Then get ready to fight. He's coming in.’ Lexa stated as she took up her position in front of her wife, knife at the ready. If anyone was to make it out, it would be Clarke.

‘Maybe we let it in.’ Clarke suggested as she grabbed hold of Lexa, watching her dislocated shoulder as she dragged her closer to the unstable door. ‘Over here.’

Counting to three in her head Clarke swiftly knocked the sword out of the door, letting it swing open with the Pauna rolling into the cage and crashing against the wall. It left just enough time for Clarke and Lexa to escape and bolt the door locked as they continued to leave the enclosure.

They had decided to rest in the forest before continuing on their journey. They were both fatigued and the adrenaline had left their systems leaving both women weary. Lexa and Clarke had been huddled together around the fire all night. Lexa had taken the first watch but simply decided to let Clarke sleep. Something she hadn't seemed to be doing the past few weeks, if the bags around her eyes stated anything.

Over the past three days it seemed as though Lexa has begun to care for the clumsy sky girl. She was stubborn and strong. No one had ever dared strike the Commander for fear of death. Yet this small untrained girl struck her as hard as she could. Just the thought of knowing Clarke could protect herself left Lexa feeling proud of her wife. She knew that these feelings stirring inside her were dangerous. They reminded her too much of Costia. However Clarke was already a target, as she was her houmon. There was no escaping the dangers she must face now. That didn't mean that Lexa wouldn’t do her best to protect her

Clarke began to mumble and stir from her sleep as Lexa slipped her fingers through the blondes hair. The surrounding area was calm as Lexa stared at her wife once more.

Suddenly Clarke shot up and jolted Lexa’s shoulder in panic.

‘You're safe.’ Lexa whispered as she continued to stroke the blondes hair to calm her.

‘How's your arm?’ Clarke asked as she realised that Lexa was wincing.

‘Hurts.’ Lexa grunted.

They could here the Pauna still trying to escape echo throughout the forest.

‘We should go. That cage won't hold forever.’ Clarke stated as she quickly got up out the position she had put herself in. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself get close to the other women. It would only end badly. Lexa has already made it clear that she does not do emotions. Love is weakness.

‘Wait. I was wrong about you, Clarke. Your heart shows no sign of weakness.’ Lexa whispered. The echoing screams of the angry gorilla stopped.

‘The cage won't hold… I think I know how to take Mount Weather. We've been trying to get inside, but they've already let us in.’ Clarke realised as she looked back to her wife smiling.

‘What are you talking about?’ Lexa merely asked in confusion.

‘Your army is already there locked in cages. We just need someone on the inside to let them out.’ Clarke answered enthusiastically waiting for Lexa to understand.

‘Bellamy.You have faith in him?’ Lexa questioned as she watched Clarke stamp out the fire.

‘I do.’

‘I hope your faith is well-placed because if he can't get inside, we can't win.’

‘He will. Lexa, this is gonna work!’

They swiftly headed back towards camp, both oblivious to the fact that Clarke had taken hold of the Commander’s hand to drag her back towards camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the slow update I've just finished my first year of uni and have had tons of Exams! The summer is officially here though so its back to one a week hopefully! Hope you enjoy this update and don't forget to review! I'm loving the comments and appreciate all forms of feedback and try to take in all the ways to improve! Thanks guys!

**CHAPTER 10**

It had been a few days since Clarke and Lexa were attacked by a giant mutant gorilla. Life had gone back to normal, well as normal as life could be in a post apocalyptic era. Clarke and Lexa spent time with each other everyday as they planned for the upcoming war. Both girls denying the fact that something changed in the cage days previously. However many of the villagers would catch them occasionally holding hands or staring at the other whilst they thought they were alone. Yet they remained oblivious.

Yet with no word from Lincoln or Bellamy, Clarke was on edge. As such she had planned to return to camp Jaha with her mother. There was still much to plan but Clarke also wanted to get away from the Commander for a few days. She wanted space to clear her head. Ever since the proposal she hadn’t had a single moment to herself. Whether she be dealing with the safety of her people or running from a rampaging monster. She needed time to register what her life had become.

She is the wife of the commander.

Well at least she will be when they have consummated the union. That was yet another reason why she wanted to run from Lexa. Although she did not detest the woman she also did not know what to think of being intimate.

The only person she’d ever had a similar connection with before was Finn. Who evidently since her trip to the ‘zoo’, has not let her out of his sight unless to sleep.

There was so much to sort out yet Clarke could not think over her own relationship issues. How was she supposed to co-lead these people into war? She couldn’t even control her own life. All these thoughts were racing round her head as she rode slowly through the forest. They’d been travelling for an hour, with another to go. Abby had been discussing further medical procedures she could teach Nyko, before she realised her daughter was in a world of her own and stopped the group. Letting her horse drink from a nearby puddle she watched as Clarke came to.

  
‘Mom, why are we stopping?’ Clarke questioned as she quickly took in her open surroundings.

‘You need to drink, too.’ Abby pleaded as she watched Clarke, slide down from her own horse to check around the place further.

‘I'm fine.We're almost home.’ Clarke whispered as she stroked her horse. However she soon realised how out in the open, Lexa was going to kill her for their stupidity.

‘Our scouts patrol these woods. Be careful where you shoot.’ She voiced as she sent her guards to go clear the area. No one argued as they simply continued to follow her orders.

‘The Grounders listen to you.’ Abby whispered in almost awe.

‘Lexa told them to. We shouldn't have stopped. Mount up.’ Clarke scolded, they needed to go find out what was occurring.

‘Clarke…’

‘Mom, I need to get back to that radio to see if Bellamy has made contact.’ Clarke rushed.

‘Listen to me. I know you don't think you need my protection anymore, but you do.’

‘You have to trust that I know what's right for us. Let's go home. Let's move out!’ She shouted as she jumped back into the saddle.

Yet it was too late as a gun shot sounded through the area and a warrior collapsed off his horse.

‘Mountain men.’ Clarke whispered before racing off in the direction of the shot. Pushing her horse as fast as possible without endangering herself by falling off.

However, Indra’s scouts had already taken care of the mountain men that were sent to attack.

‘Finish it.’ Indra commanded as Octavia swiftly lifted her sword ready to complete part of her training and take her first kill.

Yet just as Octavia was about to swing back down, Clarke swept in on her horse to take in the surrounding scene. One mountain man already dead beside her friend. ‘Octavia, no. He's from Mount Weather. We need to keep him alive. Check to see if he's got a patch kit. We've got to get him back to camp.’ She panted as she rushed out to order everything. This man could be a useful insight into their enemy.

As Octavia began patting down the new patched up prisoner she came across a folder of sorts.

‘What is that?’ Clarke questioned as she moved forward to speak to her friend.

‘Clarke, you and Lexa were the targets.’ Octavia warned as she passed over the photograph with Clarke and her wife circled in red.

‘We have to warn the commander!’ Indra ordered as she turned to the nearest guard.

Soon after the prisoner was secured Clarke ordered everyone to continue on route to Camp Jaha, with even more vigour. She was worried about her people and had no way to know for sure if any of them were safe, including Bellamy.

By the time everyone had made it back to the Ark, it was hectic. Doctors, including Abby, were rushing around as they tried to save both the grounder warrior and find a safe containment area for the mountain man. Shouting was coming from all directions as the main entrance to the huge ship was covered with warriors and curious Arkers. All trying to get an insight into the commotion that was occurring ahead of them.

Soon after the warrior was confirmed deceased they had Raven re-engineering the air lock to act as a radiation free zone for their prisoner. Who after the death of the warrior, the grounders were ready to put on a tree.

‘A killer lives while a warrior dies? This is your way?’ Indra growled out towards Clarke, in fury. Clarke knew that they couldn't kill the prisoner yet. He had vital information on the Mountain that could help their rescue mission. She was sure they could get him to talk, without Indra’s suggestion of torture. That would be a last resort. ‘The Commander will want his head.’ She stated as Clarke began to walk away causing her to stop.

Clarke hadn’t thought about what her new wife may think of this plan. However it was the only plan they had. Lexa would have to get over her bout of revenge for the meanwhile. ‘I’m sorry, Indra, but he can help us beat Mount Weather.’ Clarke cleared her throat before returning her attention to her mother.

‘Someone tried to kill you today. It's ok if you're upset.’

‘Just another day on the ground. I'll be in engineering waiting for Bellamy to radio. Let me know when he wakes up.’ Clarke stated as she walked swiftly out of the room.

‘Raven did a good job. The airlock is radiation-free.’ Marcus stated as he overlooked the cell. ‘When will he wake up?’

‘I don't know. Soon. Our blood heals them. It's incredible.’ Abby had been working furiously for the past hour to understand the data she had collected from the prisoner, but all it did was worry her further.

‘Yeah. That's why the kids in Mount Weather are in trouble.’ Marcus mumbled as he turned to face the woman he used to consider his rival.

‘My kid is in trouble. They tried to kill her, Marcus.’ The chancellor raged.

‘They missed. Clarke is strong.’

‘She's not that strong. The Grounders look at her like she's our leader, thanks to her bond with the Commander, and now Mount Weather does, too.’

‘Clarke is holding this alliance together, and without that, the war is lost.’ Kane reasoned. He knew the strain Abby’s tenuous relationship was affecting her ability to see reason, yet he also couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. She has lost both her daughter and husband in the space of a week then to find her daughter again only to lose her to someone else.

‘I didn't know I'd lose my daughter over it. Even after the war, she has bound herself to that savage.’ Abby spat in almost defeat. ‘I want this man under 24-hour guard. Is that clear?’

Meanwhile Clarke had finally reached engineering and had been speaking to her friends and getting up to speed with neutralising the reapers.Soon after being up to date she rushed around trying to find jobs for everyone to give herself something to do. Yet her friends didn't take kindly to this.

‘You don't need to give me orders, Clarke. I got this.’ Raven spat as she glared back at Clarke.

‘Raven, any word from Bellamy?’ Octavia asked trying to change the topic.

As Finn just watched Clarke in worry over Ravens outburst. He looked like a lost puppy and was happy to take orders from Clarke. It meant she would actually speak to him, now that she was ‘married’.

‘Nothing yet.’ Raven mumbled as she glared at her ex-boyfriend as he obviously dotted over her friend.

‘Lincoln is still missing, too. He should be back by now.’ Octavia whispered. They were the two closest members in her life and she could've possibly lost both of them without even knowing.

‘They'll be ok.’ Clarke encouraged.

‘They better be. Your whole plan rests on Bellamy getting in.’ She answered bitterly before she was interrupted by the P.A system began to blare out a message.

‘Counsellor Kane and Clarke Griffin, please report to the south airlock immediately.’

‘We'll finish this later.’ Clarke whispered before swiftly moving on to the containment area as Finn just continued to stare.

‘Did he say something?’ She questioned as soon as the doors opened.

‘No... But his blood did. Jackson found genetic marker anomalies that can only come from someone who was born on the Ark.’ Abby announced as she looked to her daughter with sympathy.

‘It's started.’ Was all Clarke could mumble.  
  
‘It didn't come from the blood transfusion that we gave him?’ Kane asked hoping it could be a misunderstanding.

‘No. I took the sample before that.’ Abby informed.

‘They're bleeding my friends.’ Clarke growled out as she looked towards the prisoner, whose cell was muted from earlier.

‘We don't know that.’ Kane tried to calm her.

‘Yes, we do. We were genetically engineered. They weren’t.’ Clarke answered immediately.

‘What are you doing?’ Marcus asked as Clarke suddenly got up to open the cell.

‘Killing him. Get out of my way, Kane.’ Clarke growled furiously as Kane did all he could to hold the girl back.

‘Calm down. Clarke... You are not in charge here. We do things my way.’ Abby shouted to reprimand her daughter. She needed to be reminded of her place once again.

Clarke couldn’t handled the thoughts surrounding her in that moment so she did the only thing she could. She ran. Rushing straight back to engineering she pushed herself into work mode and headed towards the mechanical genius. Maybe Raven would have better news.

Yet the day just kept getting worse.

‘You don't get to give up, Clarke! You stole Finn, and I didn't give up! I'm building a damn tone generator. You do your job.’ Raven fumed as she saw the blonde walk into the room slumped revealing the news.

‘What is my job? I’m just the one who married another woman to prevent a war.’

‘I don't know, to come up with something. That’s what you did with the Commander right?’

‘I have tried.’ Clarke argued. Things were not looking good. Well that was until the radio began to buzz with life.

‘Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Can anyone read me?’

‘Holy crap.’ Raven mumbled as she looked at the device in disbelief.

‘Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Can anyone read me?’

The second message managed to knock Clarke out of her disbelief and caused her to almost jump on top of Raven to reach the mouthpiece of the device. ‘Bellamy?’

‘Clarke?’ He asked in return to check he had reached the correct people.

‘Are you all right?’ The blonde quickly checked in hope.

‘I'm fine. That's it for the good news. We have to talk fast. Something has changed. Jasper, Monty, everyone, they just locked them in the dorm.’ Bellamy hurried to inform his friend.

‘But they're alive, all of them?’

‘I think so, for now. Maya says that they're already using their blood, and things are gonna get ugly in here real fast.’

‘Maya is with you?’ Clarke questioned with a hint of suspicion.

‘She helped me escape. If not for her, I'd be dead. And, Clarke, there are kids in here. We need a plan that doesn't kill everyone. Please tell me we have one.’ Bellamy asked desperately.

‘I hear you, but we can't do anything until you disable the acid fog. Raven is gonna help you.’ Clarke answered as she looked over to the mechanic hopefully. Watching as Raven just nodded with a smirked splashed across her face.

‘Got it. What else?’

‘You have to figure out a way to free the Grounder prisoners. There's a whole army inside that mountain, and they don't even realise it.’ Clarke answered eagerly. There plan was finally coming to fruition.

‘Trojan horse. Good plan.’ Bellamy chuckled as he thought of all the times he’d read the story of the Trojan horse and how he would explain to Octavia the genius idea behind the roman assault.

‘What does Maya think? Is it doable?’ Clarke worried quickly, hoping to get as much information as possible.

The radio was silent for a few moments before he finally replied with an exasperated. ‘She says it's not a problem. Look. If i'm gonna pull this off, I need you to buy me some time. It won't be long before they realise I don't belong here, and if that happens... That can't happen.’

‘I'll come up with something.’ Clarke confirmed.

‘Come up with it quick.’ Bellamy interrupted.

‘Copy that, and, Bellamy... -Yeah?- You came through.’

‘All I've done so far is not get killed.’ Bellamy almost chuckled.

‘Keep doing that.’ Clarke whispered with the smile still spread across her face.

‘You're up. What are you gonna do?’ Raven questioned as she watched her friend rush around to the front door before mumbling just enough for her friend to hear the answer.

‘Gonna keep them looking outside instead of in.’

‘Uh-uh. Don't. Get dressed. You're coming with me.’ Clarke stated as he crossed her arms facing the young soldier.

‘What's going on?’ He asked in confusion as Clarke an her horde of grounders began to lead him out of the huge space station.

Crowds of civilians began to form as the group walked closer to the front gates. Akers including the current chancellor and her advisors.

‘Clarke, what are you doing? Clarke, stop.’ Abby demanded as she stood blocking the groups exit.

‘No. I'm letting the prisoner go.’  
  
‘Absolutely not. He hasn't told us anything yet.’ Abby argued with a huff.

‘He doesn't have to. He's gonna tell them something.’

‘Get the prisoner back to the airlock now.’ Abby ordered to the nearest guards. Who moved to comply automatically.

That was until Indra unseated her sword and stepped beside the Commanders wife.

Clarke took two steps forward before leaning into her mothers face and began to whisper.

‘You may be the chancellor, but I'm in charge.’ She couldn't help but smirk as she finally stood up to her mother. Abby needed to know that Clarke was old enough to make decisions for her people. That Clarke was in charge, if the Arkers were to survive.

‘Indra, tell your people to stand down before this gets out of hand.’ Abby ordered, ignoring her daughter, who simply countered the order with a simple ‘No.’

‘People could get hurt.’ The doctor tried to reason.

‘Not if you get out of my way. You need to trust that I know what's right for us.’

‘The Grounders trust Clarke. Maybe we should, too.’ Kane suggested as he tried to reason to the current chancellor.

‘Stand down. Stand down. Open the gate now.’ Abby relented as she turned away from her unrecognisable daughter.

‘Can you hear me all right? Because I need to make sure you get this. Loud and clear. I have a message for your leader. We're coming for him. You're watching us, but you haven't seen a thing. The Grounder army is bigger than you think, and even if you could find it, your acid fog can't hurt them, and now, thanks to you…’ She paused as the tone generator buzzed loudly infant of the soldier. ‘Neither can the Reapers. So you have one last chance. Let our people go, and we'll let you live. It's just that simple.’

‘I got it.’ He nodded, just happy to go back to the safety of his home.

‘It's an 8-hour walk back to Mount Weather. You're gonna do it in 6.’

‘6 hours? That's not enough. How am I supposed to deliver your message?’ He pressed, after all his life was on the line. Apparently its not going to be a safe as he thought.

‘That's your problem. Now go.’ Clarke ordered.

‘You want to explain to me how this helps my brother?’ Octavia almost ordered as she looked to her friend in disbelief.

‘I just told him we have a secret army to worry about. The more they're looking at us, the less they're looking at him. Bellamy is the key to everything, Octavia.’ Clarke shrugged before facing her friend fully.

‘If he dies, we die.’

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
CHAPTER 11

Faster. That was all Clarke could think as she pushed her stallion to full pelt. It didn't matter that she had rarely ridden before. She needed to get to TonDC. Immediately. She needed to get to Lexa. Her mother. The clan leaders.

She can’t be late.

All she could hear was the constant trot of the horse she was riding and the almost as fast guard that was following up behind her confused by the rush. As soon as the news had come in Clarke had sprinted off to find the nearest and fastest horse available.

If she didn't make it in time then the war would be over. Her wife would be dead, which although she does have an emotional connection it is certainly growing. Clarke can’t help but be worried for her now other half. Not too mention the fact that her mother is in the same village that is about to be blown up.

***FLASHBACK to earlier in the day***

‘Has he checked in yet?’ Clarke questioned as she stormed through engineering.

‘No. You worried someone's gonna try and take a shot at you inside the Ark?’ Raven smirked as she noticed the bulking tattoo covered grounder stood directly behind Clarke.

‘Wait outside, Ryder.’ Clarke ordered before continuing. ‘Lexa's orders.It seems my wife is the protective type’ She smirked.

‘Whatever, Clarke.’

‘He's late. What if something's happened to him?’ She worried as usual.

‘He'll be fine.’ Raven shrugged off.

‘You've been busy.’ Clarke couldn't help but noticed the giant schematics of the dam splayed across the work desk.

‘Why are you focusing on the dam? I told you acid fog was our priority.’ She questioned stressed that the army still couldn't move and she had nothing to report to the clan leaders.

‘Until Bellamy gets eyes on their dispersal system, there's only so much I can do.’

‘Fine.’

‘Tell me about the dam. Can we cut off their power?’

‘Maybe. I'm still playing with a few things.’ Raven mentioned as she pointed towards her table filled with machine parts and what seemed to look like the mountain mans tone generators.

‘How many of these have you made?’ Clarke questioned eagerly.

‘Only two so far, but-’

‘Two? That's not enough!’ Clarke interrupted. She finally thought they were getting somewhere with the plan but apparently not. ‘There will be Reapers everywhere.’

‘High-frequency tone generators don't grow on trees, Clarke. Wick is scrounging for parts.’ Raven raged.

‘Raven, I am about to leave for Tondc, where Lexa and the heads of all 12 Grounder clans are waiting for me to tell them we're a go, only we're not a go because they still have acid fog, and we only have two tone generators!’ Clarke panicked. They weren’t anywhere near ready to go to war. Especially against the mountain men. Not only is there a lack of tone generators but the acid fog is still up and they have no way of opening the door.

‘Hey. We'll be ready. We will.’ Raven began to comfort before yet again being interrupted by the sizzling of the radio.

‘Ark Station, do you read me? Anybody there?’ Bellamy questioned whilst catching his breath.

‘Bellamy, you're late. Every 3 hours means every 3 hours.’ Clarke reprimanded.

‘Are you through?’

‘Have you found the source of the acid fog?’  
  
‘No. That's gonna have to wait.’

‘What? No. Nothing is more important than that.’

‘Our friends are. They're starting to take them from the dorm one at a time every few hours.’

‘Taking them where?’

‘I don't know. We tried to follow them, but they went to a classified level. Maya borrowed the schematics of the vent system from her boss, and I'm still trying to find a way in.’

‘I think I found a path, but it's gonna be tight.’ Raven revealed.

‘We're going to make him mobile so he can talk to us from anywhere.’ Raven answered to Clarke’s confused look as Maya’s voice came over the line.

After a while the conversation ended and Clarke was left to her own thoughts on how the clan leaders were all meeting up in a few hours. Yet had nothing to give them!

Walking through the station Clarke continued to think of how she also had to join her wife soon as the grounders were getting annoyed with the ceremony still remaining incomplete. Clarke knew that they would not accept the union for much longer without the consummation complete. Although Clarke hasn’t seen her wife for the past three days, she has heard of her thoughts on letting the mountain man go. Indra took great pride in informing her of her wife’s displeasure to such a weak move. Yet that move seems to have saved Bellamy’s cover so far.

With her thoughts clouding her sight Clarke soon bumped into Kane who seemed to have been looking for her for a while, ready set of to TonDC.

‘I thought you were going to Tondc.’ He questioned as he looked over the unorganised teenager. He expected her to be ready and rushing to get to the clans meeting in time.

‘Plans have changed. I'm staying here.’ As if the fact she would be the only leader not attending the matter didn't actually matter. Not to mention that her wife didn't know about the change in plans and would probably be furious.

‘The commander's expecting you.’ Marcus argued as he almost pleaded with the blonde.

‘Our people inside Mount Weather are in trouble. I'm not going anywhere until I know they're ok.’

‘And what can you do for them from here?’

‘You'll go to Tondc in my place. Lexa respects you. I'll get there soon as I can.’ Clarke promised as she begged the leader to go in her place.

‘Clarke, wait. Clarke, being a good leader means knowing which battles to fight and which to delegate.’ Kane reasoned.

He knew the stress that the blonde was under and it wasn't just from the upcoming war. She was married now. For her people and not for love. Kane had never been married himself but he knows what being in a loveless relationship is like.

‘I know. Please I need you to go to Tondc.’

‘Fine. I'll go.’ He finally relented taking pity on the girl. ‘But if you’re wife isn't going to be happy about it.’

‘Thank you.’

As Clarke shook his hand to say goodbye her mother interrupted and began to wonder what was going on.

‘What is it?’ She questioned as she gave her daughter a quick hug in greeting.

‘Kane will explain.’ Clarke stated as she got ready to continue on her journey.

That is until Kane interrupted her exit. ’Perhaps your mother should go. She is still the chancellor after all.’

‘Which is why she's needed here.’ Clarke argued before continuing on her journey. She didn't want Abby anywhere near Lexa. She knew her mother still didn’t approve of the marriage and didn't want her to accidentally disrespect her wife and get her head chopped off.

‘Heavy lies the crown.’ Kane whispered as he watched the girl storm off back to engineering.

‘She shouldn't be wearing the crown, and you shouldn't be backing her up.’ Abby argued before taking her own leave. Kane just stood in the hallway by himself wondering what he said that suddenly caused both women to storm off.

‘Ok, so tell us where you're at now.’ Raven questioned over the radio. Clarke had been gone for a few minutes at this point and Bellamy had begun his journey towards the laboratories holding their friends.

‘I'm at an intersection. Which way?’ Bellamy questioned as he lay in the tight air vent inside the mountain.

‘Ok. He just passed the air filtration system on this floor, which puts him about here.’ Raven pointed out on the map, to Finn, who just seemed distracted as usual. Especially now that Clarke had left the room. ‘Bellamy, we think you're close.’ She continued as she spoke through the radio again. ‘The lab should be up ahead.’

‘Any chance you can be more specific?’ Bellamy whispered, until a sudden drilling noise reverberated throughout the ventilation. ‘Never mind. I got this.’ Bellamy continued as he followed the vibrations.

‘Is that a drill?’ Clarke questioned as she strode through the entrance. ‘Of course. Bone marrow extraction.’ She answered herself.

‘You ready for the last treatment you'll ever need, Lieutenant?’ Came the muffled voices over the radio. Bellamy has finally found the laboratory.

‘You have no idea. I've waited my whole life to breathe fresh air.’ Came a familiar voice over the radio.

‘That's Emerson.’ Clarke spat as she thought about what she could have done to the man when he was her captive.

‘Let's get back to this secret army that she claims to have.’ Came a new voice. Which yet again Clarke recognised if the scowl and growl that she released was anything to go by. ‘Cage.’

‘She tell you anything that might help us find it?’ Cage yelled as the drilling was still. ‘Stop drilling, please.’

‘The window for extraction after death is incredibly short.’ Was the gruesome reply.

‘I only need a minute.’

‘No, sir.’ Emerson answered the previous question.

‘Nothing about the army?’ Cage questioned, which certainly intrigued Clarke as she realised her plan was working.

‘She did say she was coming for you and that if we let her people go she'll let our people live.’ Emerson scoffed.

‘It's a little late for that.’ Cage laughed. Obviously thinking theres no way the blonde could get to him whilst he was in the mountain.

‘We'll finish the job tonight. Whitman just radioed in. Apparently there's a war council meeting happening tonight in one of their villages, and all the leaders are gonna be there.’

‘Sir, I feel good. Let me take a team out and support Whitman.’

‘No.’

‘He has less chance of being spotted if he's alone. Sir, Whitman's good, but he can't take out that many targets alone.’ Emerson stated, clearly annoyed to be cooped up inside the mountain after finally being allowed outside without a suit.

‘Which is why we're gonna use a missile.’ Cage answered causing everyone listening on the radio to gasp or hold their breath in shock. ‘This time, we're not gonna miss.’

‘Please tell me you heard all that.’ Bellamy begged. The girls needed to move quick. Especially to warn the others.

‘We heard it.’ Clarke answered, thinking of how they can prevent a mass murder.

‘We have to warn them.’ Raven argued as she looked to Clarke.

‘Did Kane take a radio?’ She questioned thinking of the fastest way to warn the leaders.

‘No. This is the only unjammed frequency. We have to keep it open for Bellamy.’ Raven apologised but there was nothing she could do.

‘If I leave now, I can make it there in time.’ Clarke answered  
‘In time to be blown up, you mean. Thats not happening. I wont let you.’ Finn piped up. He’d pretty much been forgotten about as he was stood creepily in the corner of the room tinkering with some metal.

‘When I get back, I want to know our friends are safe and the acid fog is down.’ Clarke answered ignoring Finn’s protests. ‘Can you handle that?’ Clarke finished looking only at Raven.

‘Yeah, we can handle it.’

‘Clarke I’m not letting you go. Its too dangerous. I have to protect you.’ Finn protested once more.

‘Listen Finn cause i’m only going to say this once. I’m married now. We’re at war and a whole village is about to be blown up. Like hell am I going to stay here and let my wife and friends die. Now get out my way.’ She glared.

‘Clarke, wait.’ Bellamy’s voice came over the radio filling the empty silence Clarkes argument left. ‘Octavia was in Tondc when I left. Is-is she, um-’

‘She's here. She's safe.’ Clarke interrupted. She needed to leave now and if the only way to do that was to lie to Bellamy then so be it.

‘Ok. Good. Be safe.’ Bellamy finished the call as Clarke put on her jacket.

  
‘Octavia's in Tondc for the meeting. Why'd you lie?

‘Bellamy can't be distracted. It helps no one.’ Clarke shrugged moving to turn around and leave.

‘Hey. Don't get blown up.’ Raven whispered in goodbye as she watched Clarke smile and leave. Finn just glaring as she ignored his presence.

***PRESENT***

Clarke soon arrived at the village to find everyone crowded infant of the war room. Catching her breathe Clarke steadily got off her horse. She wasn't too late. She could save everyone. All she had to do was shout.

‘It seems my wife, Clarke of the Sky People, has honoured us with her presence.’ Lexa snarked, with a slight upturn of her lips. If it wasn’t for the missile about to hit where they stood Clarke would reprimand her for the joke.

‘I'm sorry I'm late, Commander.’ Clarke grumbled as she itched to get everyone to safety.

‘You made good time. I assume the kids at Mount Weather are ok.’ Kane smirked as he greeted the younger girl happily.

‘For now.’ She answered before turning back to the Commander all business. ‘Can we talk, in private?’

‘Yes. This way.’ Lexa directed her wife down the stairs towards the war room. ‘You cannot seem to undermine me like this Clarke. I look like a fool not knowing you were to join us for such an important meeting. We are equals-’

‘Mount Weather are sending a missile to hit TonDC right now.’ Clarke interrupted.

‘A missile? You're sure?’

‘Yes. We have to start evacuating now.’ The blonde answered as she grabbed hold off Lexa’s hand to drag her back up the stairs.

‘No.’

‘What do you mean no, Lexa?’

‘If we evacuate, they'll know we have a spy inside their walls.’ Lexa reasoned going into full blown Commander mode. She began rushing around the room looking for anything that could help.  
‘Not necessarily.’

‘We can't risk it.’ Lexa roared. She knew that Clarke wanted to save as many lives as possible including lives of the mountain men but it just wasn't their way. Blood must have blood.

‘What's the point of having an inside man if we can't act on what he tells us?’

‘Is the acid fog disabled? Is our sleeping army uncaged?’ Lexa questioned looking for any sign to give her the go ahead and warn her people. Yet all it seemed to do was cause Clarke eyes to flood with unshed tears. Which in itself almost broke her heart for a second time in her life. ‘Then Bellamy's job is not done.’ She concluded as she grabbed hold of both her wife’s hands hoping she’ll listen. ‘Without him, we can't win this war.’

‘So what are you saying? We just do nothing, let them bomb us?’ Clarke questioned trying to pull her hands from the Commanders strong grip to no avail.

‘It will be a blow, but our army will be safe inside the woods, and it will inspire them.’ Lexa almost whispered trying to also convince herself that this was the only way.

‘And what about us?’ Clarke questioned thinking she had run straight into a death trap.

‘We slip away right now.’ Lexa demanded as she picked up two cloths to wrap around their heads. ‘Put this on.’ She wouldn't let anything happen to Clarke. The alliance was counting on their union but Lexa had also begun to feel for the sky girl. She couldn't explain it. Yet she enjoyed her wife’s companionship.

‘Lexa, wait. You don't understand. I provoked Mount Weather. I sent a message to distract them from Bellamy.’ Clarke yelled feeling to guilty to let everyone above them die, whilst she walks free. Octavia, Kane, so many people were in TonDC for this meeting.

‘Clarke, sometimes, you have to concede a battle to win a war.’

‘No. We can inform the leaders of the clans, pick a rendezvous point in the woods.  
Each of them can slip out separately.’ She desperately begged as she once again grabbed hold of the brunette as if it would suddenly hit her that she's making a mistake.

‘And how many more people will they tell? Where do we draw the line?’ Lexa argued, once more. They were wasting time and she knew the longer it takes to get Clarke out the higher chance that they’ll both die.

‘Well, then cancel the meeting, start a fire, something!’ Clarke yelled.

‘Clarke, we don't have time for this.’

‘No, no! This is wrong!’

‘It's also our only choice, and you know it. You could have warned everyone up there, but you didn’t. You said nothing, not even to your own people. This is war, Clarke. People die. You showed true strength today. Don't let emotions stop you now.’ Lexa reasoned. She couldn't help but want to comfort the young girl as she held onto her tight. Somehow this blonde haired blue eyed invader had crept her way into Lexa’s heart with her bravery and love for her people. She had to protect her at all costs.

‘It's time to go.’ She pushed as they both finally began to move leaving out of the back entrance and heading straight to the surrounding woods. They had to move and fast. Yet Lexa knew that Clarke still felt guilty.

  
‘Clarke, we have to keep moving. We're not far enough away. The last time they used a missile, it was before I was born. According to legend, it left a hole in the woods you could not see across. Now let's go.’ She pushed as Clarke began stumbling on the many different roots. It was pitch black almost outside now as the day was coming to a close and the two leaders could see the many torches that had been lit throughout the village.

‘What if we made them miss?’ Clarke argued once more in a desperate last hope.

‘You're not listening. With a weapon like that, you can't miss!’

‘Yes, you can. I heard them talking about a spotter, someone in the field to aim the missile. If we could just find him.’ Clarke had that determined look on her face that Lexa knew very well from her short time around the blonde. Whenever she has a reckless idea that is always going to be life threatening.

‘No.’ She had to put her foot down and save this reckless girl.

‘What's she doing here?’ Clarke questioned as she continued to look towards the village.

As Lexa took a look in the same direction she realised that her wife was once again about to ignore everything she says. There infant of them talking with a villager was Clarke mother. Right in the epicentre of the entire village.

‘Clarke, you can't go back! Clarke! Please as your wife I’m begging you to stay!’ Lexa begged, yet as expected Clarke yanked her arm free and ran to save her mother.  
However she didn't realise that in her haste the Commander had followed to protect her. Keeping her veil over her head to cover her identity Lexa followed a few metres behind the blonde after making a haste decision to protect her. She couldn’t lose the blonde, not now.

‘Mom, what are you doing here? I told you to stay back at camp.’ Clarke yelled, as she grabbed hold of her Mother to pull her out of the missiles fire.

‘Enough, Clarke. I'm the chancellor. I don't need your permission to go places.’ Abby placated.

‘We have to leave now.’ Clarke ordered as the two woman turned back to the direction the young leader came from and began to move.

‘What is going on?’ Abby Questioned as she saw Lexa stood on the edge of the village line staring directly at her daughter. With almost a nervous tick going on with her hands as they tapped relentlessly against her leg.

‘We can't be here. Mom, I am begging you. Please. Come on.’

‘We can't stop. There's no time.’ Clarke argued as they reached the tree line, with Lexa stood a few feet in front of them, relief all over her face.

‘I am not taking a step further until you tell me what is happening.’ Abby yelled as she stomped her feet down. She knew something was occurring the moment Lexa’s face dropped back to a neutral expression, yet her eyes showed fear. Not for herself but for Clarke.

It was too late. Before anyone knew it a loud piercing shrill sounded throughout the area and then there was just light. The missile had hit. Their was flames everywhere. The three leaders that were stood on the outskirts of the village were ripped from the ground and flung backwards due to the force of impact. Remaining trees that didn't explode had fallen. All that remained was a crater filled with bodies, rubble and fire.

Clarke and Abby soon came too as they realised what just happened and why they were sprawled across the ground. Both were covered in mud and blood as they had cuts spread all across their bodies.

‘Mom. Mom, are you ok? Oh, my God. Come on. We can't be here.’ Clarke yelled as she got up from the floor gradually. Their were screams surrounding her coming from all direction as the area was no longer shrouded in darkness. The light and heat of the flames piercing Clarkes skin as she stood to look at her mother. ‘We we have to go.’

‘You knew. You knew, and you let this happen?’ Abby Questioned in horror.

‘We had no choice.’ Clarke explained as tears began to fall down her face, realisation splashed across her features.

‘So many people. Our people.’

‘No. We had to protect Bellamy. Without him-’ The blonde tried to explain.

‘Oh, stop it! I don't want to hear it.’

‘Mom.’

‘Tell me this was Lexa. Please, Clarke. Please tell me this wasn't you.’ Abby begged as her heart began to break at the remorse splayed all over her daughters face.

‘I wish I could. You can't tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out that we knew, the alliance of the 12 clans will break. We'll lose the war.’

‘You crossed the line.’ Abby yelled. She couldn't even recognise the girl stood before her. There was certainly no similarity to the young girl who believed everyone deserved a chance. The girl who wanted a whole space station to know of the Ark’s fault to give them a choice.

‘Mom!’

‘Their blood is on your hands, and even if we win, I'm afraid you won't be able to wash it off this time.’ Abby whispered as she looked to her daughter in disbelief.

Clarke just stood tears burst through her eyelids as she tried to hold them back like a dam. Her mouth blubbering as she opened and closed it over and over.

‘Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.’ Abby spat.

‘Mom Wait. Mom!’ Clarke cried out as she watched her mother run off to help the screaming villagers and warriors that had survived.

Turning back to where she last saw Lexa, she froze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I thought you would rather have a sooner update than a late long update. I know some of you weren't happy with the last chapter but it was a vital part of the storyline in the tv series and this story as you will find out in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 12

_Turning back to where she last saw Lexa, she froze._

The Missile had caused the debris to scatter randomly across the surrounding area. Trees had fallen due to the raw power of the explosion. Whilst the remnants of the village burned out. Survivors were walking around dazed as they glanced at what used to be there home. Warriors were running around helping as many people they could.

Yet Clarke could not take her eyes of the sight in front of her.

She hadn't realised Lexa had followed her into the danger zone until the bomb hit. The last place she had seen her wife was on the edge of the tree line. However due to debris and fallen trees, her wife was trapped and unconscious.

It took Clarke a few minutes to snap out of the shock and rush to help the woman. She was worried beyond her own comprehension. There was no time to analyse why she felt this need to ensure her wife’s safety. Lexa couldn’t die. That was the only option Clarke was willing to accept. The Commander would survive. Clarke could not have her death on her conscience. The only reason the brunette was in this mess was due to Clarke.

When she finally reached Lexa, whose shoulder was trapped, as she was slumped against a tree trunk. Clarke noticed straight away that Lexa had a fresh head wound that would likely insinuate a concussion. Not to mention serious damage to the skull and possibly brain damage if deep enough. However the brunette was breathing steadily which gave Clarke a lot of hope, yet nothing would be certain until the brunette awoke.

Clarke began to feel tears slip down her cheeks as she fought with the debris onto of her wife. Yet the action must have been causing Lexa pain as she began to grunt and mumble. The pain bringing her back to a conscious state. The debris was soon removed and Clarke switched from desperate clawing at rock to holding her wife’s face. Offering the little comfort she could as she held the brunette close to her. Apologies were sprouting from deep within as she soon began to cry in hysterics. The surrounding screams drowning her own cries out.

Lexa seemed to be groggy as she came too. However it didn't take her long to remember the situation and push herself slowly into action. Clarke ensuring she has her help as she stood.

‘How’s your head? Where are you hurt?’ Clarke asked frantically as she tried to scan over her wife. Just from a quickly glance she could see that Lexa had once again dislocated her shoulder and would need to put it back into place. Once Lexa agreed with her assessment they got straight to fixing the issue. Finishing with Clarke ripping part of her shirt to wipe the dark blood that was gathering on the brunette’s temple.

‘I could have warned them. I could have saved them.’ Clarke stated as she looked over to the burning crater. Now that Lexa was safe she had returned to her state of shock, leaving the Commander to think logically.

‘If they see us, they’ll strike again. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. You know that.’ Lexa reasoned as she held her wife’s head up to look directly into her eyes. She had to snap the blonde back into action. The war was not over. They were not dead. Although the pain shooting down her body from the shock of the blast, was making it hard to stand. They needed to move.

‘I want the mountain men dead. All of them.’ Clarke demanded. Lexa could see the change in the usual calm sea blue eyes. They were darker, sharper and angry. The realisation made Lexa’s stomach churn slightly. Clarke was not meant to be the vengeful leader that Lexa herself had become. Yet she could not deny the girl her chance for blood. It was there way after all.  _Jus Drein Jus Daun._

Both girls were ripped from their short moment of understanding as a gunshot resounded through the crater. One after another as survivor were gunned down or barely missed.

‘The spotter.’ Clarke whispered with realisation as she looked around the forest in all directions. ‘He aimed the missile. He’s alone.’ Clarke raged as she began to storm in the snipers direction.

‘Clarke, just slow down. If he is a spotter, he's here to make sure we're dead. If he tells the mountain were alive…’ Lexa worried. She would not allow Clarke to waste the chance Lexa painfully provided.

‘He won’t.’

‘How can you be sure?’ The Commander coming forth as she thought of all the problems that may arise.

‘Because I'm gonna kill him.’

Lexa took a few seconds to look at her determined wife before slowly nodding.

‘Alright. Let’s go. You and me.’ She shrugged as she moved to pass the blonde only to be stopped by a grip on her elbow.

‘You’re injured. I cant let you come along. You mean too much to m- our people.’ Clarke corrected herself towards the end as she stared into the leaders eyes. Blazing green like the forest. She was mesmerised by what she saw. The Commanders most expressive tool. As she looked the through to them all she could see was worry. Not for herself but for Clarke. She knew in that instant she wasn't going to win.

‘I’m not letting you go alone, Clarke. Now stop wasting time and let’s go. Beside who’s going to protect you, if not me?’ Lexa smirked as she continued on her way. Clarke may have a gun but so did the spotter. Lexa would not let her go alone.

As they gradually got deeper into the forest, Lexa piped up again. ‘It’ll be light soon. We wont have the darkness to hide us.’

‘Neither will he.’

‘I feel your anger Clarke.’ Lexa whispered as she stopped to take in her wife’s stubborn anger. Something she would no doubt have to get used to if they survived this current suicide mission.

‘Do me a favour? No more lessons.’ Clarke snarked as she stormed past the brunette.

‘You need to focus. We do what we must to survive. The enemy does the same. Its not personal. You more than anyone else should understand given our own ties.’ Lexa snapped as the stress of the last few hours finally hit her. The pounding in her head only infuriating the Commander further.

‘Everything is personal to me, Lexa. Especially our current ties as you put it. If I am to be united with you, its personal. You may just see the consummation as another notch in your bed, but I don’t.’ Clarke was seething but she couldn't seem to keep herself calm. The past few hours leaving her confused and angry at everyone and everything in the world, herself included.

The blonde had turned back to face her wife at this point and suddenly began to stalk towards the brunette. She needed someone to take her anger incase she would explode. Lexa was just unfortunate enough to be stood in the vicinity. Clarke felt as though Lexa still didn't really understand how the past few days were affecting the blonde so she decided to finally spell it out to her. ‘You know growing up I always thought that I would marry the man of my dreams. Be in love. Yet here I am. Married to an unemotional warlord who is willing to sacrifice anyone it takes to defeat an enemy.’

The Commander just stood and took the insult as it came. She understood that Clarke wasn’t actually angry at her. Yet the words stuck as she realised the truths that were spat in her face almost.

However yet another gunshot sounded out reminding the woman of the task at hand.

‘You think releasing you're anger on me will help. That killing the shooter will make you feel better, but it won’t. The only thing that will do that is winning this war.’ Lexa tried to explain as the blonde simply shrugged her off once more.

The two continued walking for a few minutes longer until their strides came to a halt with the rustle of branches close by. Both woman stilled their movements and squinted through the darkness on high alert.

‘Is it him?’ Clarke whispered ready to shoot in the direction of the noises. Even though she couldn't see three feet infant of her due to the darkness and shrubbery surrounding them.

Yet just before she was about to shoot Lexa grabbed hold of her arm shaking her head. The figure took a step closer, allowing Clarke to recognise the gentle warrior immediately. ‘Lincoln?’ Clarke quickly let out a breath as she put her weapon back in it’s holster.

‘Commander, what- Octavia said you were both…’ Lincoln stumbled over his words as he pointed dumbly back towards the crater that now stood in TonDC’s place.

Yet before he could stumble the rest of his sentence, Clarke swiftly jumped to him in relief of his words. ‘You’ve seen Octavia?’

‘Yeah, the few that survived the explosion are being pinned down by a sniper. That’s why I’m here.’ Lincoln answered as he looked to the Commander for approval.

The three were soon shocked out of their relief once again when the gunshots resounded through the forest, directing them once again towards the sniper.

‘Come on we need to get to the high ground.’ Clarke ordered, relieved that her friend was still alive. Taking hold of her wife’s hand to pull her faster towards their target. They weren't far now. Yet the smoke that indicated the destroyed village slowed the brunette down.

It didn't take the group long to reach their destination seeing the sniper in the distance they all ran to cover behind a large boulder. They needed a plan. Clarke had a gun and could stop the sniper, but only with a clear shot. Which their current position did not provide.

‘We can see him. One of us just needs to get close enough to get rid of him.’ Clarke suggested as she looked to the two warriors. ‘I’ll draw his fire.’ Clarke stated as if the task was not the most dangerous.

‘No.’ Lexa snarled as she surveyed the situation. Lincoln will draw fire. I will kill the sniper. Clarke you will stay protected behind this boulder. Understood?’ Lexa questioned fiercely. Commander mode on. Clarke needed to remain safe. At all costs. Lexa continued to stare down the blonde until she slowly looked away nodding her agreement.

‘Good. Lincoln let’s move.’ Lexa order as she squeezed her wife’s hand in reassurance, before darting away opposite to Lincoln, who was dodging all bullets heading his way. The distraction was definitely working.

Yet Clarke just couldn’t remain still as she sprinted forward gun at the ready. She needed to protect her people. However unlike Lexa, Clarke couldn’t seem to keep her footsteps silent and announced her presence automatically allowing the sniper to manoeuvre himself into the appropriate positions. Countering Clarke’s attack. Lincoln was forgotten about and the Sniper moved to tackle the blonde to the floor before she could take a clear shot. Her gun was lost in the struggle. Lexa and Lincoln both coming to the realisation that their plan had gone downhill, emerged from the surrounding bushes slowly. Clarke was brought to a stand with her own gun held to her head as she stared back at her Commander and friend. Those green eyes once again holding such worry that Clarke hoped this was not her final moments. She couldn’t hear what the soldier behind her was saying as she tried to memorise the brunettes features, it was likely to be the last time she’ll see her.

Lexa was frantically trying to figure out how she could switch the situation to her own advantage. Offer herself in Clarke’s place? No that wouldn’t work. She needed to think and fast. The mountain man seemed to be talking yet all Lexa could think about was a plan. That was when she spotted Clarke nodding to Lexa. _What was she trying to say? Focus Lexa. Clarke needs you._

That’s when she realised Clarke was motioning to her knife. The same knife she used to save Clarke from Quint. She could do it again. She just had to be fast enough and aim true. Nodding to her _houmon_ Lexa took a breath and sprung into action. With almost two flicks of her wrist she aimed and threw.

The sight in front of her simply made her take a breath. The mountain man gasped as he fell back gun dropping to the floor just as the soldier fell backwards. Clarke gasping herself as she realised her wife just put a knife through the sniper’s head. She was safe. Lexa saved her, again. Recovering from the shock Clarke swiftly moved to the brunette and wrapped herself around her. Lexa just comforting the blonde as she subtly began to whimper, tears flowing down her cheeks.

‘You’re safe Clarke. I’ve got you. With our two people working together were going to win this war Clarke.’ After everything Clarke had spat at her wife, Lexa was still there for her. Whispering words of comfort as she held her tight in her embrace.

They connected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

CHAPTER 13

  
Hours had passed since the leaders finally made it back down to the remains of TonDC. Abby seemed to have taken charge of the survivors encouraging them to search the rubble for survivors. Finn seemed to be the most frantic helper as he searched every face that passed. Clarke knew exactly why he was at the camp and it wasn’t to help the grounders. Although at least his arrival meant seeing Anya, who Lexa was relieved to see was safe at the Ark.

After the pair had ensured their people that they were alive and the sniper had been taken out, Lexa ordered her people to move out of the area and join the army in the woods. Abby offered to send injured survivors to the Ark for their safety and the improved medical facilities the sky people had. The Commander was happy to agree. Although she could tell the Chancellor was not happy with their decision to forsake their people in the first place. Abby couldn't help but be thankful that she saved her daughter from the sniper.

Clarke spent whatever little free time she had ensuring her wife was cared for, checking over her shoulder and putting her in a sling, much to the Commander annoyance. Although Lexa secretly loved the attention blonde beauty bestowed upon her. However Clarke herself couldn't help but feel nauseous after the past few hours events. Her stomach was in turmoil yet she couldn't help but focus on her wife and ensuring she's recovering.

Finn had ran straight over to Clarke the first chance he had, dragging her to a corner to check her over frantically. Obviously he’d noticed her grimaces every once and a while as she held down the bile threatening to explode. Yet with all the care he was taking as he stroked her cheek, she just felt uncomfortable. Shrugging him off Clarke made a comment on how she had an army to lead and ran off to find her wife. It seemed Lexa was the only person she felt safe around anymore.

Meanwhile Lexa was oblivious to the encounter her wife was stuck in as she ordered her generals to prepare the army. They needed to be ready as soon as the acid fog was down. All the generals simply nodded and left, except Anya that is. Yet Lexa expected nothing less. Anya was family. The older sister she never had.

‘Anya, Speak your mind.’ She answered, knowing the general would have questions after being informed of everything by Raven.

‘I was informed Clarke was on her way to evacuate the village. What happened?’  
Anya questioned as she focused on her seconds reaction.

‘We had no choice Anya. I made a decision with my head and chose to keep Bellamy’s cover secret. Shutting down the acid fog is our top priority. How can we accomplish that if our inside man is discovered.’ Lexa explained as she began to pace.

‘Alright. We must make sure no one else discovers this information. Who else knows other than Clarke? Your life and the war depends on this being kept a secret.’ Anya accepted easily as she began to think of the future.

‘Her mother but the Chancellor has already left for Arcadia with the survivors. She wont be a problem.’

‘Good. We have one more problem Heda.’ Anya mentioned although she seemed apprehensive about this particular issue.

‘Speak true.’ Lexa ordered as she wondered what could have her first so nervous.

‘People are talking Heda. They are not happy that the ceremony is still incomplete. They do not believe we can go to war with people who are not yet one of us.’ Anya stumbled over her words whilst looking anywhere but at her second. She knew after Lexa’s first attempt of the consummation the Commander had been respecting her wife’s wishes but it had been 9 days since the ceremony.

‘The consummation?’ Lexa nodded thoughtfully. She could not argue with her general on this. She understood her peoples anger and confusion. Normally she would remind her general that she is the Commander, but they are at war. her people need all the insurance they can get that the Sky people will not turn on them. Before or after they defeat the mountain.

Turning to the doorway Lexa continued. ‘I must go find my wife. Thank you, fos.’ The Commander nodded to the general before leaving the tent and walking out to the darkness that was beginning to fall as another night began.

Clarke was found sitting by the campfire with Octavia seemingly having an intense conversation that wasn't in her own favour. Lexa could only guess what it was about until she got closer to the pair and was in the perfect position to observe the situation. Yet she noticed she wasn't the only one observing as Finn was stood a few metres away also listening in, but focusing purely on Clarke. Lexa had noticed the boy lurching around her wife many times over the past few days but was always distracted by other matters before she could act. Her wife’s conversation for instance.

‘I couldn't take that risk.’ Clarke yelled, obtaining Lexa’s attention once more.

‘Right because you're in charge now, and you decide who is disposable. You'd have fit right in on the council.’ The younger brunette spat in anger as she rose to leave.

‘Hey. Octavia.’ Clarke yelled before the girl had a chance to leave. Lexa began moving closer in case she was needed. Octavia may have been her wife’s friend but she was officially a danger.

‘What?’

‘You can't tell anyone. If people found out the alliance will break.’ Clarke begged. Lexa knew now that she had to step in. Her wife looked weak. They were to in the open. The Commander needed to deal with the threat, even if her wife doesn't agree.

‘I'm not an idiot, Clarke.’ Octavia retorted before turning and bumping into the woman she has come to despise as a leader. ‘Commander.’

‘Octavia. It is time for the southernmost guard post's rotation. You should relieve them.’ Lexa mentioned off handedly. That should give her a few hours to plan the newest warriors demise, whilst ensuring she doesn't talk to anyone.

‘Indra expects me to be on a scouting mission with Lincoln.’ Octavia tried to explain.

‘Now you're needed at the guard post. Indra will join you there shortly.’ Lexa commanded leaving no room for argument.

Octavia swiftly bowed before powering through the camp to complete her orders. She may not be fond of the Commander but she knew when to pick a fight. Now was not that time.

‘She won't say anything.’ Clarke answered knowing exactly what her wife was thinking as Lexa clenched her jaw in thought.

‘You can't be sure of that. Too many people know, Clarke.’ Lexa tried to reason as they both began to head to their newly erected tent.

‘You worry about your people, I'll worry about mine.’ Clarke muttered as they walked through the flaps. Clarke was worried about her wife’s intensions towards her friend but knew she needed to focus on the upcoming war.

‘Can we please just get back to the plan?’ She questioned trying to change the subject quickly.

‘No. You could be a leader your people look to. Pour their hopes and dreams into. Someone they will fight and die for.’ Lexa argued as she one again tried to convince her wife to think with her head and not her heart.

‘I never asked for that. I'm just trying to keep us alive.’ Clarke answered herself. She was frustrated that she has given up so much already for this alliance and yet once again Lexa wants more.

‘You were born for this, Clarke. Same as me.’ Lexa mumbled as she watched the blonde leave their tent in anger once again. Soon after she ordered Ryder to finish off Octavia with instructions of where she’ll be. Clarke would just have to hate her but it was there safest option. No lose ends.  
The argument between the couple was not discreet, as Clarke stormed outside and the peoples Commander began to shout orders. The grounders knew this was due to the lack of a consummation. The union was not complete which left the married pair at odds with each other. Yet while the remaining grounder survivors and warriors were worried for their leaders, there was a particular boy who took this information with joy.

Finn gazed at the tent from his hiding spot as he listened to their whole conversation from the outside. He knew that Clarke still loved him. She had too. They had a connection. Yet he couldn't shake off the idea that the Commander had actually fallen for his girl too. Ever since he’d reached the camp a few hours back, he noticed how much time they spent together. Finn had finally taken his eyes of the blonde bombshell and focused on her wife instead. This was the very reason why he knew the Commander was up to something and it involved Octavia. He knew from the previous conversation that the leader wasn't happy with the knowledge the other brunette possessed. The same information he possessed. Although he couldn't understand the leaders words he knew when someone was angry. The moment the same large bearded grounder left the tent, Finn followed.

Obviously he was taken aback when he realised exactly where the grounder was heading and what his intentions were as he pulled his bow out behind a tree, mere metres away from his target; Octavia Blake. Finn was right.

Without thinking clearly Finn jumped into action pulling the rifle he kept at all times he knocked the butt into the grounders head. Knocking the warrior out cold. Quickly gaining the brunettes attention with the sound. Octavia stalked over to find the cause of the crash. Only to find Finn stood above an unconscious grounder, looking at her with wide eyes.

‘The Commander wants you dead.’ Finn whispered seriously as he continued to search his surroundings frantically. He looked like a mad man. Similar to his time looking for Clarke.

‘What are you talking about? Why would the Command- oh.’ Octavia stopped mid sentence as realisation splashed across her features.

‘Listen Octavia. We really need to go. Like now. If this guy wakes up before were gone. Then its not only you that he’ll kill. We need to find Clarke. If we talk to her, she’ll sort something out. Come on.’ Finn ranted as he tried dragging the younger girl through the forest and over tree roots.

It was pitch black out and they could barely see as it was. Octavia shock at the news made Finn task even more difficult as she continuously stumbled along on their journey. The pair also had to remain unseen in case Lexa put a hit out and their were more warriors around.

As they reached the new camp line, Finn spotted Clarke instantly. Ordering Octavia down in the nearest bush, who had recovered from her shock and was very unhappy to be receiving orders from the boy, he rushed over to the leader.

‘We have a problem. Your wife just sent an assassin to kill Octavia.’ Finn whispered once again checking his surrounding as if everyone knew he was a threat.

‘No, I said i’d handle it. The Commander wouldn't go behind my back.’ Clarke stated confidently as she thought of the woman she trusted after only 10 days together.

‘Look, him there!’ Finn pointed at the same warrior he knocked out, who was also looking around frantically for a particular face. Finn began to explain. ‘He’s the one your wife ordered to kill your best friend. I had to knock him out and save Octavia who is currently hiding in a bush. What are you going to do about it? This Girl can’t be trusted I warned you Clarke. Let’s just get Octavia and leave, Please.’ Finn begged. Yet Clarke had blanked him out the moment she realised the grounder was apart of Lexa’s main guard, yet he wasn’t with her.

Ignoring the boy she was once so infatuated with, Clarke stormed across the campsite, grabbing the warrior in question as she dragged him back towards her tent. Her wife had some explaining to do.

Lexa was planning with Anya when her wife burst through the tent, Ryder hanging by the ear as Clarke dragged him through. This was not what Lexa was hoping when she put out the kill order. Taking a deep breath Lexa prepared herself for the argument to come.

  
‘You sent him to kill Octavia? I told you she's not a problem.’ Clarke yelled as she took in the stunning brunette.

‘Leave us, Ryder.’ Lexa ordered.

‘No. I'm not letting him out of my sight.’ Clarke continued to push the warrior in. Ryder just seemed annoyed to be held by someone half his size.

‘Stand down for now and wait for my command.’ Lexa waited until her man had left before questioning how the blonde knew in the first place.

‘Finn found him. It seems he doesn't trust you, now I’m wondering if he’s got the right idea.’ Clarke spat, she was angry but she knew it wasn't true. Of course she trusted Lexa. Especially after she saved her from the mountain man. Although her wife had gone behind her back and that hurt.

Lexa suddenly began to teeth at the fact that Clarke was still talking to her ex lover. That boy was trying her patience. Lexa could help but turn green at the thought of Clarke trusting that foolish boy over her. Jealousy course through her blood rapidly increasing Lexa’s need to apply dominance over the situation.

‘That boy needs to be taught a lesson. He’s been following you around everywhere you go.’ Lexa spat as she tried to contain her anger quickly.

‘What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone you don't trust.’ Clarke yelled in utter bewilderment.

‘Yes, I can.’ Lexa argued, thinking of how much she wished to kill the shaggy haired boy.

‘Well, I won't let you.’

‘You were willing to let her die two days ago. Nothing has changed.’ The Commander was becoming impatient as she turned to Anya asking for her input. Yet the general stayed quiet.nShe did not need to be involved in this couples disputes.

‘You're wrong. I have. I can't do this anymore.’

‘Octavia is a threat. If you weren't so close to her, you'd see that.’ Lexa yelled as she brought forth her inner Titus. Reminding herself that love is weakness. Just like her love for Anya and growing fondness for Clarke causes her to change orders.

‘It's because I'm close to her that I know she's loyal. Her brother is more important to her than anyone. She would never endanger his life.’ Clarke reasoned as she looked away from the brunette. That’s when she realised Anya was still in the room.

‘ And you're willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?’ Lexa spat in almost disgust, not only trying to convince `Clarke but herself. Love is weakness.

‘I could ask you the same thing. Anya knows or else you would have asked her to leave also.’ Clarke took a deep breath before staring her wife in the eyes and taking a few steps forward ignoring Anya completely. ‘You say having feelings makes me weak. But you're weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you're a liar. You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you.’ Clarke growled as she pinned the brunette up against the war table. This debate had become heated as the couple gasped for breath as their expressions were matched in rage.

‘Get out.’ Lexa almost whispered with a growl.

‘250 people died in that village. I know you felt for them. But you let them burn.’ Clarke continued as she saw Anya move in her peripheral vision. Taking a step back she waited to see a reaction.

‘Not everyone. Not you.’ Lexa whispered as she held her arm up for the general to back off. Whilst never taking her eyes off the blonde. Clarke was breathless. She didn't expect this reaction but she could certainly use it to Octavia advantage.

‘Well, if you care about me, then... trust me. Octavia's not a threat. I can't do that. I can't sacrifice my people anymore. If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I'll tell everyone we knew about the missile.’ Clarke threatened staring down both women in the tent now. Once again in the space of a few hours the Skaikru’s leader was seen storming from her tent again.

Around half an hour had passed before Ryder was sent to collect Clarke and bring her to the Commanders tent. Clarke was fuming. She had spent the time talking with Octavia around the fire, calming the young warrior and ensuring her safety.

‘You sent for me?’ The blonde spat noticing that the tent only consisted of her wife for once.

‘Yes. Octavia has nothing to fear from me.’ The Commander took a breath as looked back down to the map she had been previously studying. Knowing she needed to show some faith in her wife, she continued. ‘I do trust you, Clarke.’ Lexa swallowed whispering out the admission, eyes facing down in nervousness.

Clarke took a few steps forward pulling her wife’s chin up to look her in the eyes. ‘I know how hard that is for you.’

‘You think our ways are harsh, but that's how we survive.’ Lexa explained as she finally discovered the courage she needed to look into the stormy blue eyes that seemed to be staring directly through to her soul.

‘Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.’ Clarke gulped as she glanced down at her wife’s glistening lips, before realising her own actions. Lexa noticed too. The room was filled with tension but also a calmness that was beginning to settle between the two. They had finally reached an understanding as Clarke continued her thought process. ‘Don't we deserve better than that?’

Lexa could only look back at the blonde as she contemplated her next step. Both girls were stood chest to chest breathing heavily, heads leaning into one another. That when Lexa decided to throw caution to the wind. ‘Maybe we do.’

Swiftly lifting her hands to grasp the blondes head the Commander pulled her forwards, lips colliding like waves to the shore. Both girls holding their breaths as they explore the others lips. Lexa’s tongue almost begging for entrance as Clarke finally began to reciprocate.

They were both in a world of their own, oblivious to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. It was certainly different to the TV series. Please let me know what you think and also thoughts on the ending of said chapter. There may be possible smut in the next chapter... Still unsure as to whether I am capable enough to do the couple justice or not. Let me know and I'll see you all sometime next week... Possibly sooner depending on your feedback! Thanks :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Be warned.

**CHAPTER 14**

**WARNING: SMUT throughout the whole chapter. If that's not your thing I'm sorry.**

  
What seems like hours turned out to be mere minutes as the girls finally stepped back, with heavy breaths. Neither really knew what to say. Both leaders were breathing heavily as their eyes locked.

Lexa’s eyes are filled with lust yet a tint of gentleness and love. Whilst Clarke stared at her wife in almost disbelief from the care she felt; like waves crashing over her. Nodding her head slowly with a slight smile spread across her face, Lexa dove in for a second kiss. This time it was more rushed as if any time soon they would be separated.

Swiftly lifting her wife by the thighs Lexa carried the blonde across the tent, lips still linked, towards the furs. Dropping the beautiful women on the furs, the Commander leant down allowing her whole body to hold the blonde down. However unlike Lexa’s previous attempts at bedding the blonde, Clarke gladly accepted the friction provided from the brunette.

Clarke didn't understand the sudden need she had to strip Lexa completely and ravish her whole. This new need was unexplainable. All she knew was that Lexa’s lips weren't enough. She needed more and now. Lexa must have felt the exact same way, as she beat Clarke to the punchline.

Quickly ripping open her wife’s shirt, Lexa detached her lips from the blondes, much to her chagrin. Yet quickly dove in, squirming under Clarke’s bra, to grasp a tender nipple, with her moist lips.

Clarke hands roaming over Lexa’s shoulders down to her hips, gripping at the fabric that’s keeping them apart. Clarke's moans soon began to fill the tent as Lexa switched over to the other nipple, twisting and pulling lightly with her teeth. As Clarke began to slowly thrust up, begging for some much needed friction, Lexa denied her. Her hands also roaming down towards the blondes trousers, deftly unbuttoning and opening them. Her hands continuing down under the final layer; Clarke’s panties.

‘Please, Lexa. Don't stop.’ Clarke moaned, as her wife simply giggled at her impatience.

‘You weren't saying that during my last attempt at our consummation were you?’ Lexa smirked as her confident persona shone.

‘Just shut up will you. I could think of so many more things your mouth could be doing right now.’ Clarke growled as she pulled off the Commanders tank that barely covered her toned body. Clarke couldn't help but stare as she traced the Commanders tattoos that were spread all across the tanned skin. All beautifully detailed flowing from one line to the next. Then she noticed her wife’s abs. Obviously she caught glances after training sessions before accidentally but she’d never had the chance to just admire and feel in her own time. It was marvellous. Yet she was soon brought out of her admiration as Lexa’s hand continued to move down, fingertips reaching the blondes soaked folds.

Lexa rubs down on her clit, allowing pleasure to jolt through her wife like a bolt of electricity. Folds slowly being spread as Lexa just mops up the wetness already shaping out, ready to be tasted.

‘Oh god, yes Lex. Like that, just a little more please.’ Clarke begged as she squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure.

‘Clarke during the consummation…’ Lexa gasped out as she tried to stay focused on her sentence. ‘its supposed to be together.’

‘Like at the same time?’ Clarke questioned, with a smirk as she thought of how much fun they were going to have. All thoughts of wars and death forgotten for the moment. All she could think of was how beautiful her wife’s moans sounded mixed with her own.

Waiting for her wife to confirm her suspicions Clarke soon jumped in, quite literally. Pulling of the Commanders remaining clothing in one fell swoop, and pushing for Lexa to do the same with her own. The two were finally completely naked.

Clarke and Lexa were in sync as they lined up there hands with each other anticipation steadily increasing before joining their lips back together. Lexa now holding herself up slightly with her non-dominant hand whilst Clarke’s was thread through the brunette locks in exploration.

As both women filled the other gently with their fingers, they slowly began to rock and grind. The palms of their hands rubbing and pushing against one another adding to the friction as they stimulate the clits. Neither were going to be lasting long.

Lexa soon began to angle her hips and buck on top of the blonde as she wants it hard and fast, hearing no protests from her wife she continues. Soon speeding up the inevitable.

_‘Klark, skrish, ai laik na-’_ Lexa murmured, not quiet able to finish off her sentence, or speak in english as she tried to announce the arrival of her orgasm. However, Clarke wasn't far behind and began chanting and cursing her own words. Both girls backs began to arch as they get a little more frantic in their rocking. Until they both erupt calling out the others name. Breathy moans following behind as they both slowly pull out and Lexa rolls over collapsing beside the blonde in exhaustion.

Taking her soaked fingers from her side, however Lexa began to taste the sweet flavour of her wife for the first time. Moaning once again, in delete as Clarke simply giggled watching on. The brunette soon perked up a bit noticed the blondes hands were also moist and unclean. Swiftly yet gently grabbing hold of her wife hand she began to suck on her fingers too. Clarke was mesmerised by the action as the sensation made her feel lite and loved. Both women stared at each other with a renewed energy, ready to continue.

However, just before they could repeat there shenanigans for round two there was a lot of commotion from the outside as shouts of ‘Heda’ interrupted the two. Yet no one entered the tent as they had heard the previous noises and understood that anyone entering would have there eyes gouged out for looking at the Skai Prisa.

Quickly changing both women sprinted out of the tent to find out what all the commotion was about, to see a beam of red flash across the sky indicating Bellamy’s success. The acid fog was down. Both women ran to the edge of the cliff their tent was situated on, to glance at the rallied army.

‘Bellamy did it.’ Lexa breathed as she realised her people were not in danger. Her lips slightly tilted upwards in what seemed to be a pleased smirk. Life was finally looking up. Lexa had something, or someone, to live for. ‘You were right to have faith in him. Now we fight.’ Lexa roared as she looked over the cliff towards her people. Who cheered back in eager responses.

Although plans don’t last very long in battle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I definitely struggled with doing this chapter justice but I really hope you enjoyed. If not I can always delete it :/ Sorry it was so short also considering it was such a long wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The march upon the mountain had begun and Clarke was nervous. Once again that feeling of nausea washing over her whole body. She hadn't really spoken to her wife since they completed the consummation. Yet the whole army seems more at ease now the whole ritual has taken place.

Lexa was striding beside her at the front of the horde, however, she didn't even seem to acknowledge the blonde, which put her on edge further. What she didn't know was that the Commander of the coalition was nervous herself. Now that the marriage was complete and the mountain about to fall, Lexa couldn't help but worry about her future. Would Clarke come to Polis with her? Leave her friends, her mother, all for her wife? The fall of the mountain would be followed by a future of uncertainty.

However both women were interrupted in there stride as Clarke was jerked to the side with a hand grabbing out, pulling her into their firm chest. Lexa immediately turned allowing the army to continue as she growled at the boy holding her wife.

‘Let go of my wife, boy!’ Lexa growled, as she watched Clarke’s hands slip down from the brunettes shoulders that were keeping her steady. Not yet looking to her wife.

‘Sorry Commander. I mean no disrespect.’ Finn apologised surprising both women as he took a step backwards, bowing slightly. ‘I merely want to apologise for my behaviour and want to be of more service. To show how much i’m sorry.’

Clarke gave Lexa a nod as if to nudge her back into the line, reassuring her that she’ll be along shortly.

‘Very well. When you are done I will see you at the front gate.’ Lexa nodded before turning and joining the army once more.

With her wife’s quick departure, Clarke continued to stare at her ex hoping he would talk quickly.

Taking a deep breath before starting his carefully planned speak. ‘Clarke, I know that lately you haven't wanted to listen to anything I say, but please just let me finish my speech before you interrupt.’ He questioned smirking as his princess begrudgingly nodded. ‘I want to start by apologising. I’m sorry that I wasn't there for you when the mountain took you. I’m sorry that I lied to you about Raven. I should have never lead you to that bunker and tricked you into whatever relationship we had. However I am not sorry that I fell for you. I love you Clarke Griffin and I always will.’

‘Finn-’ Clarke whispered shaking her head as she thought of how before meeting Lexa she truly loved the boy back. However she couldn't get out more than his name because he put his index finger over her mouth in a shushing motion.   
‘Please let me finish. I love you, but I know that you love her now. Don't get me wrong I still don't approve of her. I never will. She doesn't deserve someone as precious yet strong as you. I’ve also come to realise that neither do I. I just want to prove I’m trying to be better.’ Finn took a breath as he thought about the upcoming war. ‘I want to go to the generators with Raven. Make sure she’s safe. I just wanted to speak to you before I head off. If anything happens to me. I wanted you to know.’ Finn whispers as he slowly nods then turns off sprinting towards the dam.

Clarke had tears slipping as she saw the boy she once loved. The boy she hadn't seen for what felt like months. The peaceful caring boy that would do anything for the people he loved. The one who wasn't affected by war and death. However there was a war that was about to end and Clarke was expected on the front lines. Moving swiftly ahead of the warriors crying out for blood. She soon reached her wife, who visibly relaxed as she felt Clarke beside her.

‘What did the boy want?’ Lexa questioned trying to rein in her jealousy.

‘He’s going to help Raven. He wanted to say goodbye just in case.’ Clarke whispered as she held back the tears. It would not do to cry over a man whilst her wife stood beside her. Lexa simply grunted at the change in plans and continued quickening her stride.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the army reached the front door to the mountain. Everyone coming to a halt. Unfortunately the army was left looking like sitting ducks as they began the patient wait for Ravens team to complete their half of the mission. Finn would have reached the brunette by now. Clarke still couldn't get over how her last conversation went with the boy. She didn't understand what caused the change in heart. Maybe she could rebuild the friendship they had after this war was won. She hoped this war wouldn't reverse his progress. However she couldn't help but think of how this war would affect everyone. Even herself.

Soon enough her thoughts allowed time to pass by without notice. That was until the darkness shrouded over the army. They’d been stood around for too long. Warriors were getting restless.

  
‘It's taking too long.’ Clarke huffed as she looked to her wife.

‘It takes as long as it takes.’ Lexa answered, placating her wife for her lack of patience once more. ‘What will you do when it's over?’ Lexa asked, hoping to be apart of her wife answer.

‘I have no idea.’ The blonde replied nonchalantly much to the Commanders disappointment.

‘Well, what do you want?’ She pushed further.  
‘Nothing.’ Clarke shrugged, oblivious to her wife searching gaze. ‘My people back. I can't think past today.’

‘You should come with me to the capital. Polis will change the way you think about us.’ Lexa asked, hoping to hint her own plans.

‘You already have.’

‘The people will be excited to see the beautiful wife of Heda.’ Lexa gleamed with pride as she gave Clarke a quick peck. Yet there wasn't time for anymore conversation as rounds of gunshots sounded from the dam. The battle was about to begin.

Minutes passed as the army watched with trepidation. Waiting for the light to flicker indicating Raven had completed her mission. Minutes passed as the gunfire stopped when finally the light turned off.

‘She did it. One minute starting now.’ Clarke gasped looking to her wife as she held the remote control out for her too hold.

‘For those we've lost... And those we'll soon find.’ They both repeated as they pushed the button together. Both women waiting for some kind of explosion or a noise anything to indicate the lock had blown. Yet both were disappointed.

‘What’s wrong? Why isn't it working?’ Lexa questioned as she stared at the steel door in anger. Almost as if it would explode just from her fiery glare.

‘They're jamming us. I have to get closer.’ Clarke determined as she took a step out away from the safety of the army. However her stride was cut off as gunfire sounded before landing in front of her feet. With her wife shouting wildly Clarke was soon grabbed from behind and dragged back behind the boulder of protection by Lincoln.

’45 seconds!’ monroe yelled as she kept time of the back up generator.

‘If I can get there, I can trigger it manually.’ Sergeant Miller announced as he took back the control.

‘No. You can't get there.’ Clarke argued knowing first hand how dangerous the path in front of them was.

‘For Nate, I have to try.’ The sergeant whispered as he thought of his son. He didn't even know if he was still alive inside that mountain but he had to believe their was hope.

’30 seconds!’ Monroe continued. As a group of grounders surrounded Miller acting as a barrier. However the barrier soon crumpled by the sheer force of the bullets heading their way.  
‘We'll find another way in. ‘There is no other way in. You know that. We don't need one.’ Lincoln answered as the two watched him light an arrow and hold it up.

’10 seconds.’ The countdown began. Lincoln aimed the arrow. They had one chance.

‘5 seconds.’

4, Lincoln let the arrow fly.

3, whistling through the wind.

2, Hitting the hydrazine.

1\. The door exploded by the lock.

‘It worked!’ Clarke breathed once more.

‘We need to get to that ridge and take out the shooters.’ Lexa stated as she gathered a small army to fight the snipers. Clarke soon began to follow until Lexa pushed her back. ‘No! You stay with Clarke.’ Lexa growled to Lincoln knowing he would protect her wife with his life. ‘When the shooting stops, you get that door open.’ Lexa ordered as she once more gave her wife a chaste kiss goodbye. Almost a promise to return safely.

  
‘Lincoln. Lexa did it.’ Clarke whispered as she heard all gunfire stop, all that could be heard were her own warriors war cries.

‘Clarke, look.’ Lincoln pointed to the pile of bodies left from the snipers. Both warriors listened as they heard the distinct sound of groaning. Specifically coming from sergeant Miller who lay under all the bodies.

‘Make sure he's ok. Sergeant Miller!’ Clarke shouted as she ordered Warriors to pull him back careful of any snipers they needed to remain alert.

‘They'll be waiting just inside the door.’ Lincoln stated soon after as he watch Clarke glare at the steel in front of them.

‘Good. Train your fire on the door.’ Clarke ordered as she motioned for men to begin peeling open the door. They needed atlas a dozen warriors pulling to move the door even an inch. Everyone putting maximum effort in. They needed this door open in time for Lexa to return and march her army in. Yet suddenly the door jerked open easily.

‘Attack now!’ Clarke ordered watching as warriors began to charge yet stopped with the roaring cry of there Commander.

Clarke looked up the hill to see her stunning wife, drenched in blood, yet not her own. Pulling along a soldier Clarke soon recognised as emerson in chains. Confused by the commotion going on around her Clarke turned to see weak frail grounders hobbling out of the front door. They’d done it. The Mountain had surrendered. She thought with Glee.

Turning back to her wife to celebrate Clarke soon stuttered in her celebration. Lexa did not look like a leader who won just won a war. No quite the opposite. She looked to Clarke in worry checking her over for any possible injuries or ailments as if any sudden minute she would drop down.

‘What did you do?’ Clarke questioned as she noticed that the only people hobbling out of the retched mountain was the grounders. Emerson’s smug grin spread across his face. Not even looking at Clarke face. Clarke began to feel nauseous for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

‘What you would have done.’ Lexa stated as she looked below Clarke’s face, not able to look as betrayal slowly spread across her wife features. ‘Saved my people.’ She gasped.

‘Where are my people?’ Clarke chocked as she looked at the warriors surrounding them.

‘I'm sorry, Clarke. They weren't part of the deal.’ Lexa stated as she straightened herself up, mask on.

‘You made the right choice, Commander.’ Emerson grinned as he moved back towards his front doors shutting them behind him after grinning at Clarke.

‘What is this?’ Lincoln questioned confused that the gate was shut once more.

‘Your commander's made a deal.’ Clarke spat as she looked towards the women she had fallen for the past few weeks.

‘What about prisoners from the Ark?’ Lincoln questioned still confused as to their current predicament.

‘They'll all be killed... But you don't care about that, do you?’ Clarke spat, she could feel the bile rising up her throat. She desperately wanted to hold it in. To refrain from showing weakness. but the urge was getting greater by the minute.   
‘I do care, Clarke, but I made this decision with my head and not my heart.’ Lexa gasped, looking at her wife as her features turned pale. The blonde did not look healthy right now. Lexa was worried but she had to focus on matters at hand. ‘The duty to protect my people comes first.’

‘What happened to your people are mine. I thought our union assured such things. You promised me protection for my people. Please don't do this.’ Clarke argued as she watched Lexa flinch at the accusation of not taking her vows seriously.I'm sorry, Clarke.’ Lexa whispered holding in her tears.

‘Commander, not like this. Let us fight.’ Lincoln argued, completely out of place. Lexa would ensure he’s punished later on. Now she just had to focus on getting everyone out of the mountains range.

‘No. The deal is done.’ Lexa announced signalling for the retreat. as the trumpets sounded Lexa nodded to her trusted guards. As they moved forwards to retrieve the Skai Prisa. ‘All our people withdraw. Those are the terms.’ Lexa answers as she see’s Clarke’s confusion.

‘They'll be slaughtered. Let me help them.’ Lincoln argued as he pushed the guards away from the blonde who began to shake her head furiously. Lexa began to worry further.

‘Clarke we must leave. You have more to think about than yourself now, please.’

However this seemed to simply anger the blonde further. ‘I know there’s more to think about than myself.’ Clarke burst with rage. She could not believe the brunettes tenacity. She had her own people to think about. They were all she ever thought about. Her whole time on the ground has been about them. How dare Lexa tell her to leave on the pretence of others. This request is only for Lexa.

‘I’m not leaving and you can’t make me.’ Clarke stated trying to calm herself down, yet it was no use. The rage inside her had unsettled her stomach too much. Unable to hold it down any further, she chundered. Feeling light headed as she looked back to the concerned face of her wife who had hold of her hair. Clarke felt further repulsed as she began to fight against her wife’s hold.

How had it all come to this.

whilst the blonde was distracted Lexa had her guards take hold of Lincoln, dragging the large man away from the gates leaving behind an empty field. Even the Skaikru had left. Lexa soon felt Clarke relax with exhaustion, picking her up bridal style and carried her back to camp.

Whispering any words of comfort she could offer. ‘I’m here for you. For the both of you.’ She whispered kissing the blonde forehead and then her stomach as she placed her wife into the furs of her own bed carefully.

Placing guards outside the tent she’d left the blonde to rest in. Lexa watched the blonde sleep, staring at the flat stomach that she knew in a few months would be much bigger and ready to burst. When Clarke awoke there was lots to talk about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…….  
> So lots too take in…  
> I’m sorry if many of you are disappointed with the way things went at the mountain. As I said I’m unsure as to whether I should continue? Its up to you guys I figured you should read this chapter before deciding if I should continue. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know! Again sorry if it didn't span out as you’d expected!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one is the longest chapter so far I think! I know now how I want the story to finish so hopefully it'll be a quick update. Just trying to decide if I should have a sequel after? let me know you're thoughts anyway! Thanks!!!

CHAPTER 16

  
After ensuring that her wife was carefully guarded by hand chosen warriors, Lexa swiftly left her tent in search of Nyko. Scouring the campsite she came across the blonde general, who looked furious.

‘Heda, may I speak with you privately?’ Anya forced out as she hinted towards the war tent that lay mere meters away.

Nodding silently Lexa began to walk ahead. She had a schedule to meet if her plan in protecting Clarke was to be successful. Nyko needed to be informed of the Skai Prisa’s condition. The child was Lexa’s priority for now. Her people were safe. Clarke was safe. All that needed protection was safe inside her camp.

The Commander was soon brought out of her thoughts as Anya began to shout quietly. ‘What were you thinking? Why have we left the mountain that has been bleeding our people dry for generations Lexa? The people will not stand for this. The Skaikru were our allies by union. Yet you have simply thrown them away like dirty rags. Speak to me, please?’ Anya was looking at Lexa now with worry as she wondered what could have cause her second to make such a decision allowing the mountain to live.

‘Clarke is pregnant.’ Was all she could whisper.

‘Wait, but how? She’s been unfaithful then?’ Anya assumed as she looked back towards the front entrance expecting to see the blonde storm through in any moment.  
However she was not expecting her second to be glaring at her as she turned back around. If looks could kill, Anya would not be breathing.

‘How dare you? Of course Clarke was faithful. The child was conceived before she rescued you from the mountain. The Mountain man told me, they detected it in her blood. I do not understand, but it explains why she has been feeling nauseous the past few days.’ Lexa calmed as she thought about her wife sleeping safely in her tent.

‘That explains why you took the deal then. You wanted her safe?’ Anya questioned taking Lexa’s silence and inability to look towards her as a yes. ‘What of the alliance with the Skaikru?’ Anya thought off handedly.

‘I must speak with Abby. Hopefully after informing her of the child, she will allow leniency. After all it is her family that I chose to rescue.’ Lexa tried to convince herself more than her first.

‘That will be harder than you think. I forgot to inform you that the Sky Chancellor and her injured party seem to have been picked up, by the mountain, on their journey to the Ark.’ Anya rushed out as she watched her Commanders glare turn to her once more.

‘Branwada! Clarke will never forgive me for this! Leaving her friends was one thing but her Mother?!’ Lexa screamed as she gripped her dagger, forcing her self not to stab her friend in pure rage. ‘I must leave immediately. Tell no one. I will be back by morning and do not let my wife leave! No harm must come to her!’ Lexa seethed as she stormed out of the tent, leaving a rather confused Anya in her wake.

Meanwhile back in the Commanders tent, Clarke began to awake disoriented. Looking around she immediately realised where she was but it took her a few minutes to realise that what she thought was a dream was not. Jumping up to leave Clarke was hit by a wave of nausea, that would not dissipate. Being overcome with the need to vomit, she ran to the nearest bucket she could find. Her insides felt like they were being torn to shreds as her breakfast was forced out into the bucket.

A few minutes and a full bucket later Clarke was wiping her mouth over her wife’s favourite shirt. It was the least she could do. She began to struggle as she still felt nauseous, but knew it would pass now that she’d emptied her stomach. Powering through the haze, the blonde leader straightened out her outfit and stormed through the front entrance. Only to be stopped crashing into what seemed to be a brick wall.

'Move. Now.' She ordered as the guards simply grumbled at her outburst. ‘I said move.’ Clarke huffed as she watched the men simply walk towards her intimidatingly, causing her to step back into the safety of her wife’s tent. Apparently she wouldn’t be leaving.

Clarke began to pace as she thought of a way out. Vows be damned, Lexa has already broken them first. This union was simply a failed experiment on Clarke’s part. The Commander obviously got what she wanted and was now bored.

Pacing as she thought Clarke couldn't figure out a plan of action. Every time she almost had a plan she was brought straight back to the moment of betrayal. How could she have been so foolish to trust the other woman? She has only known her for a week. What caused her to trust someone so willingly, especially someone who was willing to wipe out her people over a week ago?

Tear continued to fall as she thought that Lexa couldn't even bother to tell her herself. She's hiding away behind her guards while the remainder of her people are drained dry. Looking around the tent frantically, Clarke prayed for a way out to help her people, as she pushed down the nausea once more. Clarke simply presumed the ill feeling was due to being passed out. Maybe she hit the floor and has a concussion. Either way it would not stop her from finding a way out of the tent, that only a day ago made her feel safe.

Back at the tunnels, Octavia was panicking as a new body fell down the shoot. It wasn’t her brother but it was her friend; Fox. The mountain men had begun the harvest. Her friends were probably trapped in cages just waiting to be drained of bone marrow. Yet her former first left her behind. Cut all ties as the Trikru retreated.  
No, she had no home, no family and no idea what to do now.

With quick steps sounding throughout the tunnels, Octavia got ready for a fight. Assuming it was the reapers she bent in position ready to defend herself. Yet before she knew it the Commander herself was stood before her, gathering her breath.

‘Octavia, You’re still here? Indra was back in TonDC. Did she send you?’ Lexa asked confused to see anyone else waiting to enter the mountain.

‘Go float yourself, I stayed. I know where my loyalties lie.’ The young brunette spat as she scowled at the woman she grown to detest over the past 48 hours.

‘We have to get in there.’ Lexa stated as she ignored the previous jab. She knew Octavia was completely true. If it wasn't for Clarke’s mother in the mountain she would still be at camp.

‘Do you think I’d still be out here, if that was possible?’ Octavia scoffed as she turned back towards the door praying her brother would step through safe and sound in the next minute. ‘Why’d you sound the retreat?’ She asked curiously.

‘I made a deal with the Maunon, my people for yours.’ Lexa deadpanned. She stared straight at the young warrior who bristled with anger at the information grabbing her sword from the sheath.

‘You did what?! After all the planning. Forcing Clarke to marry you. You just dumped her? Some wife you made. Didn’t take you long did it? You make me sick. Lincoln would never have gone along with a plan like this.’ Octavia was fuming as she stared at the woman before her. The Commander hadn’t even flinched yet.

‘I did this for Clarke. You have no right to tell me I don’t care. If it wasn't for Clarke I wouldn't be here right now in the same position as you.’ Lexa fumed. How dare this teenager tell her she’s a terrible wife. ‘Clarke is safe. That is all that matters to me now. In time she may forgive me, but for now I am getting through that door.’ Lexa stated, as she pulled out her dagger ready to tear apart the door.

‘That’s your plan?’ Octavia scoffed before continuing. ‘Clarke trusted you, Lexa. You let a bomb drop on TonDC. You let all those people…’

‘I made that decision with my head and not my heart.’ Lexa interrupted before the guilt could surface. ‘You must concede a battle to win the war. Clarke understood that in TonDC. She will understand again in time.’

Suddenly the doors swung open as both women jumped into action, swords at the ready. Yet there was no need to panic as a mop of brown hair jumped down the steps seconds later. Both girls relaxed as Bellamy gave a confused look at the change in plans. ‘Where’s your army?’ Bellamy growled as he thought of the shit show this plan has become.

However before he could be answered his partners in crime pushed past to see his sister. Monty came to an abrupt stop however as he came face to face with the most intimidating sight; The Commander. Gulping Monty soon took a step back bumping into his best friend as he tried to turn back around to get out of the bored death stare that was being directed towards them.

‘Bellamy, take me to Dante.’ Lexa ordered as she thought of the old man that no longer seemed to be in control of his people.

‘He’s in quarantine.’ Maya piped up as she looked over Bellamy’s shoulder hesitantly.

‘Who are you?’ Lexa spat as she pulled her blade out swiftly.

‘Relax, she’s with us. This is Maya. Maya, this is the Commander.’ Bellamy introduced slowly. As everyone began to relax and plan the sky peoples escape, they were interrupted by a small beeping. Maya’s oxygen tank was running out and there was no more replacement tanks.

After quickly discussing there options Lexa ordered the group to split. Jasper, Octavia and Maya would head to level 5, hide out there until ordered otherwise. If possible find another oxygen tank, however Maya wouldn’t need it unless she left the level. Whilst the rest of the group would follow the Commander to Dante and then the control room which should be empty due to the level 5 quarantine.

After around 30 minutes everyone had split and Lexa was stood impatiently outside the control room as she thought of her wife back at Camp. Hopefully she made it out of the mountain alive. Yet as long as Clarke was alive and safe she did not truly care about her own future.

‘We’re in!’ Monty cheered as they stormed through to the empty control room. No longer thinking of her wife Lexa pushed the former president through to the small room, sword held to the old man’s throat.

New machinery that Lexa had never seen before crossed the wall. Images spread filled with people all gathered in a singular large room, children running round wherever there was space to go. Other images showed the room in which the Skaikru were trapped. What seemed to be around 50 people, teenagers and adults all chained to the wall, as Maunon drilled into one currently lying dead on the table. Scouring the screens further Lexa was staring straight at the reason of her quest; Abigail Griffin. Chained like everyone else, yet bruises scattered her face. Most of which likely caused by refusing to co-operate, but she’s alive. Other faces the Commander recognised around the room consisted of the girl Clarke was fond of ; Raven, the honourable Marcus Kane and the ripa; Finn. The Commander couldn't even look at him on a screen, the boy was that pathetic.

There was panic showing on everyones faces as they pulled and struggled against their chains. They were all going to die, unless Lexa did something and soon. ‘Monty, can you find the quickest route to this room?’ She questioned the young boy quickly. As she thought of all the ways she could stop the mass slaughter that was about to occur.

‘Yes. It will only take me about 2 minutes.’ The boy stuttered, getting straight to work typing.

‘Good. Mr. president, you’re coming with me. Now.’ Lexa stated, face blank of emotions as she planned out the next few steps in her head. ‘Bellamy, I need your communicator thing. Will this allow me to talk to his son?’ Lexa questioned, as she looked at the rectangular object Bellamy had handed over.

‘Yes, just press this button when you want to speak and then let it go after.’ Bellamy whispered as he tried to work out the brunettes plan. ‘I’m coming with you.’ He stated pulling up the gun, he’d swiped off a dead guard.

‘Fine. Monty, I need you too stay here. Don't let anyone in, unless its myself or Bellamy. If we fail I need you to open the outside doors. Can you do that?’ She waited until the boy nodded, before asking for the radio from Bellamy. ‘If I don't make it, tell Clarke i’m sorry, and that I hope she’ll forgive me.’

Meanwhile, Clarke was on a mission. She’d slit a hole in the back of her tent, similar to the way she’d escaped back with Charlotte, and was now running through the woods. She had to reach the mountain before Lexa came back and realised her escape.  
Stumbling over tree roots, the blonde had never run as fast. Following through the tunnels, avoiding any ripas that may be lurching in there pits she reached the back entrance. The door was jarred open slightly, allowing Clarke easy access. Bellamy must have left it open, maybe Octavia’s team made it in before the retreat. Hoping that she wasn’t too late Clarke made her way inside the mountain, weapon at the ready.

‘Cage Wallace, This is the Commander of the 12 clans. I have you’re father. Let the Skaikru go and I will give you you’re father.’ Lexa spoke, voice tense with silent rage. The radio buzzed to life once more with a reply.

‘I thought we had a deal. Your people for the Skaikru. Now you ask for more. You don't actually have my father you’re bluffing.’ Cage yelled, as he silently ordered guards to search the lower levels.

‘I do not know what bluffing means, but I can assure you i’m not. Here is your father now.’ Lexa answered, holding the radio into the presidents face.

‘Don’t listen to her. Stay the course, Cage!’ Dante yelled, before Lexa quickly moved into action and punched the man down.

‘Like I was saying. Stop the drilling and your father lives. Otherwise I take him back to my village and show him a real murderers death; by a thousand cuts.’ The brunette whispered staring straight into the old mans eyes.

‘You wouldn’t. We made a deal. Clarke and the child for the Skai people.’ Cage yelled, panic seeping through his voice.

‘What does he mean ‘the child’?’ Bellamy jumped in, holding the radio so that Cage wouldn’t here the questioning in the ranks.

However, this did not prevent Dante from hearing every word and chuckling as Lexa looked to the floor, terrified of someone else finding out before she could explain to Clarke herself. Yet it was too late. Even if she did shut Dante up Bellamy would not move until he had answers and Monty although silent was just as invested in the conversation.

‘It seems that The dear Commander didn’t explain why she and her army turned their backs on your people so easily. Clarke is pregnant. Has been since she was last here.’ Dante continued to chuckle as he watched more confusion splash over Bellamy’s face before anger and rage replaced it.

‘What did you do you sick bastard?’ He yelled moving to grab the president assuming the deed occurred during her previous stay at the mountain.

‘Bellamy.’ Lexa warned as she understood his misinterpretation the same time as Dante judging by the horror that flitted across his features. ‘It is Finn’s.’ Lexa growled as she thought of the ripa once more. This however calmed Bellamy down instantly as he understood why the mountain knew. What he didn't understand was why Clarke did not mention the child first. Until realisation hit.

‘Clarke doesn’t know. That is why I took the deal. To protect Clarke and her child. I could not let her come to war and risk her health. She may never forgive me but it was worth it.’ Lexa swallowed as she thought of her wife yet again.

Suddenly Lexa remembered where she was, holding up her mask once more and continued her conversation with Cage who seemed to be calling out in worry of what she was up to in the silence.

‘You obviously don’t know who I am. Let me remind you. I’m the woman who managed to unite the 12 clans against one singular enemy; you. They would love to have a taste of your fathers blood, or whatever is left of his, after what is my own kru and that of Skaikru is gone.’ Lexa chuckled at the morbid joke, forgetting about the tension that had just filled the room seconds before. they had a job to do.

‘It would mean the end of our people.’ Cage whispered tears building in his eyes.

‘Head over heart. I know the burden, but i’m giving you the opportunity to save both. This ends now. Release the Skai people, and I will release your father.’ Lexa argued, she could tell that time was being wasted and that meant Clarke’s people were slowly dying. Her mother-in-law was slowly dying.

‘None of us has a choice here, Commander. We all want to survive, its a part of human nature.’ Dante choked as he thought of what may happen to his people should they fail.

Lexa couldn't think straight. Those words resonated through her whole body and the reply she’d heard mere days before thrummed in her heart. Her wife’s words. The same wife that was probably locked in her tent cursing everyone and everything, for the way their plan fell.

Taking a deep breath Lexa continued. She wouldn't taint the moment she shared with her wife by repeating the words to such men that do not deserve such gifts. ‘We’re leaving now. Bellamy grab the president, I need you to keep him safe. My people deserve justice. His blood is just that. Thank you Monty kom skaikru, be safe and good luck.’ Nodding to the young boy, who sat stunned at being addressed once more the Commander turned with a swish of her great coat and ran off in the direction of Cage Wallace.

Clarke couldn’t believe her luck. Not only had she made it back to the mountain without Lexa finding her she also entered to find everyone had disappeared. She had to take a few breaths to calm herself, in the grounders old chamber, as memories of the betrayal were still fresh in her mind but she passed through quickly. Thinking on her feet Clarke headed to the first place on this floor that she could understand what was currently occurring and figure out what the hell was happening; The Control room.

Moving fast, she reached the door to find that it was sealed shut. The blonde had no idea how many people were in the room or even if they were friendly. Most likely not, but she also realised that if they weren’t the cameras would show her as clear as day and they would capture her anyway. Knocking seemed like the only logical option. She needed to understand what was occurring and the only way to do so was see her people.

Yet, what she didn’t expect was to see them so soon as the door opened up to reveal one Monty Green. Shock flashed across both faces as they hugged before Monty dragged her back inside and locked the doors.

‘Monty, What the hell is going on? Where is everyone else?’ Clarke questioned rapidly as she searched the room for any other Skaikru.

‘Clarke… you really shouldn’t be here. Not that i’m unhappy to see you but it isn’t safe.’ Monty stuttered as he thought of the conversation he heard mere minutes before.

‘What are you talking about?’ Clarke questioned as she glanced at the cameras quickly. ‘Is that my mother?! What is she doing here? Monty, we have to do something.’

‘No, you need to sit down. Stress isn’t good.’ Monty mumbled as he tried to think of the best action. He couldn’t let Clarke worry and especially not leave this room. Judging by the Commanders speech to Cage earlier she would not hesitate to kill the boy for letting her wife die. ‘Everything is under control. The mountain men are all trapped on level 5, with our people. Your mother arrived about an hour ago, with Kane and a few others.’ He thought explaining the situation would be the easiest way to keep her around but judging by her breathing it wasn’t calming in the slightest. ‘Bellamy has Dante and is keeping him safe for the grounders to have some retribution or something, I didn't quite understand what she meant.’ He continued before Clarke interrupted.

‘Wait, the grounders? They left. They don't get to have there blood not after what she-wait. Who told you it was for retribution?’ Clarke questioned quickly.

‘The Commander. Your wife. She’s really scary.’ Monty stated as he watched confusion settle.

‘She’s here? In this mountain? Did she bring anyone? Was she captured? Wait. Of course she wasn’t captured they made a deal!’ Clarke fumed to herself.

‘Clarke, please sit down. The Commander has spoken to Cage she’s got a plan.’ Monty whispered.

‘No. You said they were all on Level 5. Can you irradiate the level?’ Clarke questioned as she thought of how Lexa had already betrayed her once. Everyone always betrayed her trust. Her love. First her Mother, then Finn, and now Lexa. It's a never ending circle.

‘We really need to think about this. Jasper is with Maya now. We do this and she dies so does everyone else that is trying to help us. There are children. Think about it.’ Monty tried to reason. It would not come to this. The Commander would do her thing and help. She has to be skilled if she is the leader of every Grounder around.

‘My mother, our friends are in that room chained to a wall, being drilled to death. I will not let any more of our people die because I trusted the wrong person. I know there are kids but give me a better idea to ensure they don't coming back and take more.’ Clarke panicked.

She could see her mother being picked next for the drill, obviously being recognised as he mother. Cage was smirking as he thought of the marrow that would soon be flowing through all his people. They would be free.

‘Figure it out, Monty.’

Nodding slowly Monty understood that Clarke would not let her Mother die. He just prayed that Lexa would execute her plan and soon. He had watched, minutes before, as Lexa and Bellamy - with Dante- split off at the stairs to Level 5, most likely to find his sister and Jasper. She must be reaching wherever her destination was by now but he had lost her on the cameras.

Starting the process Monty began to type, not as fast as he could but he wanted to give Clarke time to think before she committed genocide. He also wanted to allow the Commander to sort out the situation. He knew that the deaths at the drop ship affected Clarke when she was first in the mountain and he didn't want to see that again. Especially if she was pregnant. Clarke just needed time to process what happened at the entrance. They would figure out the next few hours as they come.

Hopefully with the Commander ending this war, one way or another.


End file.
